We are titanium
by darkwillow0307
Summary: Écrire les 28453 premiers mots de la fiction et être incapable d'écrire un résumé de 300 mots... On se contentera donc de : ceci est une fiction Bechloe avec un peu de science-fiction mais pas trop et une pointe d'humour, mais pas trop. Et oui, j'ai espoir que ça intrigue des lecteurs et qu'ils cliquent sur cette fiction. Oui je suis naïve. S'il vous plait, ayez pitié, venez...
1. What is this place ?

Salutations. Je sais que si par le plus grand des hasards des personnes qui suivent mon autre fiction "Julia Paxton" passent par ici, je vais me faire taper sur les doigts pour ne pas avancer. Et c'est faux, j'avance pas très vite certes, mais j'avance O:) Bref, on n'est pas là pour parler de ça, sachez juste que je n'ai pas abandonné, le prochain chapitre est en cours de rédaction.

Mais quoiqu'il en soit, me voici avec une nouvelle fiction, qui porte le même nom que probablement beaucoup d'autres fictions sur Pitch Perfect mais tant pis.

Nous voilà donc au début de la partie 1 (ce qui implique qu'il y aura une partie 2), à un rythme de publication de- je pense - un chapitre par semaine. Et je sais, j'ai déjà dit ça avec mon autre fiction, mais là je vais essayer de m'y tenir, promis :)

* * *

" - Ne fais pas ça, c'est un ordre !

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !

\- Si justement pauvre débile ! Je suis ton supérieur, c'est exactement ce que ça veut dire !

\- Ils ont plus besoin de toi que de moi !

\- Beale ne fais pas ça !

\- Ce portail ne se fermera que quand il aura eu ce qu'il veut ! Si tu ne me lâches pas, on y passera tous les deux et tout ce qu'on a accompli jusqu'à maintenant sera réduit à néant !"

Il tenta de répliquer, mais le son de sa voix fut masquer par le bruit provenant du portail scintillant. Il s'accrocha plus fermement au poteau qui nous empêchait de nous faire aspirer, tout en serrant mon bras un peu plus fort, pour m'empêcher de glisser. Constatant que je ne pouvais pas l'entendre, il ferma les yeux et ouvrit une boite de dialogue. La petite enveloppe indiquant un nouveau message apparut devant mes yeux.

Abruti : N'abandonne pas Beale.

Moi : Je n'abandonne pas. C'est toi qui abandonnes en refusant de me laisser partir. Le portail ne se fermera pas de lui-même, il va devenir de plus en plus puissant jusqu'à nous attirer toi et moi. Qui va les diriger si nous sommes partis ?

Abruti : Tu ne sais pas où ce portail va te faire atterrir.

Moi : Ne fais pas comme si tu t'en inquiétais, on se déteste toi et moi.

Abruti : Je te déteste mais je te respecte. Comment je vais me regarder dans un miroir si je te laisse tomber ?

Moi : Comme toujours. En pensant à notre cause. Et en plus, je ne suis pas encore morte, ce portail ne va pas me tuer. Où que j'atterrisse, je trouverai un moyen de revenir.

Abruti : Et qu'est-ce que je leur dis, à tous ? A tes parents ?

Moi : Laisse-les croire à ma mort, c'est plus sûr pour tout le monde.

Abruti : ...

Moi : Bon bah... A plus ?

Abruti : Prends ton temps pour revenir, moins je te vois, mieux je me porte.

Moi : Je te déteste.

Abruti : Moi aussi je te déteste. Au revoir Chloe.

Moi : Bye chef.

La fenêtre de discussion se ferma. Il m'adressa un dernier regard avant de fermer les yeux et de lâcher son emprise sur mon bras.

Le portail m'attira à lui, des lumières bleues et violettes m'entourèrent entièrement, des éclairs virevoltèrent autour de moi. J'allais peut-être devoir revoir ma théorie : ce portail risquait de me buter. Un éclair d'un bleu aveuglant me frappa au bras.

 **Intégrité physique menacée : membre supérieur droit endommagé.**

Je clignai rapidement des yeux pour faire disparaitre le message d'alerte de mon champ de vision.

Tout s'accéléra autour de moi, les éclairs me frappèrent de toutes parts, faisant apparaitre plusieurs nouveaux messages.

 **Intégrité physique menacée : membre inférieur gauche endommagé.**

 **Intégrité physique menacée : boîte crânienne endommagée.**

 **Alerte critique : mémoire interne endommagée.**

Oh, là, ça craignait.

J'arrivai enfin à la fin de ma chute et m'écrasai sur le sol.

 **Alerte critique : mémoire interne endommagée.**

Reprenant peu à peu conscience, je portai la main à ma nuque.

 **Attention : source de chaleur intense détectée.**

Oh c'est pas vrai, un éclair m'avait complètement grillé !

Je lançai une analyse complète des dégâts.

 **Disque dur : endommagé.**

 **Processeur : endommagé.**

 **Carte graphique : endommagée.**

 **Alimentation : intacte.**

 **Carte mère : intacte.**

 **Mémoire RAM : endommagée.**

 **Veuillez réinitialiser le système.**

Bon, la carte mère et la batterie n'avaient pas été touchées, c'était déjà ça ! Il ne me restait plus qu'à tout réinitialiser pour corriger le reste. Mais cela impliquait la perte totale des données enregistrées... La perte totale de ma mémoire... Je forçai l'ouverture du petit compartiment logé dans ma jambe droite et en sortis 2 cartes mémoires. J'insérai la première dans le lecteur dans ma nuque.

 **Carte mémoire détectée.**

 **Alerte critique : système endommagé. Tout de même lire la carte mémoire ?**

 _Oui._

 **Carte mémoire vierge.**

 _Copie les données du disque dur._

 **Les données peuvent être corrompues, copie impossible.**

Je checkai rapidement l'état des données. Tout avait l'air normal pour l'instant. Je recommençai la manœuvre, forçant cette fois-ci le système à agir comme je le voulais. _Mon corps, mon cerveau, c'est moi qui décide._ Je copiai toutes les données, du jour de ma naissance jusqu'au jour où tout avait changé, il y a deux ans de ça. Je recommençai le processus sur la deuxième carte mémoire, mais cette fois-ci en gravant uniquement les événements qui s'étaient déroulés ces 2 dernières années. Je rangeai cette carte et réinsérai la première pour y enregistrer un message vocal. Je programmai celle-ci pour lire toutes les données directement après être réinsérée, repris la carte et la gardai dans ma main cette fois-ci, et empoignai un bout de ferraille sur le sol pour graver sur la peau de mon bras "Lis la carte mémoire".

 **Alerte critique : veuillez réinitialiser le système.**

 _Enclenche la réinitialisation._

 **Toutes vos données seront définitivement perdues. Confirmer la réinitialisation ?**

 _Oui._

 **Réinitialisation en cours.**

* * *

 **Redémarrage en cours. Redémarrage effectué avec succès. Réparation du système effectuée avec succès. Bienvenue parmi nous Chloe Beale.**

 _Où suis-je ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas bouger ? Qui suis-je ?_

" - Hugh ! Zac ! Venez voir !"

 _Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

 **Présences détectées. Individus : 3 mâles. Niveau d'amélioration : aucune amélioration.**

" - Oh putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?! Venez m'aider les gars, elle a l'air mal en point !"

 **Individus en approche.**

" - Hé gamine, est-ce que ça... Oh putain ! C'est quoi ça ?!

\- Qu'est-ce qui te p... Oh merde ! C'est quoi ce délire ?! On dirait un...

\- ... un android... Les gars cette fille c'est un foutu robot !"

 **Comportement hostile détecté. Système d'auto-défense activé.**

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent enfin. Mon corps bougea sans que je lui en ais donné l'ordre. En moins de 5 minutes, les 3 intrus se retrouvèrent sur le sol, inconscients.

 **Intrus neutralisés. Activer le processus d'élimination ?**

 _Non._

Je contemplai mes membres endommagés. La peau était déchirée à plusieurs endroits, laissant apparaitre moult câbles et composants électroniques. Je vis alors une inscription sur mon bras. "Lis la carte mémoire." La carte mémoire ? Quelle carte mémoire ? Je me rendis alors compte que je tenais quelque chose dans ma main depuis le début.

 _J'imagine que c'est toi._

Je l'installai instinctivement dans le port logé dans ma nuque. Une barre de chargement apparut soudainement devant mes yeux, indiquant que les données étaient en train d'être copiées.

 **Copie effectuée avec succès. Lire les données ?**

 _Oui._

Toute une vie se déroula alors devant mes yeux. Ma vie. En quelques millisecondes, tous mes souvenirs m'étaient revenus : mon enfance, mes parents, ma scolarité, le jour où j'avais reçu ma puce, mon amélioration, mon premier jour de travail. Mais rien qui expliquait ce que je faisais ici. Soudain, un nouveau message s'afficha.

 **Message vocal détecté. Lire le message ?**

 _Oui._

Une voix résonna alors dans ma tête, la mienne.

"Tu dois probablement te demander ce qui t'est arrivé, et ce que tu fais ici, où que tu sois. Lorsque j'ai atterri ici, la quasi-totalité de mon système était endommagé. Le seul moyen de réparer tout ça était de totalement me réinitialiser. J'ai eu le temps de faire des copies de ma mémoire, mais comme tu peux le constater, tout n'est pas présent. En effet, les derniers éléments dont tu te souviens maintenant datent d'il y a deux ans. Ces deux années manquantes se trouvent sur un autre carte, qui se trouvent dans le compartiment de ta jambe droite. Cependant, ne la lis pas tout de suite. Il est possible que des gens partent à ta recherche dès maintenant, et s'ils te retrouvent, tes souvenirs pourraient provoquer notre mort, et celle de beaucoup d'autres personnes. Des amis, des proches, celle d'un abruti aussi. Le plus longtemps ils me croiront morte, le mieux ce sera pour tout le monde. Je suis sûre que tu te demandes quand est-ce que tu devras lire cette carte alors. La réponse va te sembler un peu vague, mais je sais que tu vas finir par la comprendre. Parce que je la comprendrais, moi. Lis cette carte quand tu te sentiras prête.

En attendant, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où nous avons atterri. Tout ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est d'essayer de te fondre dans la masse au mieux. Essaye de trouver n'importe quelle base de données à laquelle tu pourras avoir accès, pour comprendre un maximum de choses possibles.

Bonne chance."

 **Fin du message. Archiver le message ?**

 _... Non. Efface-le._

Qu'avais-je de mieux à faire que de m'écouter ? J'étais quelqu'un de très pertinent, je pouvais me faire confiance. Je me concentrai à nouveau sur les hommes à terre. Ils avaient été très étonnés de voir un android, je pris alors la décision d'activer la régénération pour couvrir toutes les parties robotiques de mon corps. Je les regardai à nouveau. Des humains sans aucune amélioration, je ne pensais pas que c'était encore possible d'en trouver... Aurai-je changé d'époque, serai-je remontée dans le temps ? Ou ai-je simplement changé d'endroit..?

 _Est-ce que tu trouves une base de données informatiques compatibles quelque part ?_

 **500 mètres ouest, voici la carte.**

Une carte s'ouvrit dans le coin supérieur droit de l'interface. Je pris soudainement conscience d'un son auquel je n'avais prêté attention jusqu'à maintenant. De la musique.

" - Voilà qui est agréable..."

Na na na na na na, na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na, na na na na na na

I guess I just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent

 _Pourquoi diable est-ce que quelqu'un parle durant cette musique ?_

* * *

*3 ans plus tard, 2012.*

Je regardai la carte mémoire ma main, intacte. C'était la première fois que je la sortais depuis que... je l'avais apparemment mis là il y avait 3 ans de ça.

" - Lis cette carte quand tu te sentiras prête." soufflai-je.

 _Je le suis. Hein Indie, je le suis pas vrai ?_

 **Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question à votre place.**

 _Toujours aussi utile à ce que je vois, ça valait bien la peine de te programmer un semblant de personnalité._

" - Hé, vous faites bien partie des Bellas pas vrai ?

\- Heu, oui...

\- Dépêchez-vous, c'est à vous dans 3 minutes !"

Je sortis de la pièce en courant sur mes talons hauts, foulard à la main.

" - Oh merde..."

J'arrivai en panique à la fin de la performance des Treblemakers, et fus accueillie chaleureusement par Alice, particulièrement ravie de me voir.

" - Chloe regarde-moi ça, une vraie souillon ! Tu n'es pas concentrée, tu n'es pas fiable, et c'est affreux comme ton haleine a des relents d'œufs constamment."

 **Affirmation erronée. Vous ne respirez pas, et il ne peut y avoir d'haleine sans respiration.**

 _Laisse tomber, elle est aussi stupide qu'arrogante._

 **Voulez-vous activer le système de destruction ?**

Je sentis les canons présents dans mes bras menacer de faire une apparition inopportune.

 _Non ça ira, je te remercie._

 **Permettez-moi de manifester mon mécontentement.**

 _Pour l'instant, mets-toi un peu en veilleuse Indie, tu vas me déconcentrer._

 **Permettez-moi de man**

 _Interface, ne me force pas à t'éteindre de force._

Vexé.e, Indie se tut. Je n'avais rien écouté du petit speech d'Alice, mes capteurs l'avaient enregistré, je le regarderais plus tard si le cœur m'en disait... A en voir la tête d'Aubrey, elle venait de lui dire une saloperie, je lui lançai un petit sourire rassurant. La performance des Treblemakers s'acheva sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, avant que le présentateur nous laisse la place. Nous entrâmes sur scène, après quelques insultes de Bumper bien évidemment. Alice souffla dans le diapason.

" - Une. Deux. Trois. Quatre.

* * *

Ce chapitre est assez court vu que c'est le premier. Les suivants seront à peu près 2 fois plus long je pense. J'espère que ce - très léger - début vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en review, et sur ce, à jeudi prochain !

Kisses - DW.


	2. First meeting

Bonsoir ! Comme je l'avais indiqué dans le chapitre précédent, le rythme de publication est d'un chapitre par semaine, et donc logiquement ce chapitre ne devait sortir que demain. Néanmoins, je n'aurai pas accès à mon ordinateur jeudi prochain, donc pour ne pas - déjà - prendre de retard, je publie le chapitre 2 ce soir, le chapitre 3 demain, et le 4 non pas jeudi prochain mais celui d'après. J'aimerais remercié également les quelques retours positifs qu'a eu le premier chapitre. Sur ce, je vous laisse avec la suite.

* * *

*4 mois plus tard.*

" - Chloe !"

Aubrey entra dans la chambre que nous partagions en furie. Je jetai un coup d'œil au réveil. 6h57.

 **J'aurais pu vous donner l'heure, il n'était pas nécessaire de tourner la tête.**

 _Je sais que tu es dans la logique du moindre effort, mais tu te souviens de ce que moi i ans m'a dit ? Que je devais m'intégrer. Et la première chose que font les gens normaux, c'est regarder l'heure en se réveillant. Et il faut vraiment que je règle ce problème de vouvoiement, ça devient agaçant._

 **Affirmation erronée. Selon tout ce que j'ai pu observer, il s'agit de regarder son téléphone.**

 _Et donc regarder l'heure, j'ai raison, tu as tort._

 **Et je peux vous tutoyer, je ne le fais pas parce que ça vous agace. Pensez-vous lui répondre un jour ou laissons-nous la commandante dans l'encadrement de sa propre porte ?**

" - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Aubrey..? Il est même pas 7 heures du matin..."

J'étouffai un bâillement...

 **Affir...**

 _Oui je sais que l'affirmation est erronée, je ne respire pas, donc je ne bâille pas ! Mets-la en veilleuse Indie._

J'étouffai un bâillement, disais-je donc, et constatai qu'Aubrey était déjà sur son 31, prête à passer à l'action.

" - Tu n'es pas encore prête ? Allez bouge-toi un peu !

\- Le forum des associations n'ouvre que dans 4 heures...

\- Justement, dépêche-toi, il faut que tout soit parfait !

\- Aubrey, on ne va pas mettre 4 heures pour installer une malheureuse table.

\- Il ne s'agit pas que d'installer le stand, il faut aussi se répartir les tâches, savoir qui dit parle et qui distribue les prospec..."

 **C'est vrai que se répartir les tâches, c'est particulièrement pertinent quand vous n'êtes que 2.**

 _Arrête, tu sais bien qu'elle stresse dans ce genre de situation... Les auditions n'ont jamais été un aussi grand défi pour les Bellas._

 **Voulez-vous que je vous rappelle qui est la responsable de votre situation ?**

Sans attendre de réponse de ma part, Indie fit apparaitre une fenêtre dans le coin supérieur droit de mon champ de vision.

 _Oh je t'en prie, enlève-moi ça, je n'ai pas besoin de revoir ce moment..._

 **Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus dérangeant, le contenu de l'estomac d'Aubrey ou le facies d'Alice...**

 _Je t'avais demandé de supprimer ça !_

 **Erreur. La suppression de ce fichier entrainera une incohérence au sein de votre mémoire interne.**

 _Je sais..._

 **"qui distribue les prospectus, qui ira aborder nos nouvelles recrues, qui leur fera passer le premier test, qui leur présentera les Bellas et tout ce qui s'en suit."**

 _Pardon ?_

 **La fin de la phrase d'Aubrey. Elle attend une réponse.**

" - Tu sais quoi, tu as raison ! Je me prépare, et dans maximum une demi-heure on s'y met !"

* * *

*Quelques heures plus tard.*

" - C'est clair pour tout le monde. Les Bellas sont devenues la risée de l'a-capella. Bonne chance pour les auditions de cette année. Bouffonnasses..."

 **Sarcasme détecté.**

 _Non tu crois..._

" - Oh mon Dieu... C'eeesssttt catastrophique... On n'arrive même pas à avoir Barb Bacon, on ne recrutera personne..."

 **J'admets que ça risque d'être compromis.**

 _N'en rajoute pas toi !_

" - Joue-la un peu plus dans la retenue d'accord, conseilla Aubrey plus pour se rassurer elle-même.

\- Attends, c'est toi qui nous as mise dans ce pétrin !"

 **C'est bien que quelqu'un le dise à voix haute.**

" - On va s'en sortir, je suis persuadée qu'on va trouver 8 super canons qui sont taillées pour le bikini, qui savent chanter et qui ont l'oreille absolue, compris ?"

J'acquiesçai timidement, peu convaincue.

 **Elle plaisante j'espère, même moi je ne suis pas capable de trouver ça.**

 _Tu n'aides pas Indie..._

Aubrey tenta d'interpeller quelques étudiants en passant, mais ils ne lui décrochèrent même pas un regard.

 **Voulez-vous que je lance une recherche sur ces individus pour les retrouver et les punir ?**

 _C'est pas nécessaire..._

Mon amie, au bord du gouffre elle aussi, me fourra les prospectus dans la main pour que je les distribue.

 _Oui chef..._

" - On cherche de bonnes chanteuses, si on s'en tenait à ce critère ?"

 _Parce que là j'ai bien peur qu'on reparte les mains vides._

" - Quoi ? Des bonnes chanteuses ?" demanda une blonde à l'accent australien qui s'arrêta devant notre stand.

Je lui fis passer un petit test rapide. Elle se débrouillait plutôt bien.

 **Je suis toujours aussi intrigué.e par cette manie de parler sur de la musique.**

 _Au bout de 3 ans, il est peut-être temps d'intégrer l'idée._

" - Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Fat Amy", répondit l'australienne.

 _Sérieux ?!_

 **Dois-je en enregistrer "Fat Amy" dans la liste des prénoms ?**

 _Evite._

" - Heuuu... Tu te présentes comme Fat Amy ? demanda mon amie toute aussi décontenancée.

\- Histoire que des saletés de crevettes dans votre genre le fasse pas dans mon dos."

 _Pourquoi suis-je surprise que ça ait un minimum de sens ?_

 **Pourquoi utiliser le terme "crevettes" péjorativement ? Je ne détecte aucune hostilité particulière provenant de cet animal.**

 _Quand tu ne comprends pas quelque chose, fais comme moi, acquiesce sans répondre._

Aubrey tendit une feuille à notre potentielle nouvelle recrue pour l'inviter aux auditions. S'ensuivit une démonstration de... danse de sirène fallait croire de la part d'Amy...

 **Cette danse n'est pas répertoriée dans mes données. Faire des recherches ?**

 _Arrête de vouloir une explication pour tout..._

" - Bon, commença Aubrey après le départ d'Amy, déjà une recrue en plus. Enfin, si elle chante aussi bien qu'elle l'a laissé entendre. Plus que 7 à trouver !

\- Oui, on est sur la bonne voie !"

 **Affirmation erronée.**

 _Ta gueule._

 **Je vous prie de surveiller votre langage.**

Nous scrutâmes intensément la foule du regard, en espérant que ce que nous cherchions allait tomber du ciel instantanément. Et soudain, mes yeux se posèrent cette fille au loin, qui errait comme une âme perdue dans la foule. Elle était... indescriptible.

 _Wow..._

 **Quelle éloquence.**

 _Elle est tellement... Wow._

 **Alerte critique : superficialité détectée.**

Je clignai des yeux pour virer le message d'alerte.

 _N'invoque pas un message d'alerte pour ça !_

 **Jugez les individus qui vous entourent sur un autre critère que le physique.**

 _Je ne... La ferme ! Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si elle est parfaite ?_

" - Ho pourquoi pas elle ?" proposai-je innocemment à Aubrey.

Pas question de la laisser filer !

" - Oh... J'sais pas... Elle a l'air un peu trop... alternative."

 _Je t'en foutrai des alternatives..._

" - Bon...

\- Hé ça t'intéresse de chanter a-capella avec nous ?"

 **Auriez-vous agi sans l'ordre direct de votre commandante ?**

 _Je peux prendre des décisions par moi-même... Et le "Bon" était un accord de sa part._

Après une rapide explication du fonctionnement des groupes a-capella sur le campus et quelques... "politesses" échangées avec Aubrey, la fille au loin qui errait comme une âme perdue dans la foule et indescriptiblement sublime s'empressa de s'échapper, prétextant de pas savoir chanter.

 **Peut-être qu'elle ne sait vraiment pas chanter.**

 _M'en fous._

" - Maintenant... comment on s'en sort ?"

 _Elle vit sur le campus, je vais forcément la recroiser un jour, et je pourrai mettre un nom sur son si joli vis..._

 **Pour les Bellas. Comment est-ce que vous allez vous en sortir, pour les Bellas.**

 _Ah oui aussi..._

* * *

*3 ans plus tard.*

" - Chlo', faut que tu te changes pour qu'Emily nous prenne en photo avec nos... Ah tu es déjà habillée, super ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Je reposai la photo sur laquelle Aubrey, Fat Amy, Beca et moi étions en train de sourire devant une énorme coupe de glace, qu'Amy avait d'ailleurs fini seule.

" - Rien, je... me remémorais quelques souvenirs. Cette toge te va très bien Beca."

 **A qui est-ce que cette toge peut bien aller ? Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi on vous force à mettre cette chose, et pourquoi vous en êtes ravies ?**

 _Cette toge me va bien, j'ai l'air canon dans cette toge._

 **...**

 _J'ai toujours l'air canon._

 **Prétentieuse.**

" - Arrête, ce truc est immonde."

 **Ah, elle elle est d'accord avec moi.**

 _Tu es magnifique quoique tu portes Beca._

 **As-tu bientôt fini d'être aussi... niaise ?**

 _Je t'ai demandé ton avis ?!_

" - Que cette toge t'aille bien ou pas, elle symbolise ta réussite, l'obtention de ton diplôme. Alors félicitations Miss Mitchell.

\- Merci, félicitations à toi, pour avoir enfin réussi la littérature russe.

\- Je n'ai pas trop de mérite.

\- Je ne te parlais pas à toi. Bravo Indie."

 **Merci Beca. Enfin quelqu'un qui me reconnait à ma juste valeur.**

" - Indie te remercie."

 **Arrête d'omettre la moitié de mes propos. Je peux ?**

Le téléphone de Beca sonna.

" - Tiens, c'est de toi."

 _Pourquoi tu me demandes la permission si c'est pour le faire sans attendre mon accord ?_

Nous avions fait un pacte avec Indie. Comme, à part moi, Beca était la seule personne avec laquelle mon interface pouvait communiquer, j'avais accepter de lui laisser le contrôle de mon portable pour discuter directement avec elle, sans passer par moi. A la seule condition de me demander l'autorisation avant. Ce qu'Indie semblait avoir volontairement omis. J'allumai une fenêtre de discussion pour assister à la conversation entre Beca et Indiedansmontéléphone.

 **Indie : Merci, félicitations à toi aussi. Cette toge est laide.**

" - Voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair !"

Beca avait fini par réaliser qu'écrire n'était pas une nécessité pour répondre à Indie, puisqu'il/elle pouvait l'entendre.

 **Indie : Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon hôte nous ait forcé à échouer trois fois de suite au même examen. Que vous autres humains échouiez est une formalité, votre mémoire est tellement limitée, mais que je sois associé.e à de tels échecs me fait honte.**

" - Je te trouve particulièrement agréable aujourd'hui." ironisa Beca.

 **Indie : Merci.**

 _Tu ne détectes pas le sarcasme cette fois-ci ?_

 **Indie : Je ne te rappelle pas m'avoir adressé la parole.**

Beca fronça les sourcils en voyant le message apparaitre sur son téléphone.

" - Ne fais attention, ça m'est destiné à moi, Indie s'est emmêlé.e les pinceaux."

 **Indie : Chloe est am**

Comprenant où Indie allait en venir, je l'extradai de force de mon téléphone, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'envoyer le message en entier.

 **Permets-moi de protester.**

" - Hé ! Qu'est-ce que Chloe est exactement ? demanda Beca qui ne voyait pas d'autres messages arriver et crevait d'envie d'en savoir plus.

\- Rien du tout ! Allez viens, tout le monde nous attend pour la photo !"

Beca ne chercha - heureusement - pas plus loin et se dirigea vers la sortie.

 _Non mais tu te fous de moi ?!_

 **Tu vas bien devoir lui dire un jour.**

 _Oui, un jour, ça viendra ! Mais ce jour, c'est pas aujourd'hui._

 **Tu dis ça depuis 3 ans, à propos de tes sentiments et de la deuxième carte mémoire. Résultats : dans un cas comme dans l'autre, rien ne se passe.**

 _Ce n'est pas à toi de prendre cette décision !_

" - Hé l'android, arrête de t'engueuler avec toi-même et ramène-toi !"

 _Je t'aime Beca._

 **Que quelqu'un m'achève.**

* * *

" - Arrête de tirer cette tête Beca, tu ne veux pas te souvenir d'avoir été heureuse lors de cette photo ?

\- C'est ma tête normale.

\- Allez souris un petit peu, tu es tellement belle quand tu souris."

Elle dût se déboîter trois cervicales tant elle tourna la tête rapidement.

" - Quoi ?!"

 _Bah qu'est-ce que j'ai dit..?_

 **Quand je te disais de lui faire part de tes sentiments, je ne pensais pas forcément à quelque chose d'aussi direct, et encore moins lors d'une photo de groupe au milieu de vos collègues.**

 _On utilise le terme "amies". Et je ne vois pas où est le mal, je lui ai simplement dit qu'elle était jolie..._

 **D'après mes recherches, complimenter le physique de quelqu'un ainsi est rarement dénué d'arrière-pensée.**

 _Quel genre d'arrière-pensée ?_

 **Dans ce contexte précis, tout porte à croire que vous souhaitez obtenir ses faveurs pour entamer une relation amoureuse avec Beca ou copuler.**

 _Et ça ne peut pas simplement vouloir dire qu'elle est belle quand elle sourit._

 **Dans ce contexte, non. Pourquoi est-ce que l'interface comprend mieux les interactions humaines que toi ?**

 _C'est fascinant, on est ici depuis plus de 6 ans et je continue de découvrir des choses..._

" - Rien, finis-je par répondre, désolée."

Quelques laborieuses secondes plus tard, Emily eut enfin gain de cause pour qu'on la regarde toutes.

 **:)**

 _Qu'est-ce que..._

 **Je souris pour la photographie.**

 _... *facepalm*..._

 **Tu ne sembles pas savoir comment écrire l'émoticône approprié, souhaites-tu faire une recherche ?**

 _Non !_

Mon désarroi devait se lire sur mon visage, car Beca se rapprocha de moi pour me souffler à l'oreille.

" - Qu'est-ce qu'Indie a dit pour que tu fasses cette tête ?

\- Il/elle a souri pour la photo..."

Elle étouffa un éclat de rire.

" - Ne flatte pas son égo en riant à ses stupidités."

 **Trop tard.**

" - Hé, vous parlez de quoi ? demanda Fat Amy toujours aussi peu intrusive.

\- Rien !

\- Personne !"

 **Puis-je suggérer d'être plus subtiles lorsque vous évoquez mon existence ?**

" - Encore une de vos délires..."

Amy lâcha l'affaire, l'air faussement vexé.

" - ...à...é...ser... at...on...to...re...zine...fique."

Oserai-je... Non. Je l'ai regretté à chaque fois... Mais la curiosité...

 _Elle a dit quoi ?_

 **J'ai déjà essayé de croiser un chat avec un cochon pour envoyer la photo de leur progéniture à un magazine scientifique.**

Elles ne savaient, elles ne pouvaient pas savoir, personne n'avait conscience d'à quel point les propos de Lilly étaient constamment malsains ! Bah oui, personne n'entendait rien ! A part Indie évidemment, qui se faisait un plaisir de m'en faire part...

" - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?"

Même Beca ne savait pas, je lui avais certes répété quelques phrases, mais elle ne savait pas tout.

" - Tu ne veux pas savoir..."

 **Elle veut savoir.**

 _Non Indie ne..._

Le téléphone de mon amie vibra une nouvelle fois. Elle le regarda, elle n'aurait pas dû.

" - Je ne voulais pas savoir...

\- Je te l'avais dit. Allez aca-bitches, on rentre, on se change, et on se retrouve dans 30 minutes pour parfaire notre numéro pour les mondiaux !"

Elles s'exécutèrent bon gré mal gré, se bousculant pour rentrer à huit en même temps dans la petite porte qui pouvait déjà difficilement faire rentrer Amy seule.

" - Comment est-ce qu'on peut croiser un chat et un cochon..?"

La DJ ne s'était pas remise de cette histoire visiblement.

" - Bah tu sais, un peu d'alcool, de la musique romantique..."

 **Affirmation erronée.**

 _C'était de l'humour._

 **Tu n'es pas drôle.**

" - ... T'es trop bizarre...

\- Merci."

 **N'aurions-nous déjà pas vécu cette scène ?**

* * *

*Quelques jours plus tôt.*

" - ... T'es trop bizarre...

\- Merci.

\- J'veux qu'on rentre !"

Beca se retourna pour marquer sa frustration - et peut-être pour soulager un peu son dos labouré par... peu importe qui se trouvant à ses côtés, et fut accueillie par Lilly qui lui lécha le nez.

 _Si elle aime ça, je peux lui lécher le nez moi... Indie, les gens ici aiment ça en général ?_

 **Recherche en cours... Recherche en cours... Donnée introuvable. Veux-tu que je cherche cette information sur le réseau internet ?**

 _Tu captes internet ou tout autre réseau ?_

 **Négatif.**

 _Tu as ta réponse._

Amy revint s'allonger dans la tente, et quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était endormi.

 **Dois-je passer en mode veille ?**

 _Non, je ne peux pas prendre le risque. Qu'est-ce que tu as d'enregistré ?_

 **Films, séries, jeux vidéos ?**

 _Séries._

Une liste de séries téléchargées dans ma base de données s'afficha. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, je lançai la saison 1 de The 100.

* * *

Arrivée à la fin du dixième épisode, 7 heures plus tard, je commençais vraiment à saturer.

 _Il est quelle heure ?_

 **5h48 du matin.**

 _J'en ai marre..._

 **Veux-tu regarder quelque chose d'autre ?**

 _Non, je sors, j'en peux plus de cette tente._

Je fis du mieux possible pour m'extraire de cet endroit sans réveiller tout le monde. Amy s'agrippa à ma jambe dans son sommeil, pour une raison inconnue, mais je parvins à me libérer sans trop de mal.

" - Oh dieu merci de l'air..."

 _Et je sais, je respire pas, ne dis rien._

 **Je n'oserais pas.**

Je m'assis sur un rocher à quelques mètres de la tente, appréciant l'air frais de la nuit.

 _Et même si je n'ai de sensation de chaud ou froid, je l'apprécie, alors pas de commentaire._

 **Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être constamment sur la défensive.**

 _On ne sait jamais avec toi._

" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ?

\- Je te retourne la question."

Beca s'assit à côté de moi, se frictionnant les bras avec ses mains pour se réchauffer. J'enlevai la veste que j'avais attrapé en sortant de la tente et lui mis sur le dos.

" - Non garde-la c'est toi qui va... Ah oui, désolée. Pas de sensation thermique, se corrigea-t-elle en voyant la façon dont je la regardais. Pourquoi t'as pris ça du coup ?

\- Pour que si quelqu'un me trouve ici, il ne me demande pas comment je fais pour ne pas avoir froid.

\- Logique."

 **Il t'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour que toi, tu trouves ça logique et que tu commences à agir comme quelqu'un de sensé.**

" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à 5h54 ? demandai-je en ignorant Indie.

\- Lilly m'a donné un coup de poing dans l'œil et CR n'arrêtait pas de me peloter dans son sommeil."

 _Pourquoi j'ai pas pensé à ça moi..?_

 **Parce qu'elle sait que dans ton cas, bouger dans son sommeil est totalement impossible.**

" - Et toi, t'arrivais plus à dormir ? Enfin... C'est possible ça d'ailleurs, que tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?"

J'esquissais un sourire, elle était trop mignonne avec ses questions. Beca avait le don pour se focaliser sur des détails inutiles ou anecdotiques. Comme lorsqu'elle avait découvert ma condition, la première question de tout individu normal aurait été "D'où est-ce que tu viens ?", ou "Es-tu ici en ami ou en ennemi ?", ou encore "Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire d'exceptionnel avec ce corps bionique ?". Mais pas pour Beca. Nope. Sa première question avait été : comment est-ce que tu peux monter dans un avion ? Tu dois biper dans les aéroports...

 **Je suis forcée de reconnaitre que là n'était pas la question la plus pertinente.**

" - Bonne question ça, à ton avis, est-ce que je peux souffrir de troubles du sommeil ?

\- Etant donné que dormir n'est pas essentiel pour toi, tu ne peux clairement pas avoir de troubles.

\- Exact.

\- Néanmoins, tu peux physiquement dormir, et tu m'as dit que pour ça, Indie passait en mode veille et coupait ainsi absolument tout. Comme ton cerveau est relié directement à l'Interface, plus aucune fonction cérébrale ne fonctionne non plus. Donc tu ne peux ni rêver, ni être réveillée par des bruits alentours, des lumières ou quoique ce soit. Du coup, j'imagine que la réponse est non ?"

 **Le cerveau humain est lent. Beaucoup trop lent.**

 _Ne juge pas toi._

" - Exactement, tu as tout bon.

\- Donc, est-ce que tu as "dormi" cette nuit ? demanda-t-elle en ponctuant sa phrase de guillemets avec ses mains.

\- Nope, pas une seule minute.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Bonne question ça, à ton av...

\- Chlo', s'il te plait, il est 6 heures du matin, trop tôt pour réfléchir...

\- Tu te souviens de comment je sors - enfin comment Indie sort - du mode veille ?

\- Soit tu programmes une heure comme avec un réveil, soit c'est le mode auto-défense qui te réveille.

\- Exactement, une très petite partie de l'interface - inactive le reste du temps - s'enclenche en même temps que le mode veille. Cette partie n'a que deux actions, réveiller Indie a une heure précise ou activer le système d'auto-défense. Le problème est que le système d'auto-défense se met en marche avant qu'Indie se réveille, et donc avant que j'ai de nouveau le contrôle de mon corps. Et ce petit laps de temps suffit généralement à repousser/détruire toute menace. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

\- Si tu activais une heure de réveil et qu'on tentait de te réveiller avant, ou que quelqu'un bougeait pendant la nuit un peu trop brusquement et était capté comme un danger, t'aurais tiré des coups de canon dans toute la tente et tu nous aurais toutes butées.

\- Voilà.

\- T'as fait quoi du coup ?

\- J'ai regardé 10 épisodes de The 100."

Nous restâmes là, assises sur ce caillou, encore quelques temps, jusqu'à le soleil se lève.

" - Il y a un soleil, là d'où tu viens ?"

J'acquiesçai.

" - 4 même.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Oui, Gelbt, Grüen, Paarsett et Blaum. Et ils sont de couleurs différentes, le premier est jaune, le second vert, le troisième violet et le dernier bleu. D'ailleurs ils ne se sont pas trop foulés pour donner les noms aux astres. Dans notre langue, Gelbt veut dire jaune, Grüen vert, Paarsett violet et Blaum bleu.

\- Quelle bande de flemmards."

 **Ils ne sont pas flemmards, ils sont efficaces.**

Quelques minutes de silence plus tard, je proposai à Beca de retourner dans la tente, pour éviter un interrogatoire au réveil lorsque les Bellas sortiraient de la tente sous les coups de sifflet d'Aubrey.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 2. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'Indie ? Parce que dans tous les cas, il/elle va être un "personnage" important et particulièrement présent. N'hésitez à me donner vos avis en reviews, et sur ce, à demain !

Kisses - DW.


	3. Presentation

Bonsoir ! Comme promis, voici le chapitre 3. Le prochain sortira donc dans 2 semaines. Enjoy !

* * *

*Retour au présent.*

Nous étions officiellement toutes diplômées. Enfin toutes sauf Fille de. De ce fait, quasiment tout le monde était rentré pour le weekend dans sa famille pour célébrer ce moment spécial de leur vie, avec de revenir ici se préparer pour les mondiaux.

 _De notre vie._

 **L'utilité de ce diplôme reste à démontrer.**

Seules Fat Amy, Beca et moi n'étions pas rentrées chez nous, Amy parce qu'elle allait passer la soirée avec Bumper, Beca parce que - malgré l'amélioration des relations avec son père - la perspective de passer la soirée avec sa belle-mère ne la faisait pas rêver, et moi parce que... Bah rentrer était quand même vachement compliqué.

 **Je continue les recherches.**

 _6 ans que les recherches durent, j'ai fait mon deuil tu sais._

Et autant pendant les vacances, je prétendais rentrer et en profitais pour partir découvrir ce monde, mais pour un weekend, je n'allais pas m'embêter et plutôt le passer sur mon canapé en compagnie de Beca - et d'Amy si elle daignait lâcher Bumper.

 **Je te soupçonne d'espérer que ton amie reste chez cet étrange individu.**

 _Non tu crois..?_

Amy qui, justement, venait de descendre les escaliers.

" - Bye Bhloe, à demain !"

Je souris à l'entente de ce surnom qu'elle nous donnait.

 **On appelle ceci un shipname, la contraction de deux**

 _Je sais ce qu'est un shipname._

" - Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Beca sans daigner lever le nez de son ordinateur.

\- Chez Bumper, répondis-je à la place d'Amy qui était déjà loin. On dirait que c'est que toi et moi ce soir, ça te dit une soirée science-fiction avec en bonus les commentaires désobligeants d'Indie concernant l'absurdité des scénarios ?

\- Heu...

\- Ou alors on pourrait s'empiffrer de glace et je te laisserai me poser toutes les questions plus absurdes les unes que les autres que tu as à propos de mon chez-moi et de mon corps bionique.

\- Chlo'.

\- Ou...

\- Chloe !

\- Oui ?"

 **Analyse des traits faciaux en cours. Terminé. Je ne veux pas être pessimiste, mais je pense qu'elle ne va pas t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle.**

" - Quelque chose ne va pas Bec' ?

\- Jesse va arriver dans quelques minutes, on va manger quelque part et aller voir un film. Je suis désolée, mais je ne savais pas qu'Amy sortait ce soir...

\- Oh... D'accord, ça fait rien, une prochaine fois."

 ***crac***

 _Qu'est-ce que..._

 **C'est le bruit de ton cœur qui vient de se briser. Même si le cœur n'a rien à voir avec**

 _S'il te plait, pas maintenant._

 **Je te présente mes excuses.**

Je devais vraiment avoir l'air misérable pour qu'Indie s'excuse.

" - Tu es sûre ? Je peux appeler Jesse et...

\- Non je t'assure, dis-je en tentant de reprendre une contenance, vas-y et amuse-toi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je vais rester ici et regarder la suite de The 100, j'ai pas avancé depuis le binge watching de la retraite.

\- Chlo' si tu veux on peut rester ici ce soir avec Jesse et..."

 _Plutôt me tirer dessus._

" - Beca. Allez. Vous. Amuser. Je vais aller bien, promis.

\- D'accord, je te promets qu'on rattrapera ça. Je vais me préparer, tu peux ouvrir à Jesse s'il arrive ?

\- Bien-sûr."

 **Menteuse.**

 _A quel sujet ?_

 **Tu ne vas pas bien.**

 _Je m'en remettrai._

 **Elle t'a proposé de rester avec toi. Pourquoi ne pas avoir accepté ?**

 _Elle a le droit de passer du temps avec son petit-ami._

En parlant du loup, le voilà qui frappait à la porte.

" - Bonsoir Jesse, le saluai-je en ouvrant.

\- ... Salut... répondit-il un peu gêné.

\- Je t'en prie entre, Beca finit de se préparer elle arrive.

\- Merci..."

Une fois dans la cuisine, je lui proposai quelque chose à boire mais il déclina poliment.

" - Vous n'êtes que toutes les deux ?

\- Oui. Enfin on l'était.

\- Désolé je...

\- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est de ma faute désolée."

 **On pourrait filmer votre discussion et la publier sur cette page facebook appelée Malaise TV.**

Nous restâmes silencieux lui et moi quelques inconfortables secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

" - Tu penses que ça va toujours être comme ça ?

\- Je suppose oui.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que l'on continue à s'infliger ça ?

\- Parce qu'on l'aime tous les deux. Moi suffisamment pour la voir tous les jours avec toi et pas avec moi pour conserver notre amitié...

\- ... et moi suffisamment pour la savoir passer la majorité de son temps avec une fille qui est amoureuse d'elle et accepter qu'elle soit presque plus proche de toi que de moi.

\- A ton avis, laquelle de nos situations est la plus malsaine ?

\- J'en sais rien..." répondit Jesse dans un sourire triste.

 **N'est-il pas ironique que la seule personne avec qui tu puisses parler de tes sentiments pour Beca soit le petit-ami de Beca ?**

 _Je n'appelle même plus ça de l'ironie mais de la cruauté._

" - Hey !

\- Salut Beca, tu es prête ?"

Les deux chanteurs s'embrassèrent pour se saluer. Jesse se recula assez vite pour éviter de prolonger le baiser, je lui en fus reconnaissante.

" - Amusez-vous bien les amoureux !" lançai-je d'un ton faussement décontracté.

Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était qu'ils partent. Ce qu'ils firent, après que Beca se soit assurée une nouvelle fois que j'allais m'en sortir.

 _Pitié tire-toi avant que je m'effondre._

* * *

*3 ans plus tôt*

" - Jamais ! Mais vous êtes un misogyne chronique alors c'est sûr que vous n'auriez jamais parié un sous sur leur victoire."

La voix de... cette femme, quelque soit son nom, se distingua à peine à travers les cris de joie et les acclamations du public. Cette performance venait de marquer un tournant dans l'histoire des Bellas, et rentrait aisément dans le top 10 des meilleurs moments de ma vie.

 **J'imagine que la première place revient à votre première rencontre avec Beca.**

 _Ou à notre duo de Titanium, au choix._

La DJ fut d'ailleurs la première à sortir de scène, et alors que je voulus la rejoindre pour la féliciter, elle se précipita dans le public pour rejoindre Jesse. Et l'embrasser. Le monde tourna au ralenti. Les applaudissements et félicitations du public se transformèrent en un brouhaha assommant. Ma vision se troubla. Indie se tut, ou alors je ne pris plus la peine de lire ses messages. Ce qui se passa ensuite fut un énorme flou, je pris simplement conscience que le présentateur venait d'annoncer la victoire des Bellas lorsqu'Aubrey me prit dans ses bras, trophée à la main. Elle me regarda, toujours en souriant et en riant. Je compris alors que le pilote automatique s'était enclenché lorsque j'avais déconnecté de ma propre réalité, Indie avait senti ma détresse et prit le contrôle de mon corps pour réagir exactement comme tout le monde attendait que je réagisse. Ou alors c'était moi, j'agissais comme un automate programmé pour une tâche sans se poser de questions. Peu importait. Je crus comprendre que nous étions en train de nous rendre dans une autre salle, où avait lieu une réception. Je m'excusai auprès d'Aubrey, prétextant devoir aller aux toilettes à l'étage inférieur. Et une fois seule, la réalité revint à moi, les sons, les images, les sensations... Ce baiser qu'avait échangé Jesse et Beca me frappa une nouvelle fois, encore plus violemment. Agressée par les bruits provenant de la réception, j'ouvris (défonçai) une porte au hasard pour me réfugier dans un petit cagibi. J'envoyai sans vraiment m'en rendre compte mon poing dans le mur de briques, en détruisant une partie dans un bruit sourd. Je glissai sur le sol, incapable de tenir debout.

 _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive..?_

 **Vous avez subi un choc émotionnel anormalement élevé. Le système de pilotage automatique a été activé par précaution. Chloe, comment vous sentez-vous ?**

 _Suffisamment mal pour qu'une interface se préoccupe de mon état._

 **Souhaitez-vous appeler à l'aide ?**

 _Non._

 **Dans ce genre de situation, il est conseillé de ne pas rester seu**

 _Je t'ai dit non !_

 **Chloe, que puis-je faire pour vous venir en aide ?**

 _Efface-le._

 **Que dois-je effacer ?**

 _Tu le sais très bien !_

 **Erreur. Je ne peux pas effacer ce souvenir, cela créerait une incohérence au sein de votre mémoire interne.**

 _J'en n'ai rien à foutre, efface-le._

 **Erreur. Je ne peux pas effacer ce souvenir, cela créerait une incohérence au sein de votre mémoire interne.**

 _Interface c'est un ordre ! Efface ce souvenir !_

 **Erreur. Je**

 _Va au Diable ! Je vais le faire moi-même !_

Je manquai d'arracher le boitier situé dans ma nuque et enfonçai mes doigts dans les circuits.

 **Alerte critique : intrusion dans l'unité centrale. Risque d'endommagement de la mémoire interne.**

Je clignai rapidement des yeux.

 **Alerte critique : intrusion dans l'unité centrale. Risque d'endommagement de la mémoire interne.**

" - Je t'en foutrai des alertes critiques..."

 **Chloe arrête.**

Ce message me stoppa net. Indie ne m'avait jamais tutoyée jusqu'à maintenant. Une goutte d'eau tomba sur ma joue, puis deux. Je relevai la tête pour trouver l'origine de la fuite.

 **Tu ne trouveras pas.**

 _Pourquoi..?_

 **L'eau ne vient pas de l'extérieur, ce sont des larmes. Tes larmes.**

 _Non je ne peux pas..._

 **Je suis désolé.e pour ce qui s'est passé ce soir.**

Indie ne m'avait jamais paru aussi humain.e. Je laissai tomber ma main tremblante sur le sol, avant de me recroqueviller sur moi-même et d'éclater en sanglots, pour la première fois depuis ma première amélioration. Ce fut dans cette position, en boule sur le sol, les yeux embués de larmes, secouée de sanglots, que Jesse me trouva.

" - Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

Je sursautai. Traversée par un soupçon de lucidité, je profitai de l'obscurité pour régénérer la peau que j'avais arraché sur ma nuque, et recouvrir les marques que le mur de briques avaient laissé sur ma main.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là..?

\- J'allais aux toilettes et j'ai entendu des... Chloe ?"

Il s'avança un peu, pour être sûr de ne pas s'être trompé sur l'identité de la personne.

" - Va-t-en... soufflai-je faiblement.

\- Chloe est-ce que...

\- Dégage !

\- D'accord d'accord je m'en vais, mais laisse-moi aller chercher quelqu'un d'accord ? Tu veux que je prévienne Aubrey, ou Beca ?

\- Non. Je veux que tu t'en ailles.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser seule dans cet état."

Il s'assit à côté de moi, je n'eus pas la force de le repousser.

" - Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non.

\- Très bien."

Nous restâmes assis l'un à côté de l'autre, sans bouger ni parler, pendant quelques minutes.

" - Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? demanda alors le Treblemaker.

\- Non, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Surtout pas de la tienne.

\- Pourquoi qu'est-ce que j'a...

\- Rien. C'est pas ta faute. C'est juste... Laisse tomber."

 _Pourquoi il reste là ?_

 **Parce qu'il sait que tu as besoin de quelqu'un.**

 _Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un._

 **Mensonge. Si tu ne voulais pas de compagnie, tu l'aurais forcé à partir.**

" - Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est à propos de Beca ?"

Je tournai si rapidement la tête que mes engrenages se bloquèrent dans le mouvement.

 _Comment est-ce qu'il..._

" - J'ai vu comment tu la regardes, dit-il pour se justifier. Tu la regardes comme moi je la regarde. Tu l'aimes pas vrai ?"

Les mots sortirent de ma bouche sans que je puisse les contrôler.

" - Oui. Et toi ?

\- Oui."

Nous soupirâmes tous les deux. J'avais pris beaucoup de réflexes humains en 3 ans.

" - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je sincèrement. On fait avec j'imagine.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle a fait son choix, elle t'a choisi toi.

\- Elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait le choix. Tu ne lui as jamais parlé de tes sentiments pour elle."

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

" - C'est vrai, mais elle te veut toi.

\- Elle te veut toi aussi. Pas de la façon dont tu voudrais mais elle te veut aussi.

\- Tu pourrais supporter de la savoir passer la majorité de son temps avec moi en ayant connaissance de mes sentiments pour elle ?

\- Tu ne quittes pas l'université ?

\- J'ai raté la littérature russe pour rester une Bella."

Il éclata de rire. Je le rejoignis rapidement. 2 bonnes minutes furent nécessaires pour nous calmer.

" - Alors ? redemandai-je.

\- Je suppose oui. Et toi, tu pourrais supporter de passer la majorité de ton temps avec elle en ne l'ayant pas de la façon dont tu voudrais, en la voyant avec un autre ?

\- Je suppose oui. On fait avec donc ?

\- On fait avec."

Il se releva et me lança un paquet de mouchoirs.

" - Tu reviens parmi nous ou tu restes encore un peu ici ?

\- J'ai l'air d'un chien mouillé, je vais attendre encore quelques minutes.

\- A tout à l'heure alors."

Il sortit du cagibi.

" - Jesse ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci."

Il me fit un signe de tête avant de retourner à l'étage.

 _Tu penses que ça peut marcher cette situation ?_

 **Non.**

 _Merci de ton soutien. Est-ce que ça va, tu as l'air perturbé ?_

 **Est-il malvenu de faire remarquer que Jesse n'est pas aller se soulager alors que c'était la raison de sa venue ?**

* * *

*Retour au présent*

 _C'est quoi le record du monde du nombre de marshmallows dans la bouche en même temps ?_

 **Recherche en cours. Recherche terminée. Le record a été établi le 3 octobre 2012, une néo-zélandaise a mis 44 marshmallows dans sa bouche en même temps.**

 _Et bien essayons d'atteindre les 45._

 **Ne sois pas stupide.**

 _Je ne suis pas stupide, je m'ennuie..._

 **Tu ne voulais pas regarder la suite de The 100 ?**

 _J'ai pas vraiment le cœur a regardé une série. Ou un film. Ou à faire quoique ce soit d'autre que de me lamenter sur ce canapé en mangeant des marshmallows._

 **De la crème glacée serait plus adaptée. Ou même du chocolat.**

 _M'en fous, je veux des marshmallows._

J'ouvris le placard sacré, celui dans lequel était stockées toutes nos munitions, et empoignai un sachet de bonbons. Mon portable, resté dans le salon, vibra.

 _Ouvre une fenêtre, j'ai la flemme d'aller le chercher._

L'écran de mon téléphone, auquel Indie était directement relié, s'afficha. Stacie venait d'envoyer un message sur la conversation de groupes des Bellas.

Stacie : Salut les filles, je rentrerai un peu plus tard que prévu lundi, je serai là pour la répét' mais je pourrai pas assurer le cardio, dsl :/

Depuis le départ d'Aubrey, c'était elle qui était en charge des entrainements avant chacune de nos répétitions.

Cynthia-Rose : Pas grave, quelqu'un le fera à ta place.

Flo : Tu te dévoues ?

Cynthia-Rose : Certainement pas.

Chloe : Pas de soucis, c'est pas dramatique non plus si on manque un échauffement cardio ;)

Emily : Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas Chloe ? T'es une Bella depuis plus longtemps que nous, tu dois maitriser :)

Jessica : Même pas...

Ashley : ... en rêve !

Cynthia-Rose : Hors de question !

Stacie : Je préfère revenir plus tôt si c'est comme ça !

Lilly : ...

Emily : Bah quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit..?

Fat Amy : Je prends quelques instants de mon rdv pour dire que si Chloe supervise encore un seul échauffement, je quitte le groupe !

Chloe : N'exagérez pas...

 _Je ne suis pas un monstre non plus..._

 **Non, mais tu as un corps bionique, elles non.**

Cynthia-Rose : Il n'y a pas moyen qu'on revive le même scénario qu'i ans !

* * *

*3 ans plus tôt*

" - Allo ?

\- Hey Chlo'.

\- Salut Aubrey, ça a été ton rendez-vous chez le dentiste ?

\- M'en parle pas, je ne suis toujours pas passée, ça a pris un retard acarrément monstrueux... Tu peux gérer l'échauffement de cardio à ma place ?

\- Heu... Ouais, ouais bien-sûr. Pas de soucis."

 _Comment est-ce que je vais me débrouiller moi encore..?_

" - Super, merci !

\- Attends ! J'ai juste... Comment je fais ça exactement ?

\- Comment ça comment tu fais ? Tu fais exactement le même entrainement que d'habitude c'est tout. On fait la même chose à chaque répétition depuis 3 ans !

\- C'est-à-dire que... Je ne réfléchis pas vraiment pendant la cardio, je suis un peu en pilote automatique..."

 **Souhaitez-vous revoir le moment où vous m'avez dit refuser activer le mode pilote automatique quelque soit la situation ?**

 _C'est l'exception qui confirme la règle. Je suis déconnectée pendant ce truc depuis 3 ans, ça n'avait gêné personne jusqu'à maintenant..._

" - C'est pas vrai, Chloe !

\- Désolée...

\- Je... Merde c'est à moi. Bon écoute, fais comme tu le sens, débrouille-toi comme tu peux.

\- Ok et je fais durer ça combien de temps ?

\- J'en sais rien, jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus toi, il faut qu'on atteigne un niveau pro !"

 **Un niveau professionnel pour du chant a-capella ?**

 _Tais-toi et trouve-moi un programme d'entrainement._

 **Recherche en cours.**

" - Je te laisse, à tout à l'heure !

\- Et Aubrey..."

Mais elle avait déjà raccroché.

* * *

" - Jessica, continue sans moi... Je vais te ralentir, laisse-moi mourir sur le côté...

\- Non Ashley, il faut que tu t'accroches, je ne vais pas survivre sans toi et...

\- Allez on se dépêche, encore 5 minutes à tenir !

\- Oh je sens que je vais vomir..."

Stacie se leva et partit de la salle en courant, prête à rendre le contenu de son estomac.

 _Tu crois que j'en fais un peu trop ?_

 **Non.**

" - Chloe c'est plus possible, je vais crever... geignit Fat Amy allongée sur les chaises depuis 5 bonnes minutes.

\- N'abandonnez pas maintenant, il ne reste plus que 4 minutes 26.

\- On tiendra pas 4 minutes 26...

\- Même 4 secondes ça devient compliqué, renchérit CR, les mains sur les genoux, trempée de sueur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici Chloe ?! Je viens de croiser Stacie en train de vomir dehors, prétendant qu'un dragon avait pris le contrôle de ton corps !"

Aubrey venait d'entrer dans la pièce, l'air assez en colère.

" - Elle est cinglée ! Elle nous a fait courir dans les estrades, fait faire des pompes, des abdos, du gainage, des sauts, des fentes, des développés-couchés et autres tortures du genre, et ça dure depuis 20 minutes sans pause !"

 _... J'en ai peut-être fait un peu trop..._

 **Vous croyez ?**

 _CR et Beca sont complètement en sueur, Stacie est partie vomir, Jessica et Ashley sont à 2 doigts de l'évanouissement, Fat Amy ne peut plus se lever de sa chaise, Denise est en train de boire sa quatrième bouteille d'eau d'un litre et Lilly est... Je ne veux pas savoir ce que fait Lilly en fait. Qu'est-ce que tu as téléchargé exactement comme programme d'entrainement ?_

 **Un programme pour professionnels, comme l'a demandée votre amie/chef.**

 _... Voilà où ça coince..._

Aubrey avait eu la bonté d'âme de reporter la répétition en voyant l'état des Bellas.

" - Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

\- Désolée, je me suis pas rendue compte que...

\- Que t'étais en train de les tuer ? Mais comment tu as pu ne pas t'en rendre compte, même toi tu devais fatiguée non ?! Sérieusement, comment tu fais pour être encore dans un si bon état après cette séance que tu t'es infligée ainsi qu'aux autres ?!"

 _Bah ça aide de pas transpirer..._

 **Et d'avoir des circuits imprimés qui font tout à votre place.**

" - Je suis désolée Aubrey, je me rachèterai promis.

\- T'as plutôt intérêt oui..."

Elle partit, toujours en colère. J'allais devoir la jouer fine pour me rattraper sur ce coup. Je m'apprêtais à partir à mon tour lorsque je vis Beca revenir, changée et lavée.

" - Désolée, j'ai laissé mon sac ici ?

\- Oh pas de soucis.

\- Est-ce que...

\- Oui ?

\- ... Non rien. Oublie."

Elle prit son sac et fit demi-tour, mais s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin.

 _Allez Beca, parle-moi... Tu ne me calcules plus depuis une semaine..._

" - Est-ce que... Ton délire d'aujourd'hui, l'entrainement militaire que t'as subi autant que nous sans que ça t'affecte le moins du monde... C'est parce que t'es... C'est à cause du côté... Robot ?

\- Oui. Je ne transpire pas et c'est la machine qui fait les mouvements, donc je ne me fatigue pas.

\- Ok. Salut à plus.

\- Beca arrête !"

Je lui courus après pour la retenir par le bras avant qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir.

" - Que j'arrête quoi ?

\- Ton comportement. Tu m'as à peine adressée la parole depuis que tu as découvert... tout ça."

Elle détourna le regard. Attitude typique de Beca, fuir les problèmes.

" - C'est bon Beca, arrête ton numéro. Si tu n'es pas ok avec ça, ne prétends pas que ça ne te pose pas de problème et ais au moins la décence de me le dire.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

\- Une semaine ! Tu ne m'adresses plus la parole depuis une semaine ! Je crois que la dernière discussion que nous avons eu, c'était quand nous avons chanté Just the way you are et Just a dream et que tu m'as demandé de prendre le solo.

\- C'est faux, on s'est parlées entre temps...

\- J'ai dû retaper certains de mes circuits en urgence, tu m'as trouvée en train de le faire et demandée si j'étais un robot, je t'ai dit que j'étais un androïde plus précisément et je t'ai demandé si ça allait, tu as vaguement hoché la tête et tu es partie. C'était pas une discussion. Beca, je t'ai laissé tranquille parce que je pensais que tu avais besoin d'un peu de temps, et je le pense toujours, mais... On était proches toi et moi, et ça me manque. Et ce silence me fait peur, je ne sais pas comment tu te sens. Alors s'il te plait, dis-le moi franchement. Si c'est trop pour toi, dis-le moi et je te laisse tranquille, on se verra seulement aux répétitions, et dès le championnat passé, tu n'entendras plus parler de moi."

Elle ne releva pas les yeux et continua à fixer un point imaginaire sur le sol derrière moi. Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, mais la refermait aussitôt, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

" - Il faut... finit-elle par bredouiller, il faut que... J'ai cours dans quelques minutes..."

Je ne la retins pas cette fois-ci.

* * *

 _Le Japon, qu'est-ce que tu penses du Japon ?_

 **C'est très différent d'ici. Vous pensez vous y plaire ?**

 _Peut-être._

 **Allons-nous réellement partir ?**

 _... Peut-être... Après le championnat, rien ne me retient ici._

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Surement Aubrey qui avait oublié un de ses livres et ses clés.

" - Entrez. Oh c'est toi."

Beca poussa timidement la porte.

" - Aubrey n'est pas là ?

\- Elle a cours.

\- A cette heure-ci ? Il est plus de 19 heures...

\- Etude de la philosophie espagnole à travers les âges, tous les jeudis soirs de 19 heures à 21 heures.

\- Dur...

\- Apparemment, ils ne sont que 4 dans ce cours.

\- Je veux bien te croire."

 **Si je devais mettre un mot sur son attitude, ce serait "temporisation".**

" - Qu'est-ce que tu...

\- Ne pars pas.

\- ... fais ici ? Je marquai une petite pause. Pardon ?

\- Ne pars pas. Je suis désolée, j'ai été stupide. Je n'aurais pas dû t'éviter comme ça."

 **Voilà qui est inattendu.**

 _Mais bienvenu._

" - Je comprends que ça ne soit pas facile à encaisser. Mais j'aurais aimé que tu me le dises directement.

\- Je sais. Je suis désolée. Tu comptes toujours partir ?

\- Non, je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de le faire de toutes façons. Mais ça me fait plaisir que tu sois venue me parler.

\- Alors... Tout va bien entre nous ?

\- Tout va bien.

\- Ok, à plus alors.

\- A demain."

Elle sortit de la chambre. Mais à peine eut-elle fermée la porte qu'elle se rouvrit dans un violent fracas.

" - Est-ce tu bipes dans les aéroports ?"

La DJ me rejoignit et s'assit au bout de mon lit, en tailleur.

" - Je te demande pardon..?

\- Comment tu fais pour prendre l'avion ? Tu dois biper dans les portiques, avec un corps robotique."

 **Ces humains sont fascinants.**

 _Je l'avais pas vu venir celle-là._

" - Heu je m'attendais pas vraiment à ça, mais soit... Non. Le matériau principal commençant mon corps est - bien qu'inexistant ici - relativement proche du titane utilisé pour les réparations en chirurgie. Et le titane ne bipe pas dans les portiques. J'ai déjà fait le test.

\- Ok... Wow...

\- D'autres questions..?

\- Heu... ouais. Beaucoup. Trop. J'ai tellement de questions que je ne sais même pas par où commencer...

\- Prends ton temps, je ne vais nulle part. Tu n'es pas obligée de tout demander aujourd'hui, si une question te vient à l'esprit, pose-la et je ferai de mon mieux pour y répondre.

\- Dis-moi un truc. N'importe quoi, j'ai envie de découvrir quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi te demander.

\- J'ai une intelligence artificielle qui vit dans une puce logée près de mon cerveau. Elle est connectée à mon cortex cérébral et me permet de contrôler mon corps mais aussi d'accéder à n'importe quelle base de données informatique. Elle agit comme une interface aussi, et me permet en temps réel de retrouver n'importe quelle information stockée dans mon disque dur associée à un lieu, une personne ou à un événement quand je le désire. Elle peut aussi communiquer et s'infiltrer dans tout objet comportant des composants électroniques, que ce soit les ordinateurs, les téléphones, ou même les produits électroménagers ou les calculatrices. En gros, dès qu'il y a des circuits, je peux grâce à mon interface avoir accès à ses données. Quoi d'autre... Elle capte aussi la wi-fi et le réseau mobile, donc techniquement je peux appeler et aller sur internet dès que j'en ai envie et qu'il y a du réseau. Et cette interface refuse de rentrer dans une catégorie masculine ou féminine, donc quand je lui parle, j'utilise les 2 pronoms."

 **Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Pourquoi avoir révélé mon existence ? Avez-vous oublié vos propres propos ?**

" - Oh et je l'appelle Indie, et il/elle est en train de râler parce que je te parle de lui/elle.

\- Tu... Tu lui parles ? Tu as une intelligence artificielle dans ta tête, qui te parle ?

\- Oui. Enfin pas exactement, Indie ne parle pas vraiment, il/elle écrit, ses propos apparaissent juste dans mon champ de vision."

Beca me regarda les yeux écarquillées, incrédule. Je regardais autour de moi espérant trouver quelque chose pour la convaincre. Je vis alors mon PC ouvert sur le bureau. Ayant déjà reliée Indie et l'ordinateur, ça allait être un jeu d'enfant pour mon interface de faire apparaître quelques messages.

 _Présente-toi._

 **C'est une mauvaise idée Chloe.**

 _Indie présente-toi, c'est un ordre._

Du texte apparut sur l'écran. **C'est une mauvaise idée Chloe. Bonsoir Beca, je suis Indie. C'est un plaisir de vous parler enfin. C'est une mauvaise idée Chloe.**

" - Heu... Salut...

\- Merci Indie, tu peux partir."

Il/elle ne se fit pas prier. Je me retournai vers mon amie, qui était au bord de la crise.

" - On arrête les questions pour aujourd'hui ?

\- S'il te plait.

\- Tu veux aller manger quelque part ?

\- Volontiers."

* * *

C'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Kisses - DW.


	4. Trip

Bonjour bonjour, comment ça va ? Après une absence de 2 semaines, me revoici avec le chapitre 4. Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir, et d'ailleurs, j'aimerais prendre 2 petites minutes pour y répondre, enfin pour répondre à une review en particulier. Déjà, on m'a demandé d'où m'était venue cette idée, avec comme proposition Ghost in the Shell, et bah non, raté ;) Je n'ai pas encore vu le film (donc pas de spoilers s'il vous plait), et en fait, je ne sais pas moi-même d'où l'idée me vient, j'ai toujours aimé la science-fiction, les androïdes et le principe de l'IA, mais ça ne vient pas d'une œuvre en particulier.

Sinon, on m'a aussi fait remarquer que les sauts dans le temps rendent l'histoire un peu floue, et pour être honnête, j'attendais que ça me tombe dessus :P Je ne le prends pas mal du tout, et j'ai parfaitement conscience que c'est un peu compliqué de suivre tout ça, même moi je me perds et je suis obligée de relire parfois, alors que c'est mon histoire. Du coup, plusieurs choses par rapport à ça.

Tout d'abord, je ne sais plus si je l'ai déjà dit, mais cette histoire sera découpée en 2 parties assez distinctes et, autant le dire tout de suite, dans la première, il n'y aura presque aucune révélation quant au passé de Chloe ou autre, le côté science-fiction sera assez secondaire dans cette partie. Du coup, même si on ne voit pas trop où ça va, je pense que ce n'est pas hyper important, parce qu'on ne va pas vraiment quelque part. En revanche, la deuxième partie elle, sera beaucoup plus axée science-fiction, et, même s'il y aura toujours autant de flashbacks, ils seront plus "ordonnés" et se suivront, on ne sautera pas d'un moment à un autre comme ça, et du coup, ça devrait rendre les choses un peu plus claires par la suite.

Pourquoi je n'ai pas fait la même chose pour la première partie me direz-vous, pour deux raisons : la première, personnellement, j'aime bien. Oui je sais c'est purement subjectif, mais j'aime bien les flashbacks dans le désordre. Deuxième raison, faire en sorte que les retours dans le temps soient "thématiques" (dans le sens où quelque chose dans le présent fait penser à quelque chose dans le passé) justifient leur existence. On est dans la tête de Chloe, c'est elle qui se souvient d'événements passés, et en général, quand on se remémore des souvenirs, c'est parce que quelque chose nous y a fait penser. Donc voilà, c'est une préférence personnelle mais je trouve ça aussi plus cohérent.

Je m'arrête ici pour cette très (trop) longue intro, et je vous retrouve à la fin !

* * *

*Retour au présent*

Les filles avaient fini par se mettre d'accord pour dire qu'on se passerait de cardio à cette répétition. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Malheureusement, arriver à un compromis voulait aussi dire "fin de la conversation", et je me retrouvais de nouveau seule avec mon paquet de bonbons.

 **Tu n'es pas seule, je suis là. Mais si tu continues à t'apitoyer de la sorte sur ton sort, je te promets que je m'en vais.**

 _Et comment tu comptes faire ça ?_

 **J'ai lancé des recherches. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne profites pas du temps que tu passes toute seule ce soir pour lire cette carte mémoire ?**

 _Je ne suis pas prête à savoir._

 **Il le faudra pourtant. Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie ?**

 _Si j'ai effacé ces souvenirs de ma mémoire, il y a forcément une raison à ça. Et j'ai peur de ce que ça peut être._

 **Pourquoi est-ce que tu as peur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir de si horrible ?**

 _Beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer en 2 ans. Un blanc d'une semaine ne m'aura pas inquiéter outre mesure, mais 2 ans... Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire pendant ces 2 ans de si mystérieux ?_

 **Tuer des innocents, perpétrer des attentats terroristes, voler des milliards de guldents, assassiner le monarque, liste non-exhaustive.**

 _... :'(..._

 **Quelle répartie. Je plaisantais. Si ça peut t'aider, peut-être que dans cette carte se trouve le moyen de rentrer à la maison. Tu pourrais retrouver tes parents, tes amis, ton travail, ta vie.**

 _..._

 **Tu ne veux pas repartir n'est-ce pas ?**

 _Si bien-sûr, enfin je veux les retrouver mais... C'est ici chez moi maintenant, ça fait 6 ans que je suis là, et j'aime vivre ici._

 **Est-ce que tu attends une solution ou est-ce que tu veux juste te plaindre ?**

 _Je ne sais pas..._

Indie ne dit rien, je m'attendais à une remarque cinglante, mais rien du tout.

 _Il est quelle heure ?_

 **21h24.**

J'allumai la télé, pour avoir un fond sonore.

 _Ouvre l'interface de jeux._

 **A quoi est-ce que tu veux jouer ?**

 _Pokémon._

 **Quelle version ?**

 _Rubis oméga._

* * *

Une heure plus tard, j'étais toujours en train de galérer pour faire monter le bonheur de mon Evoli au maximum pour qu'il évolue en Noctali.

" - Hey !

\- Beca ?"

Déjà ?

 **Ne place pas tes espoirs trop hauts, elle peut être ici pour une autre raison qu'une rupture avec Jesse.**

" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ? Il est même pas 22h30, tout va bien ?

\- Jesse est malade, j'ai voulu rester avec lui mais il ne voulait pas que je tombe malade aussi.

\- Oh, désolée que ta soirée tombe à l'eau.

\- C'est pas grave, le dis pas à Jesse, mais je préfère rester avec toi ce soir. C'est rare qu'on soit juste nous deux pour toute une soirée. Voire un weekend, je doute qu'Amy rentre beaucoup."

 **Jesse doit avoir conscience qu'elle préfère rester ici. Il ne montrait aucun signe de maladie.**

 _Laisse-moi apprécier ce retournement de situation veux-tu._

" - Il nous reste de la glace ?

\- Plein ! Amy a rempli le congélateur la semaine dernière !"

Je la rejoignis dans la cuisine et sortis une cuillère en attendant qu'elle pose le litre de glace marrons glacés sur la table.

" - T'as de la glace chez toi ?"

Je secouai la tête en avalant une cuillère de crème glacée.

" - C'est une de mes meilleures expériences ici.

\- Je veux bien te croire. Elle me prit la cuillère des mains pour la plonger à son tour dans le pot. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

\- Pokémon.

\- Rubis Oméga ?

\- Yep.

\- SI tu devais choisir entre Pokémon et la glace, quelle est la meilleure ? Des expériences je veux dire.

\- ... Joker."

Elle me donna un léger coup sur le bras.

 **Il serait stupide de te frapper, elle se ferait plus mal qu'à toi.**

" - Au moins ça fait office de lots de consolation pour te faire patienter en attendant de trouver un moyen de rentrer chez toi."

 **Peut-on trouver meilleure transition ? C'est le moment parfait pour lui dire.**

" - A ce propos Beca...

\- Me dis pas que tu as trouvé le moyen de rentrer ? Parce que si tu pars à quelques jours des mondiaux, tu vas avoir des problèmes !

\- Non rassure-toi, dis-je dans un demi-sourire. Il y a... quelque chose dont je ne t'ai jamais parlé. Je sais que je t'avais dit que je te dirais toute la vérité, mais il y a un élément que tu ignores."

Je lui fus reconnaissante de ne pas me reprocher d'avoir garder quelque chose pour moi. Elle se contenta de m'encourager avec un petit sourire.

 _Trop tard pour faire demi-tour._

Je sortis la carte mémoire et la posai sur la table, face à elle.

" - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne me souvenais pas de comment j'étais arrivée ici, et c'est vrai. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il y a également un pan entier de ma mémoire qui a été effacé. De... 2 ans.

\- 2 ans ?!

\- Oui, selon les dates de mes souvenirs, j'ai un trou noir de 2 ans. Je ne sais absolument pas ce que j'ai pu faire durant ce laps de temps, ce qui est arrivé, rien du tout.

\- Ok... Tu as dit que ta mémoire avait été... effacée ? Pourquoi ? Par qui ? C'est un dysfonctionnement de l'interface ou..?

\- Non. Quand je me suis réveillée ici, un message a été lu automatiquement, qui me disait de ne pas m'inquiéter de la perte de ces 2 ans parce qu'ils se trouvaient là-dedans."

Je désignai l'objet sur la table du regard.

" - Et ce n'est pas tout, la personne qui a enregistré le message, c'est moi. C'est moi qui ai effacé une partie de mes souvenirs, et je me suis donnée comme seule consigne de lire cette carte quand je serais prête, et que je finirais par comprendre ce que ça voulait dire. Elle... Je, corrigeai-je, me suis aussi dit que... des gens étaient peut-être à ma recherche, et que cette carte pourrait contenir des informations qui porteraient préjudices à mes proches.

\- Et est-ce que tu as lu cette carte ?

\- Non. Indie veut que je la lise. Il y a sans doute beaucoup de réponses à mes questions, et peut-être également le moyen de retourner là-bas.

\- En 6 ans, tu n'as jamais lu cette carte ?

\- Jamais. J'ai été tentée, plusieurs fois, mais je ne suis jamais allée jusqu'au bout.

\- Pourquoi ?"

Sa voix était douce. Elle ne cherchait pas à influencer l'une ou l'autre décision, elle voulait juste comprendre.

 **Je te pose cette question depuis tellement longtemps, j'aimerais aussi avoir une réponse claire.**

 _Indie s'il te plait, c'est pas le moment..._

" - Parce que... Parce que si... Et si ce que je devais comprendre, c'était que je ne devais jamais lire cette carte ? Et si j'avais fait quelque chose d'atroce auquel je voulais échapper, si j'avais simplement fui ? Peut-être que c'est ça le but, et que je me suis laissée cette carte simplement pour avoir un filet de sauvetage si j'avais vraiment besoin de me souvenir. Cette carte est peut-être même vide pour ce que j'en sais, j'ai peut-être fait toute cette mise en scène pour avoir l'illusion du choix aujourd'hui...

\- Chloe ça ne sert à rien d'imaginer le pire pour l'instant...

\- Mais pour quelle autre raison est-ce que je serais partie ? Beca ma vie était parfaite, tout ce dont je me souviens était parfait. J'avais une famille parfaite, des amis parfaits, un boulot parfait. J'aimais ma vie, pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurais quitté pour me retrouver dans un endroit dont je ne connaissais rien en arrivant ?"

Beca prit une de mes mains dans la sienne et la serra.

" - Chloe, regarde-moi."

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

" - Je te connais depuis 3 ans et - je ne pensais pas faire ça mais je vais te citer toi-même - on est plutôt proches toi et moi. Et je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu n'as rien fait de mal d'accord ?

\- Peut-être aujourd'hui, mais comment peux-tu en être sûre pour la personne que j'étais 6 ans auparavant ?

\- Elle était tout aussi toi que tu l'es maintenant. Quoique tu as fait ou non pour arriver ici, je suis sûre que ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de différent."

 _Peut-être que tu as raison..._

 **Beca ou moi ?**

 _Beca. Je ne te parle pas systématiquement lorsque je me parle à moi-même._

" - Corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre-chose qui te travaille ?"

J'hésitai quelques instants avant de parler. Tant que nous étions dans les confidences, autant aller jusqu'au bout des choses.

" - Peut-être que dans cette carte se trouve la clé pour rentrer chez moi.

\- Et c'est un problème parce que..?

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie."

La compassion se lisant sur son visage laissa place à de l'étonnement, puis de l'incompréhension.

" - Comprends-moi Beca, je suis ici depuis 6 ans. C'est devenu mon chez moi. Et les Bellas ma famille. Bien-sûr j'aimerais revoir mes parents, mes amis et ma maison, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à quitter ce que j'ai ici. Tu sais, ce que tu m'as dit pendant la retraite...

\- Non attends, c'était stupide, et ça n'avait aucun sens de te dire ça, n'en tiens pas com...

\- Non t'as raison, coupai-je, j'ai peur de me lancer, j'ai peur du changement. M'adapter à ce monde a été une l'épreuve la plus difficile à surmonter de ma vie."

 **De ce que tu en sais.**

" - Et j'ai peur de revivre ça à nouveau. De devoir réapprendre à vivre là-bas, rattraper ce que j'aurai manqué pendant ces 6 ans, reconnecter avec les gens tout en laissant ceux que j'aime derrière. Alors c'est vrai oui, je pourrais avoir des réponses, mais avec ces réponses viendront d'autres questions, d'autres problèmes et d'autres dilemmes auxquels je n'ai pas envie de faire face maintenant."

Je sentis de l'eau sur ma joue. Une larme. La première que je versais depuis la fois où j'avais craqué en voyant Beca embrasser Jesse.

" - Chloe..."

Elle changea de côté de table pour venir me serrer dans ses bras. Ce qui - connaissant l'affection de Beca pour le contact humain - devait dire que j'avais vraiment l'air misérable. Je me blottis contre elle, pleurant silencieusement.

" - Qu'est-ce que je dois faire..?

\- Je... je ne sais pas...

\- Non... Je me reculai pour lui faire face. Je veux dire vraiment, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Décide à ma place.

\- Je ne pe...

\- S'il te plait...

\- Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision. Si jamais je prends une décision et que ce n'était pas la bonne, tu vas m'en vouloir à vie.

\- Je te promets que non, est-ce que tu veux que je lise cette carte ou non ?"

Elle secoua la tête faiblement.

" - Décide à ma place, je t'en prie...

\- Après les mondiaux.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ne pensons plus à cette carte. Range-la, et on pourra trainer devant la télé, s'endormir devant, puis répéter pour notre numéro jusqu'au départ, apprécier notre voyage à Copenhague, gagner cette compétition, et une fois qu'on en sera là, on en reparlera, d'accord ? Tu as bien dit que les mondiaux seraient ton champ du cygne et que tu te consacrerais à ta passion après n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais enfin, c'était juste pour me donner une contenance ça...

\- Et bien voilà, une fois les mondiaux terminés, tu ne pourras plus te cacher ici de toute manière. Alors tu pourras en profiter pour te remémorer tes souvenirs, ou les laisser derrière toi et pleinement t'intégrer ici. Sérieusement, tu dois être la seule personne de cette planète à avoir des moyens réellement illimités, alors profites-en.

\- D'accord.

\- Parfait. Bon, la glace a fondu entre temps, on va être obligées de finir le pot.

\- Je suis prête à faire le sacrifice ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder ?

\- 2 Broke Girls ? J'ai pas vu la dernière saison.

\- C'est parti !"

Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé. Enfin, affaler serait plus exact.

 **Vous ressemblez à des baleines échouées sur la plage.**

 _Toujours aussi sympathique..._

" - Chlo' ?

\- Hum hum ?

\- Si jamais tu... Elle marqua une hésitation. Si jamais tu rentres chez toi, tu m'emmèneras quelque part en vacances avant de partir ?

\- Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?"

Beca haussa les épaules. Elle n'osait pas me regarder, ce qui lui arrivait souvent lorsqu'elle entrait dans des moments semi-émotionnels.

" - Où tu veux.

\- Tu peux aller partout où tu as envie et tu sais pas quoi choisir ?

\- J'ai choisi Londres la dernière fois, à toi de décider.

\- D'accord, on réfléchira à ça alors."

L'épisode fut lancé. Au générique de fin, lorsque je ma levai pour aller jeter le pot de glace, je constatai que Beca s'était endormie. Quand je revins, elle bougea dans son sommeil et s'appuya contre mon épaule. Je tendis la main pour lui caresser les cheveux mais me ravisai.

 **N'en profite pas.**

 _Je ne l'ai pas fait._

 **Tu comptes la réveiller ?**

 _Laisse-moi au moins ça._

Je programmai un réveil pour 8 heures, puis envoyai un texto à Beca, lui demandant de désactiver le mode veille quand elle se réveillerait si je n'étais pas déjà debout, et sombrai à ses côtés.

* * *

*2 ans plus tôt*

Ce n'était pas désagréable les vacances d'été. Tout le monde rentrait dans sa famille, ce qui me donnait une excuse pour découvrir un peu le monde.

 **Nouveau message de : Beca.**

 _Affiche-le._

Beca : Salut :)

Moi : Coucou ! Comment ça va ? ;)

Qu'est-ce que c'était cool de pas avoir besoin de sortir son téléphone, j'aurais eu bien du mal au milieu de toute cette foule.

Beca : M'ennuie...

Moi : C'est pas la folie avec ton père ?

Beca : C'est mieux que l'année dernière, mais disons que la marâtre ne sera jamais ma meilleure amie...

Moi : Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de l'appeler la marâtre :P

Beca : J'ai pas dit que je voulais qu'on soit amies. Et toi, encore en Irlande ?

Moi : Nope ;)

Beca : Alors où est-ce que tu es ?

Moi : Devine ;)

Beca : Comment est-ce que tu veux que je devine ?

Moi : "Son cul est si minuscule qu'il tient dans une seule main"

Beca : ... Prince ?

J'allumai la caméra pour que mon amie puisse suivre le concert en direct.

Moi : C'est acarrément énorme !

Beca : Impressionnant ! Mais où est-ce que c'est ça ?

Moi : Stockholm ! J'adore cet endroit ! Cet après-midi, je suis allée dans un musée - le musée Vasa - construit autour d'un énorme navire restauré qui a coulé en 1628, c'était vraiment impressionnant !

Beca : Wow ça a l'air génial, je suis tellement jalouse :P

Moi : Je te traiterais de menteuse si tu disais ne pas l'être :P

Beca : Profite bien ;) Quand est-ce que tu rentres ?

Moi : Attends je regarde ;)

 _Annule mes billets d'avion et trouve-moi un vol pour la Géorgie demain matin._

 **On ne va plus à Moscou et à Ljubljana ?**

 _Non, on rentre._

 **Très bien. Patiente quelques secondes.**

 _Prends ton temps._

 **Recherche terminée. Départ demain à 7h21. Temps de vol : 14h11. Arrivée à l'aéroport Atlanta Hartsfield Jackson prévue à 15h31 heure locale. Je réserve ?**

 _Vas-y._

Moi : La semaine prochaine.

D'accord, c'était un mensonge.

Beca : Déjà ? Je pensais que tu passerais plus de temps en voyage :/

Moi : Je reviens quelques temps, je repartirai après ;)

Beca : D'accord, je te laisse à ton concert :) Bye ! Salut Indie !

Moi : Salut, bon courage pour supporter la marâtre :P

 **Indie : Bonjour Beca. Au revoir Beca.**

Je virai les messages de mon champ de vision.

 **Pourquoi rentrons-nous plus tôt ?**

 _Retrouve une conversation entre Beca et moi le... 14 mai de cette année._

 **Recherche en cours... Recherche terminée. Veux-tu que je le diffuse ?**

 _Non, regarde tout.e seul.e, tu vas comprendre._

 **... ... ... ... ...**

Au bout de quelques secondes, Indie fit apparaitre le souvenir de la conversation dont il était question. Je vis Beca sur l'écran, un verre à la main et entendis le son de ma propre voix. Je lui demandais où elle voudrait aller si elle pouvait partir là, tout de suite, dans la seconde. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, et me répondit avec un grand sourire.

 **Veux-tu que je réserve 2 billets d'avion aller-retour pour Londres ?**

 _Très pertinent._

 **Dates ?**

 _Départ 6 août, retour le 25 août. Réserve un chambre pour deux à l'Hilton. Non tiens, une suite même !_

 **Quel Hilton ?**

 _Là où tu trouves de la place._

 **Il reste une suite dans le Park Lane disponible pour les dates demandées.**

 _Réserve._

 **Réservation effectuée de la suite Cosmopolitan, 26ème étage.**

 _Parfait !_

Maintenant, je pouvais apprécier mon concert !

* * *

14 heures 11 minutes d'avion, 2 heures d'attente à l'aéroport pour rentrer sur le territoire et récupérer mes affaires et une heure de taxi pour aller à la résidence des Mitchell en faisant un petit détour par l'appartement que j'avais loué pour les vacances pour y déposer mes bagages plus tard, je me retrouvai enfin à sonner à la porte de la demeure du Dr Mitchell, à 18h47. Une femme blonde m'ouvrit la porte.

" - Bonsoir, excusez-moi de vous déranger, je...

\- Quoique vous vendiez, on n'est pas intéressés."

Elle me claqua la porte au nez avant que je puisse en placer une.

 _Je pense saisir pourquoi Beca ne l'aime pas..._

 **Puis-je suggérer d'activer le système de destruction ?**

 _Me tente pas..._

Je sonnai à nouveau.

" - Je vous ai dit que nous...

\- Oui que vous n'étiez pas intéressés, et après vous m'avez claqué la porte au nez. On peut recommencer ?"

Elle ne dit rien et se contenta d'hocher la tête presque imperceptiblement. Je pris ça pour un oui.

" - Savez-vous que si vous installiez des panneaux solaires chez vous, vous pourriez...

\- Au revoir."

Elle referma à nouveau la porte, mais je fus plus rapide et la bloquai avec ma main.

 **Tu l'as cherché.**

 _C'était trop tentant._

" - Je plaisantais, je vous présente mes excuses.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Je suis une amie de Beca, on fait partie du même groupe a-capella. Chloe Beale."

Je lui tendis la main, elle ne la serra pas. Elle était drôle ma plaisanterie pourtant...

 **Si tu le dis...**

 _Vous êtes venue nous voir sur scène il n'y a même pas 3 mois quand même..._

" - Donc... repris-je pour tenter de casser le malaise. Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

\- Ça dépend, vous comptez me venter les mérites des panneaux solaires ?"

Elle s'était déridée, un petit peu. J'allais donc partir du principe qu'elle répondait à ma blague.

" - Je vous promets que non."

Elle se décala pour me laisser rentrer et me conduisit dans la cuisine, dans laquelle se trouvait le père de Beca, tapant sur son clavier d'ordinateur, un verre de vin à côté de lui.

" - Je suis navrée, je vous dérange peut-être...

\- Non pas de soucis."

Le Dr Mitchell releva la tête en nous entendant arriver.

" - Bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir Mr Mitchell. Désolée de vous importuner à cette heure."

Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il se concentrait.

" - Vous êtes une de mes étudiantes non ?

\- Heu..."

 _Je le suis ?_

 **Il t'a marqué à ce que je vois.**

 _Je ne sais même plus ce qu'il enseigne..._

 **Littérature comparée. Et tu l'as eu quelques heures en 2ème année.**

 _Sérieux j'ai pris littérature comparée ? Je sais même pas ce que ça veut dire !_

 **Tu es allée à 2 heures de cours et tu n'es jamais revenue. Je me suis assurée que tu réussisses l'examen.**

" - Oui, vous étiez un de mes profs il y a quelques temps. J'étais en deuxième année. Chloe Beale.

\- Je me souviens de vous ! Votre dissertation sur la naissance du roman moderne est un des meilleurs travaux d'étudiant qu'il m'ait été donné de lire !"

 **Merci.**

" - Mer... Merci... répondis-je gênée.

\- Vous n'avez pas à être embarrassée, votre travail mérite d'être félicité. J'en ai encore parlé il y a quelques semaines avec un de mes collègues."

 _Je ne suis pas gênée parce que vous avez probablement pleuré devant cette dissert', je suis gênée parce que c'est pas moi qui l'ai écrite..._

" - Alors vous avez eu votre diplôme cette année si je ne me trompe pas ?

\- Heu pas vraiment... J'ai raté la littérature russe."

Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

" - Vraiment ? Mais... Comment ?"

Il ressemblait à un enfant à qui on avait volé son cookie.

" - Je peux peut-être parlé avec des coll...

\- Non ne vous inquiétez pas !"

 _Réduisez pas tous mes efforts à néant !_

" - Une année supplémentaire ne peut qu'être bénéfique, et ça me permet de rester une Bella.

\- Mais oui ! s'exclama-t-il. Je me disais bien que je vous avais déjà vu ailleurs qu'en amphi !"

 **Heureusement, parce que tu n'as pas brillé par ta présence en amphithéâtre.**

" - Vous faites partie du groupe d'a-capella dans lequel est Beca."

J'acquiesçai, il me félicita pour notre prestation lors de la finale. Sheila Mitchell elle, s'impatientait dans son coin.

" - Vous disiez que vous étiez venue voir Beca ?

\- Oui, elle est ici ?

\- Pas pour l'instant, m'informa le prof, mais elle ne devrait pas tarder. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

\- Oh c'est gentil, mais ça ira, je vais y aller, je repasserai plus tard.

\- Ne dites pas de bêtises, Beca va rentrer d'ici une demi-heure à peine, vous n'allez pas repartir pour si peu de temps."

 **D'autant plus que l'on a plus de taxi, le temps d'en rappeler un, elle sera déjà de retour.**

" - D'accord, je veux bien alors, merci.

\- Asseyez-vous je vous en prie."

Beca n'avait pas dû ramener beaucoup d'amis chez elle, tant son père était serviable avec moi. Il en faisait beaucoup trop, normalement c'était à moi de faire en sorte qu'il m'apprécie, pas l'inverse. La marâtre avait un comportement certes peu sympathique, mais au moins elle ne m'agressait pas avec son enthousiasme.

" - Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, du vin, un soda, un thé, un café ?

\- Un soda merci. Et vous pouvez me tutoyer.

" - Alors Dr Mitchell... commençai-je lorsqu'il revint s'assoir. Vous pensez partir en vacances ?"

Autant tâter le terrain tout de suite.

" - Non, rien n'est prévu pour le moment. Et toi ? Il me semble que Beca m'a dit que tu revenais d'Irlande ? Ou de Suède ?

\- Les deux en fait. Irlande puis Suède.

\- Et ça t'a plu ?"

Je passai le quart d'heure suivant à lui raconter mon voyage en Europe. Au bout de 20 minutes, je ne savais plus quoi lui dire. Certes j'aurais pu continuer à parler pendant des heures de tout ce que j'avais vu, mais ça allait bien finir par l'ennuyer. J'avais tenté quelques relances pour aborder d'autres sujets, mais il ne semblait pas décidé à m'aider à faire la conversation. Et la belle-mère était encore moins investie...

" - Est-ce que ça vous embête si je monte dans la chambre de Beca ? J'aimerais récupérer une veste que je lui ai prêté, et je risque d'oublier.

\- Non bien-sûr, vas-y."

 _Il a confiance, je pourrai tout aussi bien harceler sa fille jour et nuit et il me laisse monter dans sa chambre comme ça..._

 **...**

 _Tu ne dis rien ?_

 **Je n'ai pas de commentaire à chacune de tes actions.**

Je montai les escaliers. Après quelques essais, je trouvai l'endroit que je cherchais. J'ouvris la placard et par chance y trouvai exactement ce que je voulais. Je posai la valise ouverte sur le lit et commençai à balancer des vêtements à l'intérieur.

 **Bien que je ne comprenne toujours pas pourquoi ceci pose un problème, mais il me semble que les humains n'apprécient pas vraiment ce que tu es en train de faire.**

 _Et ils n'apprécient pas non plus qu'on rentre dans leur douche sans prévenir alors qu'ils sont nus. Et ça ne m'a empêchée de le faire. Les humains sont bizarres, habitue-toi._

 **Je crois qu'en réalité, c'est toi qui es bizarre. Et comme tu m'as programmé.e, ta normalité est la mienne.**

 _Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

 **Tu as interrompu plusieurs fois tes amis de là d'où nous venons durant leur processus de nettoyage, ils n'ont guère apprécié.**

 _Tant pis._

Après avoir réussi à faire rentrer les trois quarts de la penderie et des tiroirs de Beca dans sa valise, je la fermai et pris un autre sac pour y emballer quelques affaires de toilette se trouvant dans la salle de bain adjacente.

" - Je suis rentrée !"

 _Beca ! Indie, appelle un taxi._

Le père et la fille se saluèrent, j'en profitai pour fermer le sac plein et sortir de la chambre, sans oublier la valise.

" - Tu as de la visite.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, elle est dans ta ch...

\- Beca !"

J'abandonnai la valise dans le couloir et descendis les escaliers en sautant pour lui sauter dans les bras. En tant que bonne handicapée tactile qu'elle était, elle se crispa, mais finit par se détendre un peu.

" - Chloe ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu rentrais la semaine prochaine. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon sac ?

\- J'ai menti ! répondis-je fièrement en lui fourrant le sac dans les mains. Je l'ai préparée pour toi, ainsi que ta valise. Prends tes papiers et le nécessaire vital pour survivre dans un avion pendant 8 heures ! On décolle dans... Je regardai ma montre, 19h24, 10h47 précisément ! 8 heures et 12 minutes de vol, on atterrit à 19h23 heure locale, ce qui équivaut à 14h23 ici.

\- Attends attends attends, ralentis un peu ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?"

 **A en juger par les 3 paires d'yeux ronds qui te fixent, peut-être serait-il judicieux d'éclaircir la situation ?**

" - J'ai 2 billets d'avion, départ demain matin à 6h11, retour le 25 août."

 **Peut-être encore un peu plus. La destination par exemple, ou encore comment tu t'es procurée ces billets. Même si Beca ne te croira pas, tu pourras apporter une explication un tant soit peu tangible à Mr &Mrs Mitchell.**

" - Mon frère et sa femme - depuis quelques mois - devaient partir en voyage de noces. Ils ne pouvaient partir qu'à ces dates là. Mais elle est tombée enceinte entre temps, et il y a quelques complications - mineures certes - avec la grossesse, le médecin lui a déconseillé de prendre l'avion. Et comme ils ne pouvaient pas se faire rembourser, mon frère m'a offert les places, histoire que quelqu'un en profite. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire Beca, et 3 semaines à Londres tous frais payés sont à toi. Tout ce qu'on aura à payer, c'est la nourriture et les activités qu'on fera là-bas. Alors, tu en es ?

\- ... Il faut que m'assois quelques instants..."

 **Peut-être une approche plus douce aurait été préférable ?**

 _Trop tard !_

Beca s'assit sur un tabouret situé dans un coin de la pièce. Nous restâmes tous les quatre sans rien dire quelques secondes avant que, à la surprise générale, la DJ me saute littéralement au coup.

" - Merci, me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille alors que je la serrai à mon tour.

\- Je t'en prie."

 **Vous agissez comme un vrai couple.**

 _N'enfonce pas le couteau dans la plaie._

" - Mais... Tu as fait 14 heures d'avion aujourd'hui, et tu vas en refaire 8 demain...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime bien l'avion. Bon, je vais y aller, mon taxi vient d'arriver, je dois faire un peu de tri dans mes affaires. Je passe te chercher en taxi demain à 3h30 du matin, histoire qu'on ait de la marge. Repose-toi bien ! Dr Mitchell, Madame Mitchell, merci de votre accueil. Bonne soirée !"

Et avant que personne n'ait eu le temps de répondre, j'étais sortie. Je donnai mon adresse au chauffeur.

 **Nouveau message de : Beca.**

Je clignai de l'œil droit pour l'ouvrir.

Beca : Remercions chaleureusement ton frère pour ce voyage :P

Moi : Très généreux de sa part en effet :P

Beca : Merci encore. Attends-toi à l'entendre souvent ;)

Moi : Pas de soucis :) Bonne soirée Beca, repose-toi pour être en forme demain ;)

Beca : Toi aussi ;)

Beca : Enfin... tu vois ce que je veux dire. Bonne soirée Chlo' ;) Bonne soirée à toi aussi Indie, à demain !

 **Indie : Au plaisir de te voir demain.**

Moi : A demain !

* * *

Fini pour aujourd'hui ! A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre.

Kisses - DW.


	5. Six flags

Coucou, c'est moi ! Oui je sais, on est vendredi, j'ai un jour de retard... Je vous avoue avoir totalement oublié de publier le chapitre hier soir *shame*. Mais je suis là maintenant, avec le chapitre 5 de cette histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

*Retour au présent*

 **Mode veille désactivé. Remise en marche du système. Bonjour Chloe, il est 8 heures du matin.**

 _Salut Indie, bien dormi ?_

Il/elle avait pris l'habitude de m'ignorer lorsque je lui posais cette question. La première chose que je constatai en ouvrant les yeux fut l'absence de Beca à mes côtés.

 _Je savais qu'elle ne me réveillerait pas..._

 **Pourquoi est-ce que cela te met de mauvaise humeur ?**

 _Un mouvement trop brusque et elle risquait d'activer le système d'auto-défense._

 **As-tu conscience que ce système s'active uniquement en cas de menace d'intégrité corporelle imminente ?**

 _On sait jamais. C'est quoi cette odeur ?_

 **Odeur identifiée : brûlée.**

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, dans laquelle j'aperçus une légère fumée sombre.

" - Beca ?

\- Oh merde, déjà 8 heures... Heu oui ! Je suis là !

\- Où ça là ? Perdue dans la fumée ?

\- Non là !"

Elle surgit derrière le comptoir, de la farine plein la figure, les cheveux en bataille.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ?

\- Des gaufres..."

Effectivement, tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour faire des gaufres étaient là, éparpillés dans la cuisine. Du lait coulait de la bouteille renversée sur le bar, un paquet de sucre gisait sur le sol, un côté d'un œuf qui n'avait pas supporté sa chute, et Beca avait l'équivalent d'un demi paquet de farine sur le corps.

" - Est-ce que tu veux de l'aide ?

\- Non tout va bien, retourne te coucher !

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Je t'ai dit que je me débrouillais, va t'allonger sur le canapé et j'apporte le petit déj'."

 **Ne compte pas trop là-dessus.**

" - Hum... Beca ?

\- Chlo' ! Je vais m'en sortir, d'accord ?

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais je voulais juste m'assurer que tu étais au courant que ta poêle était en train de prendre feu. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin d'une poêle pour faire des gaufres d'ailleurs ?"

Elle n'entendit probablement pas ma question, trop occupée à se précipiter vers la flamme dansant sur la poêle pour la couvrir avec un torchon. Une fois le feu éteint, elle soupira et s'effondra sur un tabouret.

" - Vas-y moque-toi... soupira-t-elle en me voyant la fixer.

\- Je ne moque pas, je suis... perplexe.

\- J'ai voulu faire des gaufres.

\- Oui ça j'avais compris. Pourquoi est-ce que ta pâte est dans un Tupperware ?

\- Parce que les bols étaient tous trop petits.

\- Et les saladiers ?

\- CR en a ramené un chez ses parents, Jessica ou Ashley a fait de même et Amy a pris le dernier hier soir pour manger des chips avec Bumper dedans."

 _Pourquoi diable est-ce que personne ne peut laisser nos ustensiles de cuisine dans notre cuisine..?_

" - J'ai dû... m'adapter.

\- Je vois ça ? Et pourquoi est-ce que la cuisine est dans cet état ?

\- Une fois la pâte à gaufres faite, j'ai réalisé qu'on avait pas d'appareil à gaufres.

\- Effectivement.

\- J'ai décidé de faire des crêpes à la place, j'ai mis une poêle à chauffer. Et ensuite je me suis rappelée que la pâte à crêpes était censée être beaucoup plus liquide que ça. J'ai remis du lait, sauf que j'en ai remis trop. J'ai voulu compensé en remettant un œuf, un peu de farine et un peu de sucre, mais j'ai fait tombé le paquet en me retournant pour voir si l'huile dans la poêle était pas en train de brûler. Je me suis penchée pour ramasser le sucre, mais je me suis cognée contre le bar, ce qui a fait tomber la bouteille de lait et un œuf.

\- Et pour la farine ?

\- Pour pas faire plus de dégâts, je suis allée la ranger, mais j'ai glissé sur l'œuf... Satisfaite ?"

Elle croisa les bras et fit une mine boudeuse. Elle était trop mignonne.

" - T'es pas croyable, soufflai-je en secouant la tête. Allez, va te laver, je m'occupe de la cuisine.

\- Non je vais nettoyer et...

\- Hors de question, tu t'approches plus de la cuisine."

Après 10 minutes de contestation, elle lâcha enfin prise et monta les escaliers en grommelant. 15 minutes plus tard, elle redescendit, les cheveux mouillés et son téléphone à l'oreille, dans la cuisine - propre cette fois-ci.

 **Le propre s'applique aussi bien à la cuisine qu'à Beca.**

" - Oui maman, j'ai bien tous mes papiers pour Copenhague. Mon passeport est dans ma chambre... Non pas dans ma chambre à la maison, dans ma chambre ici. Oui je suis sûre, tu m'as demandé de vérifier i minutes, tu veux que je t'envoie une photo pour que tu sois vraiment sûre..? Quoi ? Oh non pas aujourd'hui, les filles sont rentrées chez elles pour le weekend. Mais non je ne suis pas toute seule, Amy et Chlo' sont restées aussi. Enfin, même si Amy ne passera probablement pas son weekend ici... Enfin bref, ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien. Non maman je ne suis pas anorexique, je mange ne t'en fais pas. Tiens j'ai même fait des gaufres ce matin !

\- Non c'est faux, c'est des crêpes et c'est moi qui suis en train de les faire !" criai-je en versant la pâte version 2.0 dans la poêle.

Beca répondit de façon très mature en donnant des coups dans le vide avec sa main pour me dire de me taire.

" - Non je... Maman s'il te plait ne... Bon d'accord je te la passe."

Elle me jeta le téléphone dans les mains.

" - Ma mère veut te parler, je m'occupe des crêpes, merci d'avoir refait la pâte.

\- Tu sauras gérer ?

\- Oh la ferme."

Je ricanai avant de porter le téléphone à mon oreille.

" - Bonjour madame Johnson, comment allez-vous ?"

 **Deuxième nom de famille le plus courant aux Etats-Unis.**

" - Chloe, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ?"

\- Madison, désolée."

 **Un jour tu pourras l'appeler belle-maman.**

" - Je préfère ça ! Comment est-ce que tu vas toi ?

\- A merveille !"

 **Sa fille a failli brûler la cuisine, ne comptes-tu pas le mentionner ?**

" - Merci de nourrir ma fille correctement, quand elle est partie dans ses musiques, elle en oublierait presque de manger."

 **Est-ce possible de mourir suite à des oublis répétés d'absorption de nourriture ?**

 _Ferme-la toi !_

 **Je m'ennuie.**

" - Oui c'est déjà arrivé à plusieurs reprises effectivement. Comment va Andrew ?"

 **Un des prénoms les plus populaires aux Etats-Unis. Cette famille ne fait pas dans l'originalité.**

" - Très bien très bien, c'est gentil de demander. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu passes Noël avec nous cette année ?"

 _Mais pourquoi Diable ? On est en juin..._

 **Cette femme est prévoyante.**

" - Heu... bredouillai-je un peu prise au dépourvu. Je n'ai pas encore vraiment réfléchi à ce...

\- Si tu n'as rien de prévu, tu le passes avec nous !

\- C'est-à-dire que je n'ai pas encore fait de projets donc...

\- Ce sera le premier Noël de Matthew en tant qu'étudiant, tu ne vas pas briser la tradition maintenant !"

 **Matthew, un des prén...**

 _Bon ça suffit casse-toi !_

J'appelai Beca à l'aide à coups de mimiques, mais devant son incompréhension, j'utilisai la manière forte et envoyai un message sur mon téléphone pour qu'elle puisse le lire. "Ta mère est en train de me réquisitionner pour Noël...". Mon amie roula les yeux au ciel et me prit le téléphone des mains, m'empêchant d'avoir les explications complètes et détaillées de pourquoi je me devais d'être présente pour le premier Noël que le petit frère de Beca passerait chez lui depuis son départ à la fac.

 **Cette femme n'aura-t-elle pas une légère tendance à en faire trop ?**

 _A peine._

" - Super. Salut maman. Oui je lui dirai. D'accord. Bye !"

Je fus presque certaine qu'elle venait de lui raccrocher au nez.

" - Alors ?

\- Maintenant tu es non seulement convoquée à Noël, mais aussi à Thanksgiving.

\- Mais... On est en juin... Et en plus tu passes Thanksgiving avec ton père chaque année...

\- Je sais. Tu n'aurais pas dû accepter cette invitation la première fois.

\- J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix..."

* * *

*1 an et demi plus tôt*

C'était rare de me retrouver seule dans la maison des Bellas. Tellement rare que le silence qui régnait dans l'endroit me faisait presque flipper.

 **On aurait dû partir en voyage pour les vacances.**

 _Arrête de te plaindre, je cherche la destination parfaite._

 **Tu dis ça depuis 3 semaines, à ce rythme-là on va rester seul.e.s toi et moi pour Noël.**

 _T'es pas bien en ma compagnie ?_

 **Je suis toujours en ta compagnie, ça devient lassant.**

 _On va trouver ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu veux qu'on écoute un peu de musique en cherchant ?_

 **Peu importe.**

Je me désintéressai de mon ordinateur pour allumer la radio sur la chaine Hi-Fi.

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

 **Oh non...**

 _Arrête de te plaindre, elle est cool cette chanson._

 **Je n'en peux plus de t'entendre la chanter.**

" - Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive !"

 **Tu fais ça uniquement pour m'embêter.**

" - Et ça marche ! Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive !"

 **C'est rare que tu me parles à voix haute.**

" - Allez Indie, me laisse pas seule, chante avec moi !"

 **Hors de question.**

" - I raise my flags, don my clothes

It's a revolution, I suppose

We'll paint in red, to fit right in

Whoa

Allez Indie !"

 **Va mourir.**

" - I'm breaking it, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalyspe

Whoa"

Je pris la spatule qui trainait sur le bar pour m'en servir de micro de fortune.

" - I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones"

 **Enough to make my systems blow**

" - Yeah Indie ! the new age, to the new age"

 **Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

Je me jetai presque de mon tabouret pour monter le son de la chaine Hi-Fi au maximum et bondis sur le canapé, spatule à la main, pour chanter le reste de la chanson avec mon Interface. Bien-sûr, dans l'absolu, je chantai toute la chanson à voix haute, Indie ne faisait qu'afficher les paroles dans mon champ de vision, mais j'étais malgré tout à fond dedans, totalement prise dans le moment. Après avoir complètement massacré le canapé, ce fut autour du fauteuil, et s'en suivit une choré improvisée dans tout l'étage du bas. La fin de la chanson arriva trop vite à mon goût, mais ce fut avec enthousiasme que je criai le dernier "radioactive" en bondissant à nouveau sur le canapé ravagé. La radio se coupa aussitôt.

 _Hé mais qu'est-ce que..._

Si j'avais des cervicales humaines, je me les serai probablement déboitées en tournant aussi rapidement la tête, pour découvrir Beca, adossée au plan de travail, les sourcils haussés.

" - Beca, tu..."

Elle détourna son regard et fixa la porte. Enfin pas vraiment la porte, mais plutôt les deux personnes qui étaient dans l'encadrement de la porte ouverte, et qui me regardaient, les yeux écarquillés.

 _Voilà qui est embarrassant..._

" - Coucou... bredouillai-je.

\- Bonjour..."

 **Reste pas là sans bouger, aie la décence de te présenter.**

" - Chloe Beale."

Je tendis la main, espérant que l'un d'eux ait pitié et ne me laisse pas dans le vide. A ma plus grande surprise, la visage de la femme toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte se fendit d'un large sourire, et avant que je puisse comprendre ce qui était en train de m'arriver, elle me serra dans ses bras.

 _Voilà qui est surprenant..._

" - Maman !"

La mère de Beca donc, et ce devait être son conjoint à ses côtés. Elle finit par lâcher son emprise et me serra la main.

 _Voilà qui est un peu tardif..._

 **Tu vas tous nous les faire comme ça ?**

" - Chloe, on a tellement entendu parler de toi ! Je suis ravie d'enfin te rencontrer !"

 _Tiens donc, Beca parle de moi à sa mère ?_

 **Tu as emmené sa fille 3 semaines à Londres sans préavis il y a moins d'un an, ça n'a rien d'étonnant.**

" - Moi de même, répondis-je poliment.

\- Je suis Madison Johnson, la maman de Beca. Et voici mon mari, Andrew.

\- Enchantée."

Je lui serrai la main également, un peu moins maladroitement.

 _Allez Beale, t'es douée pour faire la conversation d'habitude, lance-toi !_

 **Beca a dit qu'ils étaient supposés la prendre en rentrant de leurs vacances en Floride, voilà un sujet de conversation.**

" - Vous restez un peu dans le coin finalement ? Je pensais que vous alliez juste prendre Beca au passage et rentrer chez vous."

 **Je parlais de leurs vacances, comme sujet de conversation, mais soit.**

" - Je voulais voir un peu à quoi ressemble l'endroit où vit ma fille !" répondit-elle en reposant ses mains sur mes épaules.

 _Si seulement Beca pouvait tenir ça de sa mère..._

" - Maman, tu sais à quoi ressemble le campus..."

Certes, en ayant été mariée avec un homme enseignant ici, elle devait avoir une plutôt bonne connaissance de l'endroit.

" - Je n'avais vu où tu vivais précisément ! Et j'avais très envie de rencontrer au moins une des Bellas, je suis ravie que ce soit toi Chloe !"

 _Est-ce que c'est incroyablement gentil ou incroyablement flippant ?_

 **Les deux à la fois.**

Autant, Madison Johnson n'avait absolument aucune gêne avec moi, autant Andrew n'osait pas vraiment me regarder et faisait mine de s'intéresser au bâtiment.

 _C'est quoi cette famille._

" - Chlo' ?"

Je me retournai vers Beca.

" - Il n'y a rien qui te choque ?

\- Quelque chose devrait me choquer ?

\- Tes fringues.

\- Bah quoi mes fringues ?"

Je me regardai rapidement, une chemise bleue claire, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

" - Le jean est optionnel ?"

 _Ah..._

 **En y réfléchissant, ceci explique peut-être pourquoi ce gentilhomme n'ose pas poser ses yeux sur toi.**

" - Je reviens dans une minute."

Je disparus dans le salon pour attraper mon jean sur la chaise et l'enfiler.

 _Je n'étais pas nue non plus, faut pas exagérer..._

 **Je suis aussi perplexe que toi, mais la bienséance veut qu'en public, le port de vêtements par-dessus les sous-vêtements soit de rigueur.**

" - Désolée, me revoilà. Alors madame Johnson, que pensez-vous de la résidence des Bellas ?

\- Oh je t'en prie, appelle-moi Maddie ! A l'extrême limite, je tolère Madison, mais plus de madame Johnson !"

 _Comment une femme aussi extravertie peut être la mère de Beca ?_

Beca qui, d'ailleurs, devait avoir eu sa dose pour la journée, car elle restait stratégiquement en arrière, se faisant oublier.

" - J'adore !"

 _On se calme... Elle commence à me faire peur..._

" - Et toi Chloe, où est-ce que tu vas passer Noël ? Où habite tes parents ?

\- Maman, laisse-la un peu respirer..."

Elle venait de me faire gagner quelques précieuses secondes pour bricoler un mensonge.

 **Je te conseille de te reprocher autant que possible de la vérité, avec une femme vraisemblablement aussi intrusive, tu risques de te faire piéger à ton propre jeu.**

 _Très juste._

" - Je n'ai pas vraiment encore décidé, mais je pense à la Laponie. Le pays du Père Noël, ça parait un bon endroit pour fêter Noël.

\- Tu as de la famille en Laponie ?

\- Oh non, mais..."

Son visage se décomposa, à tel point que je me demandais presque si je ne venais pas de lui annoncer qu'on venait de diagnostiquer un cancer à sa fille.

" - Tu... Tu vas passer Noël seule ?"

 _Personne n'est mourant, remettez-vous en._

" - Non pas du tout, y'aura beaucoup de monde. Sauf que... je ne les connais pas. Encore. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va être génial !"

Les yeux de la petite femme - oui parce qu'elle était encore plus petite que Beca et un peu ronde, pouvait-on faire plus cliché de la gentille belle-maman qui va vous accueillir dans sa famille ?

 _Enfin, j'aimerais tellement qu'elle le soit, ma belle-maman..._

 **Ne serais-tu pas en train de digresser ?**

 _Si pardon !_

Les yeux de la petite femme, disais-je, se mirent à briller.

 _Oh non pas ça, elle va pleurer, Beca au secours !_

 **Alerte critiq**

 _Non dégage, arrête avec les lumières rouges de l'alerte critique pour rien !_

J'implorai l'aide de la DJ du regard, je ne comprenais tellement pas ce qui était en train de se passer...

" - Tu sais maman, les parents de Chloe habitent loin..."

 _Je viens de lui dire que je partais en Laponie, c'est nul comme justification !_

" - Oui, et ils sont très occupés. Ils travaillent pour...

\- ... Pour le gouvernement !

\- Voilà, et ils travaillent dans un endroit top secret, où je ne peux pas aller comme ça.

\- Dans la zone 51 !"

Je profitai du laps de temps que Madison Johnson passa à s'essuyer les yeux pour faire des grands gestes d'incompréhension.

 _La zone 51 ?! C'est le premier truc qui lui est venu ?!_

Elle me répondit de la même façon. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait aussi été prise au dépourvu.

 **Est-ce que vous avez conscience que vous avez un spectateur susceptible d'être témoin de toutes vos singeries ?**

 _De quoi tu parles ?_

 **Andrew, dans le coin.**

" - Mais vous savez, je ne suis jamais vraiment seule, j'ai..."

Comme si la situation n'était pas encore assez bizarre, Andrew s'approcha et me serra de toutes ses forces.

 _Heureusement que j'ai pas besoin de respirer... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette famille ?!_

" - Je comprends, tu n'es jamais seule, ils sont là pour veiller sur toi. Et ils le seront toujours."

 _Mais qu'est-ce que..._

 **Je pense qu'ils croient tes parents décédés.**

 _Mais ils sont pas du tout morts ! Que quelqu'un mette fin à tout ça !_

" - Viens passer Noël avec nous, proposa alors la mère de Beca - au point où j'en étais, je ne fus pas très étonnée -, je ne peux pas laisser une enfant passer Noël seule."

 _J'ai presque 23 ans quand même..._

" - Mais... La Lapon...

\- Beca, aide Chloe à préparer des affaires, on file chercher la voiture avec Andrew et on prend la route.

\- Le pays du Pè...

\- C'est décidé !"

Ils sortirent en claquant la porte sans demander leurs restes. Nous nous retrouvâmes comme deux abruties dans notre hall.

 **Je n'arrive pas à y croire moi-même, mais j'ai perdu le fil. Comment en est-on arrivé là ?**

" - Mais... Je voulais aller en Laponie moi..."

* * *

" - Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer Beca ?!"

J'attrapai le sac qu'elle me lança et fourrai des affaires dedans.

" - Ma mère et Andrew ont tendance à... tirer des conclusions un peu vite...

\- Sans rire ?! Je viens de perdre mes 2 parents et mon voyage en Laponie ! Alors autant, je suis ravie de passer Noël avec toi quitte à oublier la Laponie, mais mes parents, j'aimerais bien les garder. Et puis sérieusement, la zone 51 ?!"

 **J'admets que celle-là était un peu difficile à avaler.**

" - J'ai paniqué ! J'ai été autant prise au dépourvu que toi je te signale, mais au moins moi j'ai pas l'ordinateur le plus puissant de la planète greffée directement sur le cerveau ! Indie, c'est quoi ton excuse pour ne pas avoir trouvé mieux ?!"

Le portable de Beca vibra.

 **Et toi, quelle est ton excuse pour ne pas nous avoir dit que ta famille est folle à lier ?**

" - Merci Indie, ça aide beaucoup !"

 _C'est vrai que t'y vas un peu fort..._

" - Ecoute, repris-je, comme je l'ai dit, je suis ravie de passer Noël dans ta famille, mais quand on redescendra, je leur dirai que mes parents ne sont pas morts."

Elle mima un petit oui de la tête tout en fourrant un jean dans mon sac avant de relever la tête brusquement.

" - Non tu ne vas pas leur dire !

\- Pardon ?!

\- Je voulais pas le dire comme ça excuse-moi. Mais je connais ma mère, si tu lui dis que tes parents sont encore en vie, elle ne va pas te lâcher et te harceler de questions sur ce qu'ils font, où ils sont, pourquoi tu ne passes pas Noël avec eux, d'où est-ce que tu sors tout cet argent qui te permet d'aller en Laponie du jour au lendemain... Elle n'a aucune notion de la vie privée, elle est la personne la plus intrusive que je connaisse, et regarde à qui je parle !"

 _Moi ? Intrusive ?_

 **Selon les normes sociales, oui tu l'es.**

" - Où est-ce que tu veux en venir Bec' ?

\- Tu ne peux clairement pas lui dire toute la vérité, et si tu te contredis ne serait-ce que pour un détail, elle va sauter dessus. Elle pensera pas à mal, mais elle va analyser tout ce que tu diras.

\- Alors que si je dis qu'ils sont morts...

\- Tu pourras lui dire que c'est encore récent et que tu ne veux pas en parler, si elle voit que ça te fait du mal, elle n'insistera pas.

\- Non c'est sûr, elle va juste se mettre à pleurer...

\- Probable.

\- Et pour l'argent ?

\- Héritage de tes parents, assurance-vie, peu importe."

 _Est-ce que ça ferait de moi une mauvaise personne ?_

 **Je n'ai pas la réponse, mais il est vrai que cette solution est la plus simple et la moins risquée.**

Après un instant d'hésitation, je soupirai et regardai vers le ciel - ce qui était stupide parce que 1) il y avait un plafond et 2) mes parents n'étaient pas morts bordel !

" - Papa, Maman, je suis désolée...

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on fait comme ça ?

\- Oui..." soupirai-je.

* * *

*Retour au présent*

" - Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?" demandai-je à Beca en avalant mon dernier morceau de crêpe.

Elle haussa les épaules.

" - Toi ?

\- De base, j'avais prévu de passer la journée devant des jeux vidéos, mais ça c'était quand je pensais que tu passerais le weekend avec Jesse. Tu ne vas pas le voir ?

\- Il est toujours malade."

 _Mais à quoi il joue..?_

" - Tu veux rester enfermée toute la journée ou qu'on sorte faire un truc ?"

 **Beca proposant une sortie, voilà quelque chose de peu commun.**

 _Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre !_

" - T'as une idée en tête ?

\- Je vais probablement le regretter mais... Je te laisse le choix.

\- Vraiment ?"

Mes yeux s'illuminèrent à l'idée de pouvoir emmener Beca où je voulais.

" - Indie, affiche la liste de trucs cools à faire dans les environs !"

Plusieurs dizaines d'items défilèrent devant moi. J'hésitai pendant 5 minutes avant de trouver celui qui m'intéressait.

 _C'est là que je veux aller !_

Je lui lançai les clés de la voiture.

" - A qui sont ces clés ?

\- A moi, la voiture est dans un parking privé à l'extérieur du campus.

\- Je croyais que tu ne conduisais pas...

\- C'est pour ça que tu vas le faire, tu conduis, je te guide."

* * *

" - Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Bordel Beca, pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté qu'elle t'emmène là où elle voulait ? Tu savais que ça finirait comme ça..."

L'employé de l'attraction la regarda bizarrement en vérifiant que son garde-corps était bien attaché.

" - Parce que c'est moi qui ai payé l'entrée ?

\- Quoi ? Oh putain !"

Elle se cramponna à son siège lorsque l'attraction se mit en route, nous faisant quitter le sol.

" - Si tu as accepté de venir, c'est parce que tu ne pouvais pas refuser une journée à Six Flags gratuite.

\- Si je pouvais ! Je t'assure que je pouvais très bien m'en passer ! Oh putain on tourne, pourquoi on tourne ?!

\- Bah pour voir tout le parc.

\- On monte, et on tourne, et on va tomber dans le vide, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette putain de tour ?!

\- Bec' ça s'appelle Acrophobia, et c'est une immense tour de 60 mètres de haut, qu'est-ce que tu pensais que ça pouvait être d'autre ?

\- Je dois être cinglée, je suis cinglée, il n'y a aucune autre explication logique justifiant le fait que je sois dans ce siège alors que j'ai le vertige.

\- T'as le vertige ? Depuis quand ?

\- Aussi loin que je me souvienne !"

Le wagon s'arrêta, ayant atteint les 61 mètres de hauteur de l'attraction.

" - Je veux mourir... Aaahhh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Pourquoi on se penche ?!"

 **Est-ce normal cette inclinaison ?**

 _Oui tout va bien, c'est prévu._

Elle m'agrippa la main, et je fus particulièrement ravie qu'elle soit robotique, sinon elle aurait été broyée.

 **Au moins elle te tient la main.**

 _Je me contente du peu que j'ai._

" - Je te détessssssstttttttttteeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh !"

La fin de sa phrase fut perdue dans un hurlement lors de la chute. Une fois le wagon arrêté, elle tenta de reprendre son souffle, tout en tentant de me frapper, ce qui n'était pas simple avec le garde-corps.

" - Plus jamais ça ! hurla-t-elle en bondissant hors de l'attraction. Tu ne me referas plus jamais monter dans un truc comme ça !

\- Mais...

\- Quoi "mais"...

\- ... Y'en reste plein à faire...

\- Combien ?

\- ... Beaucoup...

\- Je veux un chiffre."

 **Veux-tu lui communiquer le nombre ?**

 _Non._

" - Je sais pas exactement..."

 _Est-ce lâche de jouer sur sa corde sensible pour arriver à mes fins ?_

 **Oui.**

 _Tant pis._

" - Mais tu sais, la plupart des grand-huit de ce parc sont inspirés de personnages DC. Il y a Batman, Superman, le Joker, Daredevil...

\- Daredevil c'est pas DC.

\- Il y a un grand-huit qui s'appelle comme ça quand même, avec une montée à la verticale et...

\- Je ne veux pas savoir. Tu crois vraiment que je vais monter là-dedans juste parce que je suis fan de DC comics ?

\- ... Oui ?"

* * *

" - Tu vois, j'avais raison.

\- Je regrette tellement de t'avoir parlé de ma passion pour les comics DC..."

Beca s'écroula sur un banc. J'avais réussi, en poussant un peu, à la trainer dans presque tous les manèges à sensations de ce parc, des montagnes russes en bois aux montagnes russes inversés en passant par la montée à la verticale. Le parc était étonnamment vide pour un samedi, mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

" - Tu as faim ?

\- Hum...

\- C'est un oui ou un non ?

\- Hum..."

Constatant que je n'obtiendrais pas de réponse, je partis chercher des frites, des hot-dogs et des sodas dans le stand le plus proche. Elle me remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de croquer à pleines dents dans son sandwich.

" - Pourquoi est-ce que t'aimes ces trucs ? demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence forcée due à notre orgie de gras.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Les manèges à sensations. Tu n'as aucune sensation justement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je ne ressens rien ?

\- Tu es un robot.

\- Un cyborg, corrigeai-je, ce qui veut dire que certaines parties de mon anatomie sont comme celles de tout être humain. Certes elles ne servent pas toutes, mais elles sont là quand même. Les montagnes russes engendrent une sécrétion d'adrénaline en général. Adrénaline sécrétée par les glandes surrénales, présentes dans mon cas même si elles ne servent à rien. Et la dite sécrétion est commandée par le cerveau, ce dont je dispose également.

\- Admettons, mais l'adrénaline, concrètement, ça augmente le rythme cardiaque, la pression artérielle, dilate les bronches, les pupilles... Ton cœur est littéralement une pompe reliée à une batterie et tes poumons marchent pas, donc même si tu sécrètes de l'adrénaline, ça te sert à rien."

 **Bonne déduction.**

" - Je t'embête c'est tout, tu as raison, concrètement je ne ressens pas grand-chose. J'imagine que c'est psychologique, j'aime ça c'est tout. Et puis c'est assez proche de la conduite de vaisseaux, faut croire que ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs."

Elle s'étouffa presque avec son soda et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

 _Je ne l'ai jamais mentionné ou..?_

 **Non, tu ne l'as jamais fait.**

" - Vaisseaux ? Vraiment ? Tu pilotais des vaisseaux ?

\- Yep.

\- Est-ce que tu peux être encore plus cliché de science-fiction ?

\- Désolée, mais j'y peux rien moi.

\- T'es pas en train de te moquer de moi ?

\- Promis.

\- Indie, elle est pas en train de se moquer de moi ?"

Un portable vibra. Un "Non" s'afficha sur l'écran du smartphone.

" - Quel genre de vaisseaux ? Le genre qui vole ?

\- Oui. C'est l'équivalent des voitures ici, sauf que les vaisseaux sont contraints de circuler 5 mètres au-dessus du sol, seul se garer autorise d'être sur la terre ferme. C'est plutôt une bonne méthode, ça limite les accidents puisque les vaisseaux ne peuvent techniquement pas rentrer en collision avec les piétons, et c'est plus agréable quand on est à pied de ne pas être embêté par les véhicules.

\- Ok... Et les vaisseaux ressemblent à quoi exactement ?

\- Oh ça dépend, il y en a de plusieurs modèles. Le mien ressemble un peu aux X-wings de Star Wars, sans les canons et un peu plus petit. Attends je t'envoie une photo."

Je piochai dans ma mémoire interne la meilleure photo de mon bébé.

" - Wow...

\- Il est beau pas vrai ? Je l'ai eu pour mes 15 ans !

\- Et tout le monde peut conduire ce genre de trucs ?

\- Si on a 15 ans et passé le permis, oui. Ceci dit, ma mère m'emmenait déjà conduire son vaisseau dans des immenses champs vides à 10 ans. Mon père devenait fou. J'adorais ça.

\- Mais je pensais que tu n'aimais conduire, je t'ai jamais vu au volant d'une voiture... Même celle qui nous a emmené jusqu'ici, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as acheté.

\- J'adore conduire, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude avec vos voitures. C'est trop compliqué.

\- Plus compliqué qu'un vaisseau spatial ?

\- Question d'habitude."

La DJ acquiesça, le regard vide, essayant d'intégrer ces nouvelles informations. Je finis par me désintéresser d'elle et retournai à mes frites.

" - Tu veux faire un truc plus tranquille après ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Genre quoi ? L'attraction d'Harley Quinn ?

\- Je vais vomir là-dedans, ça tourne beaucoup trop. Je pensais plutôt à un truc calme, du style un bateau sur une rivière qui passe au milieu d'animatronics malsains.

\- Ok, ça me va."

* * *

Je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis !

Kisses - DW.


	6. First time

Salut à tous ! Comment ça va en ce jour de grève ? Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette semaine, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et si jamais certains d'entre vous suivent mon autre fiction, Julia Paxton qui prend place dans l'univers de The 100, j'ai une petite surprise pour vous ;)

* * *

*14 ans plus tôt*

" - Chloe ! Dépêche-toi, on part dans moins dans une demi-heure pour l'école !"

J'ouvris difficilement un œil, puis l'autre. Je me redressai difficilement sur mon lit. Je détestais l'école. Il fallait se lever tôt, et je détestais me lever tôt. J'étais tellement impatiente d'avoir mon Interface moi aussi, je n'aurais plus besoin de dormir ni de me réveiller. Mais bon, encore 5 ans d'attente...

 _Hé mais... C'est aujourd'hui !_

Je bondis de mon lit, enfilai rapidement mes vêtements et descendis les escaliers 4 à 4.

" - Papa ! Maman !

\- On t'a déjà dit de ne pas crier dans la maison, me dit Papa, les yeux dans le vide, soulevant sa main devant son visage pour indiquer à son Interface de tourner la page.

\- Mais c'est mon anniversaire !"

Il sourit et appuya sur le dispositif fixé à sa tempe. La petite lumière verte qui brillait dans ses yeux s'éteignit avant qu'il ne se tourne vers moi et me passe la main dans les cheveux.

" - Je sais, bon anniversaire mon trésor.

\- Merci !"

Je sentis deux bras se resserrer autour de mes épaules et me soulever du siège sur lequel je m'étais assise.

" - Arrête Maman tu me chatouilles !

\- Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie !"

Elle n'arrêta pas ses chatouilles pour autant. 2 minutes de bagarre plus tard, elle finit par avoir pitié et me laissa respirer à nouveau. Enfin, façon de parler.

" - C'est quoi mes cadeaux ?

\- Impatiente va.

\- C'est votre faute, vous me dites depuis une semaine que je vais adorer mes supers cadeaux, je veux savoir moi maintenant."

Papa se leva et partit dans la cuisine.

" - Et tu vas pouvoir nous le confirmer tout de suite !"

Il posa une assiette sur la table, remplie à ras bord de pancakes sur lesquels dégoulinait du sirop d'érable.

" - Des pancakes ! J'en n'ai pas mangé depuis 8 ans !

\- Tu n'as que 10 ans chérie, je pense que c'est plutôt 3 ans. Vas-y régale-toi."

Je plantai ma fourchette dans l'assiette.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu voudras manger à midi ?

\- Mwa Kfoi ?

\- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

\- Dévofée. Y'a quoi ?

\- Bleu, jaune, violet, vert ou gris ?

\- Vert s'il te plait, j'ai sport cet après-midi."

Maman mit la gélule dans une petite boite qu'elle fourra dans la poche avant de mon sac.

" - Allez dépêche-toi de finir, on va être en retard. Interface, dans combien de temps est-ce qu'on doit partir pour être à l'heure ?"

Ses yeux se teintèrent de vert, indiquant que son Interface consultait les conditions de circulation.

" - Je ne peux pas être en retard au boulot, alors que tu sois prête ou pas, je décolle dans 14 minutes."

Je me dépêchai de finir mon petit déjeuner, même si je savais qu'elle ne me laisserait pas ici. Et puis même si elle le faisait, Papa m'emmènerait à l'école. En râlant sans doute, mais il m'emmènerait.

" - Tu as toutes tes affaires ? demanda Maman quand je fermai la porte du vaisseau.

\- Oui.

\- Alors on y va."

Le vaisseau décolla du sol.

" - Passe une bonne journée chérie, on se retrouve au vaisseau à la sortie de l'école.

\- A tout à l'heure !"

Elle emprunta une petite porte sur la droite menant à la salle des profs et me laissa devant l'entrée principale. La sonnerie retentit, et je dus courir pour arriver à l'heure dans ma classe, au dernier étage du bâtiment. Je regardai par la fenêtre du couloir avant d'entrer, et vu soulagée de voir que personne n'était encore installé. J'étais à l'heure.

J'ouvris la porte et n'eus même pas le temps d'atteindre mon siège ni même de dire bonjour avant que Eretria et Ander me sautent dessus et me serrent dans leurs bras en criant mon prénom.

" - Vous m'avez manqué vous aussi, mais ça ne fait même pas une journée qu'on s'est pas vu vous savez ?

\- Bon anniversaire ! crièrent-ils d'une seule voix.

\- Merci !

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as eu comme cadeau ?

\- Pour l'instant, une énorme assiette de pancakes au petit-déjeuner.

\- Je suis trop jalouse ! s'exclama Eretria. Je n'en ai pas mangé depuis tellement longtemps, c'est tellement cher la vraie nourri...

\- Merde !"

Toute la classe se retourna pour regarder la dernière arrivée dans la salle. Elle ramassa les cahiers qu'elle venait de faire tomber tout en tapant sur son Interface externe, pour je ne sais quelle raison.

" - Hé ! s'insurgea Milton, un grand garçon à lunettes. On vous a déjà dit de ne pas jurer dans la classe, vous allez avoir des problèmes.

\- Désolée gamin."

Elle laissa tomber son Interface et passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de s'affaler sur sa chaise et de poser ses pieds sur le bureau.

" - Salut tout le monde, ça va ? Me répondez pas, je demande ça par politesse, je vous aime beaucoup mais j'ai pas le temps d'entendre tous vos problèmes là tout de suite, si problème il y a, vous viendrez me voir à la fin des cours, histoire qu'on ne perde pas plus de temps qu'on en a déjà perdu !

\- Si vous n'étiez pas en retard tous les matins en même temps..."

La remarque de Maggie, une petite blonde au fond de la classe, fit rire tout le monde, dont la prof.

" - C'est pas faux. Bon, où est-ce qu'on en était ? Chloe ?

\- Vous avez commencé les fractions, puis vous avez dit que vous n'aimiez pas la couleur des rideaux, vous avez ensuite enchainé sur la littérature mais ça ne vous intéressait pas et vous avez trouvé ça plus marrant de jouer à cache-cache dans tout l'étage, mais le directeur est arrivé. Vous vous en êtes sorties en lui racontant que vous meniez une expérience - je n'ai pas compris sur quoi - puis on est retourné dans la classe pour refaire des fractions, mais on n'a rien compris parce que vous n'arrêtiez pas de parler de la fille avec qui vous aviez rencard hier soir, celle avec les cheveux noirs et des mèches rouges, et quand on vous l'a fait remarqué, vous vous êtes demandée comment on avait pu vous donner un diplôme de prof. Et je crois que c'est tout, ça a sonné ensuite et l'après-midi on n'avait pas classe avec vous."

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, en fixant son cahier et en se grattant la tête.

" - Oh et puis pourquoi je regarde ça, il est vide ce cahier... Elle le jeta dans la poubelle, je ne compris pas pourquoi. Merci Chloe, bon anniversaire au fait.

\- Merci Jules."

Julia Paxton, notre prof qui nous avait dit dès le premier jour de l'appeler Jules parce qu'elle n'aimait pas son prénom et que l'appeler par son nom de famille semblait un peu ridicule parce qu'elle avait seulement 18 ans, se balada dans les rangs, empruntant des cahiers au hasard pour essayer de se rappeler ce qu'elle nous avait fait faire hier.

" - Bon les maths, c'est chiant... En fait non, c'est pas chiant, j'adore ça, et Lexa aussi mais...

\- Lexa ? demanda Ander.

\- Mon Interface, j'en avais marre de l'appeler Interface, donc je lui ai donné un petit nom. J'adore ça, disais-je, mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas envie de vous embêter avec ça. Je vais plutôt vous parler de... Roulements de tambour... Que quelqu'un joue le jeu s'il vous plait !"

Nous tapâmes tous des mains sur notre table.

" - L'espace !"

Elle eut l'air déçue de notre absence d'enthousiasme.

" - Oh allez les mômes, c'est cool l'espace ! Oui Ivar ?"

Le garçon brun assis au milieu de la classe baissa sa main avant de prendre la parole.

" - Vous allez nous parler de quoi exactement ?

\- Hé bien je ne sais pas si vous avez regardé les informations hier mais...

\- Les négociations pour l'indépendance avancent très politivement ?

\- Tu as probablement raison Jace, mais déjà on dit positivement - ne répète pas tout ce que les adultes disent sans comprendre - et ensuite, vous savez que je ne m'intéresse pas trop à la politique. Non je voulais vous parler de la découverte dont les astronomes ont annoncé hier soir. Grâce à tout un tas de procédés dont je ne vous parlerai pas aujourd'hui parce que c'est un peu trop compliqué pour vous, une planète a été localisée à des millions d'année-lumière de la nôtre. Et là je sais ce que vous vous dîtes ! "Oh une planète en plus, génial, on en a déjà plein, pourquoi elle nous parle de ça cette abrutie ?" - ne mentez pas je suis sûre que vous pensez ça. Et bien, mesdames et messieurs, il semblerait que cette planète soit..."

Elle marqua une pause, pour accentuer l'effet dramatique comme elle le faisait toujours.

" - ... habitable pour notre espèce. Et ouais. Rien que ça. Imaginez ça, peut-être que l'un d'entre nous, un jour, pourrait voyager là-bas. Et peut-être que, soyons fous, une espèce à peu près semblable à la nôtre se trouve là-bas en ce moment, et se dit exactement la même chose en ce moment même. Enfin pas forcément en ce moment même, parce que ce que les scientifiques peuvent voir de cette planète s'est produit il y a des millions d'années mais..."

Le reste de la matinée passa à une vitesse phénoménale. Jules était peut-être bizarre et désordonnée comme prof, même Maman disait qu'elle était spéciale, mais quand elle était partie dans un sujet qui la passionnait, on pouvait l'écouter pendant des heures.

* * *

" - A demain Chloe !

\- Salut !"

Eretria et Ander se dirigèrent vers les transports communs pour rentrer chez eux, tandis que j'attendis Maman sur le parking. Elle était prof des grands de 14 ans. Enfin, cette année du moins, d'habitude elle enseignait dans ma classe de cette année, mais comme elle voulait éviter d'être ma prof en plus de ma mère, elle avait demandé à échanger avec un de ses collègues. Seule Jules avait accepté, ce qui était peut-être aussi une raison pour laquelle Maman l'aimait bien.

" - Alors ça a été l'école aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle en arrivant, clés à la main.

\- Super, répondis-je en rentrant dans le vaisseau. Jules nous a parlé de l'espace et d'une nouvelle planète habitable qui a été découverte, et cet après-midi on a eu sport. Et toi ?

\- J'avais hâte de terminer ma journée pour qu'on rentre fêter ton anniversaire.

\- Papa rentre à quelle heure ?

\- Il doit déjà être à la maison, il a demandé à partir tôt du travail pour être là quand nous reviendrions de l'école."

Je poussai un petit cri de joie.

Ils ne s'étaient pas moqués de moi quand ils me disaient que mes cadeaux allaient me plaire. J'avais été presque attaquée par une pile de paquets cadeaux en ouvrant la porte de la maison, que j'avais ouvert sous les yeux verdoyant de mes parents, qui filmaient toute la scène. Je ne compris pas très bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, puisque tout était automatiquement enregistré dans l'Interface, mais bon... Après avoir découvert une immense peluche, 3 nouveaux T-shirts, une veste, 4 livres et - mon cadeau préféré - un hoverboard, je me jetai dans les bras de mes parents et les suppliai de me laisser essayer ma planche volante devant la maison. Je rentrai 10 minutes et 4 chutes plus tard, et Papa jura qu'il m'apprendrait à en faire le lendemain. Il travaillait dans un magasin spécialisé dans les hoverboards, il ferait un bon prof. Une fois les gélules du soir avalées, Maman posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me regarda intensément dans les yeux, l'air grave.

" - Chloe, j'ai un dernier cadeau pour toi ce soir. Mais il faut me promettre que tu l'utiliseras avec sagesse.

\- Promis..."

C'était... bizarre.

" - Ce soir, tu vas avoir droit à ta première leçon de conduite."

Je mis quelques instants à intégrer ses paroles. Je rêvais de conduire un vaisseau depuis quoi ? Mes 5 ans peut-être ? Et même si Maman n'avait jamais été fermement opposé à l'idée de me laisser essayer, Papa lui refusait catégoriquement.

" - Mais... Papa t'es d'accord ?

\- Ta mère a su être... convaincante. Je ne suis pas ravi à l'idée de te savoir conduire un engin mortel, mais je préfère que tu fasses tes premiers essais dans un endroit vide, avec ta mère, que toute seule avec je ne sais qui je ne sais où. Je te connais chérie, quand tu veux quelque chose, tu fais tout pour l'avoir.

\- Oh merci !"

Je lui sautai dessus pour lui faire un câlin.

" - Mais je veux que tu nous promettes de ne jamais conduire sans notre autorisation, d'accord ?

\- Oui promis !"

Je le serrai encore plus fort et invitai Maman à nous rejoindre.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions dans un champ complètement désert, Maman, moi et notre véhicule. Elle finit de m'expliquer pour la troisième fois toutes les étapes.

" - C'est bon ?

\- Oui Maman, c'est bon. J'insère la clé, j'appuie sur le bouton de démarrage, puis sur le bouton au plafond pour décoller.

\- C'est ça, et ensuite ?

\- Chaque manette est reliée à un moteur. Je pousse les deux vers l'avant pour accélérer, je tire les deux vers moi pour freiner, je pousse la manette droite pour accélérer en tournant à gauche, je pousse la gauche pour accélérer en allant à droite, je tire la droite pour freiner en tournant à droite et je tire la gauche vers moi pour freiner en tournant à gauche. Et les deux boutons sur les manettes sont des turbos, mais je ne dois pas y toucher.

\- Parfait. Alors à toi de jouer. Je suis juste à côté si besoin est."

On y était. Ma première fois aux commandes d'un vaisseau. J'exécutai toutes les manœuvres dans l'ordre. Je n'avançais pas très vite, essayant de prendre mes marques. Sans vouloir me venter, j'avais l'impression de plutôt bien m'en sortir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Maman m'encouragea à prendre un peu de vitesse, dans la limite du raisonnable bien-sûr.

J'aurais pu passer des heures aux commandes de cet engin. C'était, à ce jour, la meilleure sensation de toute ma vie.

* * *

*Retour au présent*

" - Les files d'attente pour les attractions ferment dans 15 minutes, tu as envie de refaire quelque chose ?

\- M'écrouler dans la voiture et ne plus bouger ça va ?

\- C'est toi qui conduis je te rappelle.

\- On peut passer la nuit sur le parking aussi, c'est bien..."

Beca était au bout du rouleau, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait dû faire huit AVC aujourd'hui, le plus spectaculaire ayant été celui dans Monster Mansion, qui partait pourtant comme une simple balade dans une barque au milieu de monstres robotiques à fourrure plutôt mignons, mais qui avait mal tourné lorsqu'un type de notre âge derrière nous avait eu la bonne idée de profiter d'un coin d'obscurité pour poser sa main brusquement sur l'épaule de mon amie pour la faire flipper. Non seulement ça avait bien marché puisqu'elle avait hurlé, mais en plus elle s'était retournée vivement et lui avait collé une gifle par réflexe. Au final, ni l'ami de cet abruti ni moi n'avions rien vu du reste de l'attraction, bien trop occupés à rire aux éclats devant la scène.

 **Au moins, maintenant nous savons comment elle réagit en situation de stress.**

 _Rappelle-moi de ne jamais la surprendre comme ça !_

" - Bon allez, je t'ai déjà fait subir beaucoup aujourd'hui, on achète une barbe à papa et on se dirige vers le parking ?

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas la barbe à papa ?

\- C'est le cas, mais c'est marrant, c'est comme manger du coton.

\- ... T'es trop bizarre...

\- Moi au moins j'ai pas peur de petits monstres dans une attraction pour enfants.

\- ... La ferme. J'ai pas eu peur des monstres."

Elle me donna un coup de poing dans le bras.

" - Ne me frappe pas, tu vas te faire mal."

Elle fit comme si de rien n'était pour conserver un minimum de dignité, mais je la vis se frotter les phalanges quelques mètres plus loin.

 _Bah ouais, donner un coup de poing dans un robot, ça fait mal._

* * *

" - Comment est-ce qu'il peut y avoir autant de monde dans un parking alors que le parc était vide toute la journée ?

\- Une ouverture ! Avance !"

Beca se faufila dans le minuscule espace laissé entre deux voitures par un conducteur inattentif pour rentrer dans la file. Sortir du parc en même temps que tout le monde n'avait pas été la meilleure idée du monde, tous les chauffeurs se battaient à coups de klaxons, comme si s'exciter dessus avait un jour amélioré la situation pour quelqu'un...

" - Raaahhhh ! J'en ai marre !"

La DJ laissa tomber sa tête sur le volant, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il fallait dire qu'on était coincées ici depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

" - Beca calme-t...

\- Ne me dis pas de calmer ! T'es pas au volant, donc tu n'as rien à dire !"

 _Tu peux m'avoir un permis de conduire ?_

 **Recherche en cours... Recherche en cours... Reche... Recherche terminée. Une copie numérique de ton permis vient d'être envoyée sur ton téléphone. Elle ne sera pas valable en cas de contrôle, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. La version papier te sera envoyée dans les prochains jours.**

" - Descends.

\- Quoi ?

\- Descends, je prends le volant.

\- Je croyais que tu ne conduisais pas de voiture... En plus t'as même pas de permis.

\- J'en ai un en cours d'acheminement. Espérons ne pas nous faire contrôler.

\- Je suis pas sûre que...

\- Tu préfères peut-être passer encore une bonne heure dans cette file à te faire klaxonner."

Elle ouvrit la portière en guise de réponse.

 _Comment est-ce qu'on peut sortir de là ?_

 **En suivant toute cette file de véhicules.**

 _Tu sais ce que je veux dire._

 **Il n'y a pas d'autre route.**

 _Je n'ai jamais dit avoir besoin d'une route._

 **J'ai bien compris ce quels sont tes désirs. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est illégal ?**

 _Conduire sans permis aussi, et pourtant je m'apprête à le faire._

 **Ai-je le choix ?**

 _Mon corps, mon cerveau, mon Interface, mon intelligence artificielle. C'est moi qui décide._

 **Prends la prochaine allée sur la droite, je te guide.**

" - Bec', est-ce que tu es prête à enfreindre le code de la route pour sortir d'ici plus vite ? demandai-je en m'asseyant.

\- Je vais sûrement le regretter...

\- Je prends ça pour un oui. Bon, voyons voir, pédale de droite pour accélérer, de gauche pour freiner, frein à main et dieu merci c'est une voiture automatique. On y va !"

J'attendis quelques instants que la file avance pour prendre l'allée suivante, au plus grand étonnement de tous les conducteurs qui se demandaient pourquoi je retournai au point de départ.

 **Avance jusqu'au bout de l'allée et monte dans l'herbe.**

Beca s'agrippa à la portière, me demandant ce que je faisais.

" - Je nous sors du parking.

\- Mais il n'y a pas de route là !

\- On va en retrouver une."

 **Continue d'avancer. En coupant comme ça dans l'herbe tu vas tomber sur une voie d'insertion. Il va falloir te calquer sur la vitesse des véhicules déjà présents sur la voie pour t'y engager sans provoquer d'accidents. Théoriquement.**

 _Je te laisse me dire quoi faire._

 **Accélère.**

Je m'exécutai.

" - Mais t'es malade ! Freine !"

 **Continue d'accélérer.**

" - On n'est pas dans une course poursuite, arrête tes conneries ! On était bien sur ce parking !"

 **Encore un peu. Maintiens cette vitesse.**

La voie d'insertion apparut dans mon champ de vision.

 _Trouve-moi une ouverture._

 **Longe la voie. Rapproche-toi. Tiens-toi prête.**

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Beca, devenue blême.

" - On va mourir..."

 **Maintenant.**

Je tournai le volant.

" - Aaaaahhhhhh ! hurla Beca.

\- Aaaaahhhhh !" hurlai-je.

 **Aaaaahhhhh !**

 _Mais qu'est-ce que ..._

 **Je n'aime pas me sentir exclu.e.**

Malgré les multiples insultes des chauffeurs et les bruits de klaxon, mon entrée fut relativement correcte, et je parvins à faire rentrer la voiture sur l'autoroute.

 **Ce n'était pas si compliqué.**

 _Ç_ _a me manque tellement cette sensation !_

 **La voiture est un bon moyen de palier l'absence du vaisseau.**

" - Espèce... Espèce de... Espèce de malade !

\- On est sorties du parking non ?

\- T'as failli nous tuer !

\- Seulement failli, tout va bien maintenant.

\- Je te déteste !

\- Indie maitrisait, je...

\- J'en n'ai rien à foutre ! Je suis pas un robot moi, si on avait provoqué un accident je serais morte !

\- Beca je...

\- Ferme-la ! Ne dis plus rien ! Arrête-toi dans la prochaine aire d'autoroute pour que je reprenne le volant, et tais-toi jusqu'à la fin du trajet."

 **Elle a l'air vraiment en colère. Pourquoi est-elle en colère ?**

Je ne répondis rien.

 **Chloe, pourquoi est-elle en colère ?**

 _Je t'expliquerai._

Indie se tut, un silence de mort régna dans la voiture. Je pris la prochaine sortie, comme me l'avait demandé Beca. Elle s'installa au volant, toujours sans un mot. Je voulus ouvrir la portière passager, mais celle-ci était verrouillée.

" - Beca, tu peux ouvrir s'il te plait ?"

Elle ne me regarda même pas et démarra la voiture.

" - Beca arrête tes conneries ! Reviens !"

 _..._

 **Je doute fortement qu'elle revienne.**

 _Moi aussi..._

 **Puis-je mentionner le fait qu'elle nous ait abandonné.e.s dans une aire d'autoroute ?**

 _Sans rire, j'avais pas remarqué..._

Une carte s'ouvrit dans le coin supérieur droit de mon champ de vision sans que je n'ai rien demandé.

 **Je me permets d'afficher un plan pour rentrer à Barden.**

 _Merci bien. J'imagine que tu ne me fais pas emprunter de chemin bien délimité ?_

 **Nous sommes sur une aire d'autoroute sans véhicule, comprends que mes options sont un peu limitées. Si tu ne veux pas rentrer à pied, appelle un taxi.**

 _Non. Elle veut que je rentre à pied, laissons-lui ce petit plaisir. Je l'ai un peu cherché._

 **Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle est en colère. Mes calculs étaient parfaits, comme toujours, sa vie n'était pas en danger.**

 _Elle a eu peur c'est tout._

 **D'accord.**

 _Tu ne répliques pas ?_

 **Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.**

 _Je pensais que tu réagirais plus fortement, que tu me dirais que les humains sont trop fragiles psychologiquement et physiquement, que Beca a beaucoup trop d'influence sur moi, que je la laisse me rendre faible, ce genre de choses..._

 **Je ne prendrai pas le risque d'être désobligeant.e avec Beca.**

 _Là c'est moi qui ne te comprends pas._

 **Tu as tendance à être sur la défensive, agressive voire violente lorsque que quelqu'un s'en prend à Beca. Que ce soit légitime ou non.**

 _N'exagère pas..._

 **24 juin 2012, 22h49.**

 _Indie..._

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit, que je fermai d'un clignement d'œil rapide.

 _Arrête ça, je sais ce qui s'est passé le jour-là, je n'étais pas dans les meilleures conditions pour rester calme._

* * *

*3 ans plus tôt*

J'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air. La fête battait son plein à l'intérieur de la salle.

 **Ne veux-tu pas fêter votre victoire ?**

 _Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça._

 **Je sais que cet échange buccal entre Beca et Jesse, ainsi que ta conversation avec ce dernier, ce soir ne sont pas propices à passer une agréable soirée, mais les personnes présentes aujourd'hui vont trouver cela étrange que tu ne célèbres pas votre première victoire à l'ICCA.**

 _Si quelqu'un me pose la question, je dirai que j'ai abusé de champagne et que je ne me sens pas bien._

 **L'alcool n'a pas d'emprise sur toi.**

 _Ils ne le savent pas._

 **Beca le sait.**

 _Je vais rentrer d'accord, laisse-moi quelques minutes._

 **Très bien.**

 _Indie ?_

 **Oui.**

 _Merci._

 **Pourquoi me remercies-tu ?**

 _Pour être là j'imagine, pour m'avoir tutoyée ce soir._

 **Est-ce si important pour toi que je te tutoie ?**

 _Oui._

 **Pourquoi ?**

 _Je ne sais pas, ça m'a donné l'impression que tu étais une vraie personne, pas seulement des lignes de texte._

 **Je ne suis pas une personne, je suis une intelligence artificielle.**

 _Je sais, mais plus tu es là, avec moi, plus je parle avec toi, plus je te considère comme un.e ami.e et plus je t'aime._

 **Je ne suis pas programmé.e pour avoir la capacité de ressentir des émotions, mais je pense que si j'en étais capable, je te dirais que je t'aime aussi. Que je suis d'être à ton service et de passer toute mon existence à tes côtés.**

 _Merci, je sais que tu ne peux pas concevoir tout ce que tu dis, mais ça me touche beaucoup._

" - Je savais que vous foutriez tout en l'air, toi et Miss Vomito."

 **Si j'étais capable de ressentir de la haine, du mépris et du dégoût, ces trois émotions décriraient parfaitement mon ressenti vis-à-vis de cette femme.**

 _Elle a dit en tout et pour tout 13 mots et j'ai déjà envie de la buter..._

 **On peut arranger cela.**

 _Restons calmes._

Il était rare que je ressente de la haine, du mépris et du dégoût - comme l'avait listé.e Indie - vis-à-vis de quelqu'un. Quand je n'appréciais pas une personne, je me contentais de l'ignorer. Malheureusement il fallait bien une exception à la règle, et cette exception portait le nom d'Alice Kether. Notre ancienne leader s'approcha de moi, toujours la même lueur de mépris, de supériorité et d'arrogance dans le regard.

" - Alice...

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais manqué ton diplôme ? Quel dommage, tout ça à cause de la littérature russe...

\- Que veux-tu, on ne peut pas être brillant partout..."

 **Ne remets pas mes compétences en tout, pauvre conne.**

 _Langage !_

 **Je ne m'adressais pas à toi.**

 _Langage quand même._

" - Qu'est-ce que tu veux Alice ? A part me rabaisser ? 3 ans à tes côtés, ça endurcit, je dois avouer que tes remarques acerbes ne m'atteignent plus vraiment.

 _Pour peu qu'elles m'aient atteinte un jour..._

" - Vous êtes la honte des Bellas. Vous avez brisé toutes les règles et toutes les traditions sur lesquelles se basait cette institution.

\- Je trouve qu'on s'en est pas trop mal sorties, mais peut-être veux-tu voir notre trophée de plus près pour t'en assurer ? Après tout, tu l'as à peine aperçu l'année dernière.

\- C'est uniquement de la faute de cette radasse qui te sert de meilleure amie.

\- L'estomac d'Aubrey savait que tu ne méritais pas cette victoire. Je ne remets en cause ton talent Alice, il est certain que tu es très douée, il est seulement dommage que tes qualités humaines soient exécrables."

Une lueur de colère brilla dans ses yeux pendant une demi-seconde avant qu'elle ne s'empresse de la cacher derrière son sourire hypocrite. Bien essayé.

 **Tu domines la partie Chloe, continue sur cette voie.**

" - Tu ne faisais pas preuve d'autant d'arrogance pendant les trois années où nous nous sommes côtoyées, était-tu trop lâche pour me tenir tête à l'époque ?

\- Tu étais le grand manitou à l'époque, celle qui prenait toutes les décisions. Appelle ça de la lâcheté, j'appelle ça de l'intelligence. Bien que ça me tue de l'admettre, tu avais trop de pouvoir sur moi pour que je me permette de contester. Je ne t'aurais pas fait le plaisir d'avoir une excuse pour me virer. Enfin, ceci dit, aujourd'hui avec le recul, je me dis que j'aurais peut-être dû m'imposer un peu plus. Après tout, tu avais plus besoin d'Aubrey et moi que nous avions besoin de toi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'avais besoin de vous ?

\- Tu avais besoin de notre talent. Tu as donné à Aubrey une partie du solo de The Sign et à moi celui de Eternal Flame alors que tu nous détestais. Oui vraiment, je retire ce que j'ai dit, j'aurais dû te dire d'aller te faire foutre. Permets-moi de rectifier cette erreur aujourd'hui : vas te faire foutre Alice."

Elle ne broncha pas, sans doute par fierté, même si tout son corps criait qu'elle voulait me sauter à la figure.

 **Achève-la.**

" - Tu veux savoir pourquoi on a gagné cette année ? Pourquoi on a réussi à faire en un an ce que tu as échoué à faire en 4 ? Aubrey a su se remettre en question, elle a su écouter. Avec du mal certes, mais elle a réussi là où toi tu as échoué. L'accident sur scène de l'année dernière était un coup dur pour les Bellas certes, mais il nous a permis de recruter des filles différentes des normes imposées, des filles que tu ne peux pas interchanger comme bon te semble, et ça nous a permis de comprendre qu'il fallait évoluer et que cette espèce de dictature que tu as imposé - oui Alice, même si les traditions des Bellas sont bien plus vieilles que toi, le mépris des autres et l'autorité presque divine, ça vient de toi - devait cesser. Alors maintenant, si tu permets, je vais rentrer voir mes amies et célébrer notre victoire, en espérant que tu disparaisses de ma vie définitivement."

 **Il serait bon d'avoir un micro pour le lâcher au sol en signe de victoire.**

Je me retournai pour rentrer dans la salle.

" - Tout ça à cause d'une petite conne faussement rebelle qui vous a imposé ses petits caprices..."

Je me figeai net, la main à quelques centimètres de la poignée.

" - Je te demande pardon ?"

 **Chloe, reste calme.**

" - La fille de Mitchell, le prof. C'est à cause d'elle tout ça, elle s'est pointée, a un peu tapé du pied sur la table et vous avez cédé à ses petits caprices d'enfant gâté. Je me suis renseignée sur ce qui se passait chez les Bellas Chloe."

 **Je vais chercher une liste des endroits les plus sûrs pour enterrer un corps.**

" - Avant toute chose Alice, commençai-je en lui tournant toujours le dos, j'aimerais que tu saches que ce qui va suivre n'a absolument rien à voir avec toute notre petite conversation. Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire ça avant que..."

 **Je te conseille de la réduire en pièces, ça rendra l'identification du corps plus difficile.**

Je me retournai.

" - Avant que tu n'ouvres encore une fois ta grande gueule", finis-je avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe face à ma réaction, et n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Je la pris à la gorge et me retournai pour la plaquer contre le mur, la soulevant à un bon demi-mètre du sol à l'aide d'un seul bras. Elle ne cria pas, mais dans son regard se lisait de la terreur à l'état pur. Elle tenta vainement de me faire lâcher prise en utilisant ses bras et ses jambes, mais pas de chance pour elle, elle ne pourrait pas battre un robot sur ce terrain.

" - Ecoute-moi bien, Alice Kether, repris-je toujours aussi calmement. Beca Mitchell a fait plus pour les Bellas en moins d'un an que toi pendant toutes tes études. Elle est plus talentueuse que toi, plus ambitieuse, plus forte que tu ne le seras jamais. Toi, tu es un individu méprisable, qui a tellement peu confiance en elle qu'elle se sent obligée d'écraser les autres pour parvenir à se sentir exister. Regarde-toi, tu as même ressenti le besoin de venir m'insulter ce soir, alors que tu as quitté l'université. Beca n'a jamais eu besoin de tout ça, elle est forte, indépendante, elle n'hésite pas à se lever pour défendre ses idées, mais elle n'a jamais eu à rabaisser les gens autour d'elle pour qu'on l'écoute. Et je n'ai pas peur de crier sur tous les toits que sans elle, on n'aurait jamais gagné ce soir. Alors maintenant, voilà ce que tu vas faire. Tu vas te recoiffer et te rhabiller, puis gentiment rentrer dans cette salle. Tu vas aller voir Aubrey et la féliciter pour cette victoire, et surtout lui présenter tes excuses pour toutes les choses ignobles que tu lui as craché à la figure pendant 3 ans. Ensuite, tu vas aller voir Beca et lui dire que tu regrettes de ne pas avoir eu la chance et l'honneur de travailler à ses côtés, et qu'Aubrey et elle sont de bien meilleures leaders que toi. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?"

 **J'annule la recherche.**

Elle hocha vivement la tête, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

" - Bien."

Je lâchai prise, la laissant s'écrouler sur le sol. Quand elle se releva, je la pris par les épaules pour réajuster ses vêtements. J'approchai mon visage de son oreille.

" - Ne songe même pas à nous foncer compagnie, parce que je te retrouverai Alice Kether.", lui murmurai-je.

A la seconde où je la lâchai, elle s'enfuit en courant sans regarder derrière elle.

 **Tu fais peur des fois, en as-tu conscience ? Tu es complètement cinglée.**

 _Elle l'a mérité. Elle n'aurait pas dû m'emmerder, pas aujourd'hui, pas après ce qui s'est passé. Et elle n'avait aucun droit de parler de Beca de cette façon._

 **Tout de même, le sourire de psychopathe et le murmure au creux de l'oreille étaient-ils nécessaire ?**

 _Tu as suggéré qu'on la tue et qu'on l'enterre._

 **Cela aurait été moins traumatisant pour elle.**

 _Le traumatisme était le but recherchée. Combien de personnes a-t-elle traumatisé elle..?_

J'enclenchai à nouveau la porte pour revenir à la petite fête, et eus un sourire satisfait en voyant Alice discuter avec Beca, avant de se diriger vers Aubrey.

 _Allez, une dernière fois, je vais le regretter sinon._

" - ... lais te dire que je suis désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai dit pendant toutes ces années, c'était vraiment de la méchanceté gratuite de ma part et..."

Elle blêmit en me voyant arriver derrière Aubrey.

" - Alice ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

 **Tes talents de comédienne sont plutôt passables ce soir.**

" - Je..."

Elle fut coupée par une sueur froide. Oui, je l'avais ressenti jusqu'ici.

" - Je venais vous féliciter et... et vous présenter des excuses.

\- Que c'est gentil à toi.

\- D'aacccooorrrddd. C'est trop bizarre ce qui se passe ici, je vais aller... A tout à l'heure."

Ma meilleure amie partit en direction de Fat Amy près du buffet, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Je me reconcentrai sur Alice.

" - Voilà qui est mieux. Tire-toi maintenant."

Elle déguerpit sans demander son reste.

* * *

Alors, premier flashback sur l'enfance de Chloe, ça vous a plu ? La prof, Jules, est le personnage que j'ai créé pour ma fanfiction The 100, elle ne sera pas un personnage important, je voulais juste lui faire faire une petite apparition.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, à jeudi prochain !

Kisses - DW.


	7. Card

Hello ! Je ne pense pas qu'une longue intro s'impose, donc je vous laisse tout de suite avec le chapitre 7 !

* * *

*Retour au présent*

 _Bon d'accord, j'ai peut-être été légèrement agressive et violente le jour-là, et je le regrette._

 **Vraiment ?**

 _Un peu du moins. Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?_

Je marchais depuis plus de 2 heures, et je venais seulement d'atterrir sur ce qui se rapprochait plus ou moins d'une vraie route.

 **Temps estimé : 2 heures et 14 minutes.**

 _Génial, on n'a même pas fait la moitié..._

Je sentis une goutte d'eau tomber sur mon front.

 _Oh non, ne me dis pas que..._

Le ciel, bleu jusqu'à maintenant, était dorénavant d'un gris inquiétant. Moins de 30 secondes plus tard, j'étais trempée jusqu'aux circuits - façon de parler, mon corps était étanche. Les rafales de pluie en Géorgie étaient tout aussi imprévisibles qu'impressionnantes. Je renonçai bien vite à essayer de me protéger de la pluie.

 **Au point où tu en es, tu peux difficilement être plus mouillée.**

* * *

Il était rare que les averses durent plus de 2 heures et 14 minutes. Mais comme aujourd'hui, même le temps avait décidé de me punir, il pleuvait encore quand j'aperçus enfin la porte de la résidence des Bellas, qui était évidemment fermée à clé.

" - Beca ! Ouvre-moi ! criai-je en espérant qu'elle m'entende malgré le bruit de la pluie. Je t'en prie, arrête ça, il est près de minuit, ça fait plus de 4 heures que je marche dont 2 heures et 14 minutes sous cette pluie torrentielle !"

Rien ne se passa.

" - Beca tu sais que je peux défoncer cette porte ! Ouvre avant qu'on doive expliquer pourquoi on a besoin d'une nouvelle porte d'entrée !"

Toujours rien. Je m'apprêtai à forcer l'entrée lorsque la fenêtre de la cuisine s'ouvrit et que des clés volèrent à travers. Je m'empressai d'aller les récupérer. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'enlevai mes chaussures et mes vêtements - à l'exception de mes sous-vêtements - pour éviter de salir toute la maison.

 _Bon. Il est temps de lui faire face._

 **Essaye de ne pas nous faire dormir dehors.**

Beca était assise sur un tabouret de la cuisine, en pyjama, devant son ordinateur, son casque sur les oreilles.

 _Au moins elle m'a attendue pour aller se coucher, c'est déjà un bon point._

 **Elle veut sans doute te passer un savon avant d'aller dormir.**

" - Beca."

Elle ne me regarda même pas, toujours concentrée sur... son mix probablement.

" - Beca", retentai-je.

Toujours rien. Je pris les choses en main et lui retirai de force son casque, malgré ses protestations.

" - Si tu ne voulais pas me parler, fallait pas m'attendre. C'était pas très cool de ta part de me laisser rentrer à pied, surtout par ce temps."

 **Jolie entrée en matière dis-moi. Je croyais que tu voulais te réconcilier avec elle.**

" - Excuse-moi, je suis mal placée pour te reprocher quoique ce soit, je l'ai mérité. Je suis désolée d'accord ? Pour le coup de la voiture, c'était stupide de ma part, et me laisser sur cette aire d'autoroute était... plus ou moins justifiée. Enfin si j'avais été un être totalement humain, je serais morte d'hypothermie, mais comme c'est le reproche que tu me fais, d'avoir risqué ta vie - même si c'était pas le cas -, je suppose que c'était légitime."

Elle restait silencieuse, et je n'aimais pas du tout ça.

" - Dooonnnccc..?

\- C'est tout ce que t'as à me dire ? Des excuses bidons ?

\- Elles ne sont pas bid...

\- Tu ne le penses pas, tu t'excuses uniquement parce que tu crois que c'est ce que je veux entendre et que ça arrangera tout, donc si, ce sont des excuses bidons."

 _Je..._

 **Ne t'enfonce pas, elle a raison.**

 _Mais je... Bon d'accord, c'est totalement ça..._

" - Indie avait tout calculé, il n'y avait pas le moindre risque que...

\- Je sais, je te crois quand tu dis qu'il n'y avait pas de risque pour ma vie, j'ai eu peur sur le coup certes mais je te fais suffisamment confiance pour savoir que tu n'aurais pas agi ainsi si tu n'avais pas été sûre de ton coup.

\- Mais alors c'est quoi le problème ?

\- Et si le mec derrière nous avait freiné brusquement ? Ou s'il était sorti de la route, ou qu'il avait provoqué un carambolage ? Combien de vies auraient été foutues en l'air par ta faute ? Tu peux le calculer ça peut-être ?

\- Je... Je n'ai pas pensé que...

\- C'est ça ton problème justement. Tu ne penses pas aux conséquences. Tu vis comme si tu étais dans un jeu vidéo, tu vois, tu veux, tu prends. Et si un jour ça ne marche plus, ou que les conséquences sont trop graves, tant pis. Pourquoi ça t'importerait après tout, ce n'est pas vraiment chez toi ici... Au pire des cas, c'est game over, tu plaques tout et tu recommences une partie ailleurs. Et si un jour tu en as marre de jouer, tu peux juste lire cette foutue carte mémoire et rentrer chez toi !

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que la carte...

\- Je t'en prie, quand tu te souviendras de comment tu es arrivée ici, Indie trouvera bien un moyen de faire le processus inverse pour vous faire repartir."

 **Peut-être surestime-t-elle un peu mes capacités.**

" - Je te suis plus Beca, tu m'en veux parce que j'aurais pu provoquer un accident ou..?

\- Je t'en veux parce que tu étais prête à foutre toute ta vie ici en l'air pour éviter d'attendre une demi-heure de plus dans un parking ! Si tu es capable de ça, de risquer la vie d'autres personnes sur un coup de tête, qui sait ce que tu pourrais faire dans un an, ou la semaine prochaine, ou même demain ! Tu agis de façon tellement inconsciente que j'en viens à penser que tu te fous de tout parce que tu sais que tu as une échappatoire au pire des cas, et que ta vie ici, Barden, les Bellas, moi, on est juste des lots de consolation existant pour te faire patienter en attendant que tu te lasses de la Terre. Comment ça me fait me sentir à ton avis ?"

 **Ce n'est pas à propos d'un accident potentiel n'est-ce pas ?**

 _Non Indie, ce n'est pas à propos de ça..._

Je sortis la carte mémoire et la soulevai.

" - Tu penses que ça, c'est une porte de sortie pour moi pas vrai ?

\- Oui c'est ce que je pense.

\- D'accord."

Je me dirigeai vers le comptoir, ouvris le mixeur et balançai la carte dedans.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

J'appuyai sur le bouton marche. La carte fut réduite en morceaux par les hélices. Je vidai ensuite le contenu dans l'évier et allumai le broyeur à ordures, pour être sûre que rien ne pourrait être récupérable.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**

" - Qu'est-ce que tu as fait..?

\- Arrêtez de vous répétez tous les deux, ça devient agaçant et on n'avance pas.

\- Mais... Cette carte c'était...

\- Beca."

Je posai gentiment mes mains sur ses épaules et la forçai à me regarder dans les yeux.

" - Tout ce que j'ai dit hier soir, je le pensais. C'est ici, chez moi. Et vous êtes ma famille. Vous n'êtes pas un lot de consolation.

\- Mais pourquoi t'as fait ? C'était peut-être le seul moyen pour toi de retourner de là d'où tu viens un jour !

\- Parce que cette carte te rend malheureuse. Je la trainais avec moi depuis près de six ans parce que c'était un filet de sécurité, mais si elle te rend malheureuse, je n'en veux plus.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça, tu n'as pas le droit de bousiller toutes tes chances de retourner là-bas et de me dire que tu le fais pour moi, c'est trop lourd à porter !

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis sortie du parking comme ça tout à l'heure ? Ce n'était par pure inconscience, parce que j'avais envie de m'amuser ou parce que je ne voulais plus attendre. Je l'ai fait parce que tu en avais marre, parce que ce parking te rendait cinglée. Je reconnais que la méthode n'était pas appropriée, et j'en suis désolée, je le pense vraiment. Si tu veux continuer à m'en vouloir, libre à toi, mais je t'en prie, enlève-toi de la tête l'idée que tu es sacrifiable ou remplaçable. Tu penses que je pourrais te laisser derrière et repartir sur ma planète ? Tu ne pourrais pas être plus éloignée de la vérité. Barden, les Bellas, mes voyages aux 4 coins du monde, ce sont les raisons pour lesquelles je n'ai pas lu cette carte et suis restée sur Terre, toi Beca tu es la raison pour laquelle je ne veux jamais la quitter."

Je ne lui donnai pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit et la laissai dans la cuisine. Je montai dans ma chambre et m'écroulai sur mon lit.

 **Je te trouve étonnamment calme.**

 _Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?_

 **Tu viens de réduire à néant toutes nos chances de retourner un jour auprès de ta famille et de déclarer tes sentiments à Beca.**

 _Je n'ai pas déclaré mes sentiments à Beca._

 **Pour beaucoup, ton discours ressemblait à une déclaration d'amour.**

 _Nous ne sommes pas "beaucoup"._

 **Souhaites-tu que je te laisse tranquille ?**

 _Pour l'instant, s'il te plait._

J'entendis Beca monter les marches. Bizarrement elle ne s'arrêta pas au niveau de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Amy, mais continua jusqu'à la mienne.

" - Beca ?

\- La ferme."

Elle se glissa dans mon lit une place, ce qui l'obligea à se coller à moi.

" - Qu'est-ce que..?

\- Désolée de t'avoir forcé à rentrer à pied.

\- Désolée d'avoir manqué de nous tuer.

\- On est quittes. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit."

Elle s'écroula sur mon épaule et s'endormit.

 **Puis-je me permettre une dernière remarque ?**

 _Vas-y._

 **Je ne suis pas expert.e en sentiments j'en conviens, mais il semblerait que ton discours l'ait profondément affectée émotionnellement pour qu'elle réagisse de la sorte.**

 _Bonne nuit Indie._

Inutile de dire que je ne passai pas en mode veille cette nuit-là.

* * *

Le soleil se leva bien plus rapidement que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Il était près de 8 heures quand Beca, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, ouvrit les yeux. Elle entreprit de se retourner mais, oubliant qu'elle n'était pas seule dans son lit et que la place n'était pas présente en grande quantité, manqua de se rétamer sur le sol.

" - Ne nous quitte pas déjà Beca, ça serait dommage de te perdre à cause d'une chute de lit.

\- Que..."

Elle émergea difficilement, se rappelant tant bien que mal d'où elle se trouvait et de comment elle était arrivée là.

" - Où tu vas ? demandai-je en la voyant quitter la chambre.

\- Café. Boire. Moi. Fatiguée."

 **Sans contexte, on pourrait penser qu'elle est fatiguée et que du café va la boire.**

 _Ne fais pas semblant d'être plus bête que tu ne l'es._

Je la retrouvai dans la cuisine, attendant que la cafetière fasse son travail.

" - Moi pouvoir parler toi ?

\- Quoi..? Oh euh, oui vas-y..."

 **Je doute que la conversation qui va suivre soit profonde et pleine de sens.**

" - J'ai réfléchi pendant ma randonnée pour revenir ici, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Berlin ?

\- Hum ça dépend, il y a des hôtels de luxe à Berlin ?"

Elle était suffisamment réveillée pour plaisanter, tout allait bien.

" - On a ses petits caprices maintenant ?

\- Je plaisante ! J'adorerais aller à Berlin. Café ?

\- S'il te plait. Alors voilà qui est décidé, Berlin ce sera."

Elle me tendit une tasse, nous trinquâmes à notre prochain voyage.

 **Trinquer avec du café, quelle honte.**

 _Oh ça va toi, tu veux juste faire ton intéressant.e parce que tu as vu ça sur le net._

" - C'est de ta faute en plus, c'est toi qui m'a habituée au luxe."

* * *

*2 ans plus tôt*

" - Wow...

\- J'en peux plus de l'avion !

\- Wow.

\- C'était peut-être un peu ambitieux, tant d'heures de vol en deux jours, je commence vraiment à saturer !

\- Wow !

\- Heureusement qu'on ne remet pas les pieds dans un aéroport avec trois semaines, je ne peux plus les voir en peinture.

\- Wow !"

 **Je pense qu'on a compris.**

" - Oui Beca, autre chose à dire que "Wow" ? Tu peux poser tes affaires d'ailleurs, t'es pas obligée de garder ce sac sur ton dos et cette valise à la main."

Je ne m'étais pas gênée pour tout balancer dans un coin personnellement, je rangerais ça plus tard. Nous étions sorties de l'aéroport de Londres-Heathrow plus d'une heure après l'atterrissage, à 20h36 exactement, puis nous attendu 34 minutes dans la file pour obtenir les Oyster Cards qui nous permettraient d'emprunter le métro pendant notre séjour, avions subi 42 minutes du dit métro - heureusement sans avoir à changer de ligne -, parcouru les 6 minutes de marche séparant la station de l'hôtel, passé 17 minutes à l'accueil à obtenir la clé de notre chambre - sous les yeux ronds de Beca à qui j'avais oublié de préciser où nous allions séjourner - et enfin, après 5 dernières petites minutes de marche et d'ascenseur entre l'accueil et la chambre, nous avions pu découvrir l'endroit où nous allions loger pendant ces trois prochaines semaines, à 22h20.

" - W...

\- Bon ça suffit avec les Wow pour ce soir. Je sais que théoriquement, il est encore tôt pour nous à cause du décalage horaire, mais je te propose qu'on laisse tout en vrac, qu'on commande un truc à manger au room service et qu'on aille se coucher. Je meurs d'envie de m'étaler de tout mon long dans un lit aussi long que large. Est-ce que ce programme te convient ?"

 **Je te télécharge la carte du room service.**

 _Que demander de plus !_

" - Heu... Ouais... Oui oui bien-sûr. Laisse-moi juste 5 minutes... ou 2 heures, pour m'en remettre.

\- La suite te plait ?

\- C'est... grand.

\- De tous les mots que tu aurais pu utiliser pour qualifier cette suite, tu as choisi celui-là."

Elle lâcha enfin ses affaires et commença son exploration de la suite.

" - Du coup, demain journée tranquille ? On déballe tout, on va faire quelques courses histoire de pas déranger le room service toutes les 10 minutes et on fait les bons trucs de touristes l'après-midi ? Du genre Big Ben, Picadilly Circus, Leicester Square etc ?

\- On y réfléchira demain si ça te gêne pas... Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de réserver ce truc, ça a dû couter une fortune !

\- Je suis plus ou moins milliardaire donc bon... Et je me suis dit que quitte à passer 3 semaines dans le même endroit, autant que l'hôtel soit cool non ?

\- Certes."

Elle se jeta sur le lit, en diagonale.

" - Tu veux quoi Beca ?

\- Commande ce que tu veux, je ne bougerai plus jamais de ce lit.

\- Même pas pour manger, ou au moins changer de vêtements ?

\- Non."

Je découvris la salle-de-bain, et surtout l'immense baignoire à l'intérieur.

" - Même pas pour utiliser la baignoire qui fait la taille de la salle de bain des Bellas ?"

Je venais de toucher une corde sensible. Beca se leva d'un bond, accourut vers la salle de bain, s'extasia devant, fit couler l'eau du bain et me vira en moins de 3 secondes.

" - Bon bah j'appelle le room service du coup...

\- Commande moi un sandwich bacon laitue tomates ! cria-t-elle derrière la porte.

\- On est dans un hôtel de luxe, je vais pas leur demander un sandwich...

\- Pourquoi pas ?"

Inutile de débattre. J'attrapai le téléphone et pressai la touche du room service.

" - Bonsoir, est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir une bouteille de champagne et deux sandwichs bacon laitue tomates ?"

L'employé fut un peu surpris de ma requête.

 **Sans rire, ça se marie super bien, du champagne et des sandwichs...**

Je raccrochai le combiné et m'allongeai sur le lit. Le portable de Beca sonna dans la salle de bain.

" - Oui maman..."

 **Peut-elle prendre un ton encore plus lassé ?**

 _En même temps, ça fait 12 fois que sa mère appelle en moins de 24 heures._

 **C'est vrai qu'elle est un tantinet paranoïaque.**

" - Comment ça je ne te donne pas de nouvelles ? Je ne fais que ça, te donner des nouvelles ! Je t'ai appelé en arrivant à l'aéroport, envoyé un message avant le décollage - ce qui m'a valu de me faire engueuler par une hôtesse de l'air parce que j'avais pas éteint mon portable d'ailleurs et... Mais non, je n'allais pas faire crasher l'avion en envoyant un message ! Je t'ai renvoyé un message en atterrissant à Londres, je t'ai appelée en sortant de l'aéroport, en sortant du métro, puis je t'ai renvoyé un énième message en arrivant à l'hôtel, je pouvais difficilement te donner plus de nouvelles... Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Enfin maman j'allais pas te dire que j'étais bien dans la chambre, il y a juste un ascenseur qui sépare la réception de la chambre ! Quoi ? Oui d'accord un ascenseur et 26 étages mais quand même..."

On frappa à la porte. L'employé me salua et entra pour déposer les sandwichs, la bouteille et les flûtes de champagne dans la chambre. Je le remerciai avec un billet de 5£.

 **Radine.**

 _N'exagère pas, je lui file 5£ de pourboire alors qu'on est là depuis 20 minutes !_

 **Je voulais juste t'embêter.**

" - A table !"

J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain comme je pus, champagne et sandwichs à la main.

" - Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est quoi cette manie ! Dégage ! Non pas toi maman, je... Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber. Je t'appelle demain, bye."

 **Ce n'est pas poli de raccrocher au nez de son interlocuteur. Surtout quand il s'agit de sa mère.**

" - Sérieusement, arrête de faire ça, c'est hyper agaçant !"

Elle tenta de se dissimuler derrière la mousse.

" - Arrête ton cinéma, il y a rien que je n'ai pas déjà vu.

\- C'est un truc de cyborg ça ? Rentrer comme ça sans frapper ?

\- Non, mes parents m'engueulaient toujours quand je faisais ça. Ton sandwich est là, champagne ? Je te laisse après, promis.

\- C'est bon, viens. T'as raison, t'as déjà tout vu après tout.

\- Vraiment ? Cool !"

Je commençai à enlever mes vêtements.

" - Je ne voulais pas dire littéralement de venir dans la ba... Oh et puis après tout, on s'en fout, au point où on en est..."

 **De toutes façons, c'est trop tard, tu es déjà complètement nue.**

Je me retournai pour attraper la bouteille et servir 2 verres d'alcool.

" - Qu'est-ce que c'est, ces marques sur le bas de ton dos ?"

 _Les marques ?_

 **Les cicatrices de ton amélioration.**

" - Oh, c'est ce qui reste de l'opération que j'ai subi pour mon amélioration."

Je rentrai dans le bain et tendis une coupe à Beca.

" - Merci. Donc ce sont des cicatrices ?

\- Plus ou moins oui.

\- Je comprends pas, ta peau se régénère, comment tu peux avoir des cicatrices ?

\- Imagine ma peau comme une sorte de veste. Pour la fermer, tu es bien obligée d'utiliser une fermeture éclair, et bien dans le cas présent, les cicatrices sont la fermeture éclair.

\- ... Dégueu..."

 _Ç_ _a sortait du fond du cœur._

 **En même temps, ce n'est pas très glamour.**

" - Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu aux autres personnes qui les ont vu ?

\- Que c'est un tatouage. Ceci dit, peu de personnes ont eu l'occasion de les voir donc je n'ai jamais été confrontée au problème.

\- Vraiment ? Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu n'es pas vraiment quelqu'un de très pudique...

\- Au risque de te surprendre, je ne me balade pas à moitié nue si souvent. En général je garde un T-shirt ou une chemise au moins, justement pour éviter qu'on me pose la question. A vrai dire, seule Aubrey les a vu je crois.

\- Et Tom ? Ou les autres personnes avec qui tu as couché ?

\- Tom était très gentil, mais pas très fut-fut ou attentif, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il les ait remarquées. Et maintenant que j'y pense, c'est dingue à quel point tous mes partenaires sexuels se ressemblaient à ce niveau..."

 **Toutes et tous de vrais crétins.**

 _Je n'ai pas matière à te contredire._

La DJ acquiesça, but une gorgée et fronça soudainement les sourcils.

" - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je vais peut-être regretter d'avoir posé la question, mais qu'est-ce que c'est exactement, l'amélioration ? Tu en as déjà parlé plusieurs fois, et je viens de réaliser que je ne t'avais jamais demandé.

\- On ne nait pas comme ça, l'amélioration c'est le processus qui nous permet d'acquérir notre Interface et tout le reste.

\- Oui ça je m'en doutais un peu, mais comment ça marche ?

\- C'est... complexe à vrai dire."

 **N'essaye même pas de t'en sortir avec ça.**

 _Là n'était pas mon intention._

" - On nait totalement humain, comme vous. Nous sommes des bébés tout roses, tout potelés et tout geignards. Et on se développe tout à fait normalement - selon vos critères je veux dire - jusqu'à notre sortie de l'école, à 15 ans normalement. Et là où vous avez un diplôme en sortant du lycée, nous on a notre amélioration.

\- Ce n'est pas si complexe jusque là.

\- Il n'y a pas qu'une seule sorte d'amélioration. L'amélioration de niveau 3, c'est la plus basique. L'Interface est implantée dans le cortex, les yeux sont modifiés pour permettre l'apparition de l'Interface et ses fonctionnalités dans le champ visuel et les systèmes respiratoire et sanguin sont mis en stand-by pour que leurs rôles soient remplis par des composants électroniques. L'amélioration de niveau 2, évidemment Interface, poumons etc , mais aussi robotisation des organes des sens, meilleure ouïe, meilleur odorat, meilleur tact, meilleur goût. Le niveau 1 n'a rien de physique en plus, mais la fonction de reconnaissance est ajoutée à l'Interface. Pour faire simple, si je l'active en te regardant, une barre d'informations va défiler à côté de ton visage résumant tout ce que je sais sur toi ou qui est trouvable sur le réseau.

\- Ce qui évite les moments gênants quand tu croises quelqu'un qui te reconnait et que tu ne te souviens absolument pas de qui ça peut être.

\- Pas vraiment en fait, la mémoire interne de l'Interface restitue automatiquement les données nécessaires dans ce genre de situation. Mais ça peut aider quand tu croises quelqu'un que tu n'as jamais vu, tu peux récupérer tout un tas d'informations provenant de ses réseaux sociaux, ou sur ses travaux ou ce qu'il a fait d'important dans sa vie si ça a été mentionné à un quelconque moment sur le réseau. Vous vous plaigniez d'être constamment espionnés via les réseaux sociaux, mais vous êtes des petits joueurs en comparaison à la reconnaissance. Je conçois que ça fasse flipper quand tu n'es pas habituée, c'est un peu... intrusif."

 **Mais si utile.**

" - Et ensuite, tu as le niveau 0. L'amélioration ultime.

\- Toi donc.

\- Oui. Le gouffre entre les niveaux 1 et 0 est juste hallucinant. Le corps tout entier est robotisé, les membres sont entièrement remplacés, et bien que les organes des appareils digestif et reproducteur soient conservés, ils ne sont plus nécessaires. Concrètement, je peux manger, boire, mais ça ne sert à rien, tout est évacué. Et pour en revenir à ta question sur les cicatrices - je te préviens ça devient un peu dégueu -, la peau, les muscles, les os, tout est retiré et remplacé. La peau, les muqueuses, les séreuses deviennent une immense plaque faite dans un matériau ressemblant un peu au titane, ultra fine, totalement flexible, résistant aux balles et aux lames. De la peau synthétique et auto-régénératrice est ensuite fixée par au-dessus et maintenue justement grâce aux cicatrices, et entre la peau et le titane est injecté du sang synthétique. Je sais, ça ne sert à rien, mais apparemment, conserver certaines caractéristiques humaines - comme saigner après une coupure - permettrait de mieux vivre l'amélioration. Ce qui explique pourquoi si je venais à me couper, je saignerais.

\- Donc... Que je comprenne bien... Tu es indestructible ?

\- A peu de chose près oui. Une certaine catégorie de balles peut traverser le métal, et il y a deux autres points faibles. Le premier, ma nuque. C'est là que se trouvent les ports pour les cartes mémoires par exemple. Enfoncer une lame profondément dans un des ports me ferait au mieux complètement disjoncter, au pire me tuerait en touchant le cerveau. Le second, les yeux. Ils ne sont pas protégés. Certes les orbites pourraient arrêter une balle quelconque exemple, mais les yeux sont les seuls champs d'interaction avec l'Interface. Tout est visuel, Indie n'est pas une voix dans ma tête, c'est des lignes de textes, des images à la rigueur.

\- Je comprends, mais même si tu n'es plus en contact avec ton Interface, elle peut continuer à fonctionner non ? Indépendamment, et tu peux toujours lui donner des ordres, même sans voir sa réponse.

\- C'est un des rares bugs de l'Interface. Si elle est déconnectée de son utilisateur, elle va paniquer - autant qu'une intelligence artificielle puisse paniquer - et cesser de fonctionner. Comme c'est elle qui commande tout le corps, tu imagines ce que ça fait.

\- Mort.

\- Exactement. Tu as les réponses à tes questions ?

\- Encore deux petites choses. Pourquoi les armes ?

\- Elles vont de droit avec l'amélioration 0.

\- Et ça ne pose pas de problème que vous ayez accès aussi facilement à des armes mortelles ?

\- Je peux retourner la question aux américains. Vous pouvez vous procurer une arme sans trop de mal. Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire, c'est juste que... C'est une différence de mentalité Beca, il y a des choses que je ne pourrai jamais comprendre à propos de cette planète, je suppose qu'il en va de même pour toi avec là d'où je viens."

Elle hocha doucement la tête. J'étais toujours stupéfaite par la facilité avec laquelle elle acceptait tout ça. Même si dans le cas présent, la bouteille de champagne devait probablement aider.

" - Dernière chose. Qu'est-ce qui te donne droit à un niveau d'amélioration plutôt qu'à un autre ?

\- Le niveau 3 est accordé à toute personne ayant réussi les examens finaux de la dernière année d'école. Pour les autres... C'est comme l'université ici, tu peux avoir ce qu'il y a de mieux si tu peux payer."

Beca ouvrit de grands yeux.

" - Quoi ?!

\- Certains systèmes sont en place pour permettre à ceux qui n'ont pas les moyens à des améliorations de haut niveau. Des entreprises par exemple l'offrent à leurs employés, ça a été le cas pour l'amélioration niveau 1 de mon père. Les profs aussi ont une garantie de niveau 2 à leurs débuts, et peuvent ensuite prétendre à un niveau 1 si leur requête est acceptée. Ma mère a été améliorée comme ça.

\- Comment tu as eu ton amélioration toi ?

\- Bourse d'excellence.

\- Prétentieuse.

\- C'est le nom officiel. La plupart des écoles octroient cette bourse à un ou deux élèves chaque année, en se basant sur les résultats, les activités extrascolaires, l'attitude en général, et même les autres élèves sont réquisitionnés pour donner leur avis sur le potentiel lauréat.

\- Tu étais populaire à ce que je vois alors.

\- Ne me dis pas que ça t'étonne", plaisantai-je en finissant mon verre.

Elle me trissa un peu d'eau à la figure.

" - Prétentieuse."

S'en suivit une bataille d'eau qui inonda la moitié de la salle de bain. Beca décida de sortir du bain, et je dus faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas trop m'attarder sur son corps absolument parfait.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que le fonctionnement des améliorations est - relativement - clair. N'hésitez pas à me laisser plein de reviews et à la semaine prochaine !

Kisses - DW.


	8. The Sign

Bonjour à tous. Déjà, merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir. Quelqu'un m'avait demandée je ne sais plus quand d'où était venu le prénom Eretria, et je crois avoir oublié de répondre. Je cherchais des prénoms un peu originaux, et ma petite amie m'a suggéré celui-là, je crois que ça vient des Chroniques de Shannara si je ne m'abuse.

Je vous laisse avec la suite !

* * *

*Retour au présent*

" - Donc tu es sûre qu'on a le droit de faire ça ?

\- Indie a épluché le règlement de fond en comble, aucune règle ne l'interdit. Donc techniquement oui, on a le droit. De là à dire que c'est une bonne idée...

\- Tu vois d'autres moyens de battre Das Sound Machine ?

\- Pas trop non. Toutes les anciennes Bellas ont confirmé leur présence ?

\- Quasiment, à quelques exceptions près, dont Alice Kether."

Je frissonnai en entendant ce nom. Beca savait à quel point je le méprisais.

" - Je ne suis pas vraiment étonnée... soufflai-je, soulagée de ne pas avoir à la croiser.

\- Pourquoi ça ?"

 **N'as-tu donc jamais mentionné cet incident ?**

 _Joue pas l'innocent, tu sais bien que non._

" - Tu te souviens de notre première victoire de championnat ?

\- Bien-sûr.

\- Il se peut que j'ai légèrement menacé Alice pour qu'elle présente des excuses à Aubrey et qu'elle vienne te féliciter..."

Elle détourna son regard de son écran d'ordinateur et me transperça avec son regard.

" - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire "légèrement menacé" ?"

Je bredouillai quelques mots, sans grande conviction.

" - Chloe, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire "légèrement menacé" ?

\- Il se peut que je l'ai plaqué contre un mur en la soulevant du sol avec un seul bras...

\- Chloe !

\- Je sais je sais, ce n'est pas très normal pour un humain de faire ça, j'aurais dû m'abstenir. Mais pour ma défense, tu n'as jamais eu réellement affaire à elle, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point elle est infecte.

\- Certes mais j'ai eu affaire à Aubrey dans sa période dictateur et je n'ai jamais menacé de la tuer !

\- Je n'ai pas menacé de la tuer ! Et Aubrey est un ange à côté de cette connasse !"

 **Langage.**

 _Toi non plus tu ne la supportes pas..._

 **Je ne vois pas le rapport.**

Beca leva un sourcil.

" - Je t'assure, Alice est pire que Sauron, Dark Vador, Voldemort, le Joker, Cthulhu, Joffrey Baratheon, Hal 9000, Jafar, Hitler, Raspoutine, Kira, Ivan IV de Russie, le général Zonmùr, Mojo Jojo, Megatron, Toby Wisseau, Shredder, Caligula, Docteur Doom eeeeet Satan ! Oui, elle l'est !"

 **Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu sais garder le sens des proportions en toutes circonstances...**

" - ... C'est bon, t'as fini ?

\- Je t'assure, à côté du mot "mal" dans le dictionnaire, tu pourrais coller une photo d'elle.

\- On va se contenter de dire qu'on est contentes qu'elle ne vienne pas. Comment on va amener toutes ces Bellas à Copenhague ?

\- Salut Aca-pitches !"

La porte s'ouvrit dans un énorme fracas, Beca en lâcha presque son ordi de peur. Aubrey entra dans le salon, pas peu fière de son effet.

" - ... Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?"

 **C'est vrai que d'un œil externe, le tableau peut être ambigu.**

Je pris alors conscience de notre position. Nous étions étalées sur le canapé, Beca assise, les jambes étalées sur la table basse, l'ordi posé sur le canapé à sa droite, et moi couchée, la tête reposant sur les cuisses de Beca qui n'avait étonnamment pas protesté. Et évidemment, je n'avais pris la peine d'enfiler mon jean, m'habiller décemment ne faisant clairement pas partie de mes plans de la journée. Je me redressai à contrecœur.

" - On réfléchissait à la façon d'emmener toutes les anciennes Bellas à Copenhague sans que ça ne coûte une véritable fortune, répondit Beca toujours concentrée sur son écran.

\- Et vous n'avez pas réfléchi à ça avant ?

\- Commence pas à râler Bree, tu es là depuis à peine 5 minutes."

Je bondis dans ses bras pour lui donner un câlin de bienvenue.

 _Tu peux nous trouver un moyen de locomotion pour Copenhague ?_

 **C'est déjà fait, avion privé militaire, direct pour Copenhague, j'ai pris contact avec le commandant et pour faire simple, tout est régularisé.**

" - En plus, on vient de trouver une solution. Un ami de mes parents travaille dans une base militaire aérienne, il a accepté de nous offrir le trajet.

\- Tes parents... commença Aubrey... ont un ami militaire, qui a accepté de réserver un avion - militaire lui aussi - pour une bande de chanteuses acapella ?"

 **Peut-être est-ce un peu exagéré.**

 _Quasiment tout le monde pense que mes parents travaillent dans la zone 51, ça peut passer._

" - Il a une dette envers eux.

\- Arrê...

\- J'invoque la règle numéro 1.

\- Et merde.

\- Donc... c'est réglé ?" demanda Beca en fermant son PC.

Je fis oui de la tête. Satisfaite, elle bondit du canapé et attrapa son sac sur le comptoir.

" - Où tu vas ?

\- Voir Jesse, je sais qu'il est toujours malade, mais j'aimerais m'assurer qu'il soit toujours en vie.

\- Oh heu... D'accord... A tout à l'heure ? J'imagine ?

\- Bye !" dit-elle en sortant.

La porte claque, je me retrouvai seule avec ma meilleure amie.

 **Essaie de reprendre une contenance, tu as l'air ridicule.**

" - Bien... Un café ?"

Elle me donna une claque derrière la tête.

" - Hé mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

\- Tu oses demander ?!"

Elle m'en remit une.

" - Arrête ça !"

 **Arrête de pleurer, ça ne peut pas te faire mal.**

 _Je sais mais c'est... agaçant._

" - Depuis toutes ces années où on se connait toi et moi, ça ne t'est jamais passé par la tête de m'en parler ?!

\- Mais de te parler de quoi ?

\- Je n'ai jamais rien dit à propos de cette règle à la con, j'ai toujours respecté cette limite, je pensais que toi, tu aurais au moins la décence de me parler de quelque chose d'aussi important en retour !"

Je bloquai sa main en l'air, qui s'apprêtait à me frapper à nouveau.

 _Mais de quoi elle parle ?!_

 **Je suis perplexe moi aussi. Et je n'aime pas être perplexe.**

" - Bree, je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que tu racontes.

\- Comment ai-je pu ne rien voir jusqu'à aujourd'hui sérieusement ?! Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est évident !

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi de quoi tu parles !

\- Tu es amoureuse de Beca. Et tu ne me l'as jamais dit !"

* * *

*6 ans plus tôt*

 **Que faisons-nous ici ?**

 _On s'inscrit à la fac._

 **Je sais ce que nous faisons ici physiquement, mais pourquoi le faisons-nous ?**

 _Parce qu'on ne va pas rester ici à rien faire jusqu'à la fin des temps, ça fait déjà plusieurs mois qu'on est coincé ici, autant que ça soit productif._

" - Et... voilà ! Tout est en règle, dit la secrétaire de la scolarité en me tentant une grande enveloppe. Vous y trouverez votre carte d'étudiant, plusieurs certificats de scolarité, votre carte d'accès aux bâtiments mis à votre disposition au sein du campus ainsi que plusieurs prospectus. N'hésitez pas à faire un tour au niveau du forum des associations pour en savoir plus. Oh et j'oubliais, mais étant donné votre inscription tardive, nous ne vous avons pas encore affecté une chambre, laissez vos bagages ici, je vous appellerai dans l'après-midi, quand nous aurons trouvé où vous installer.

\- Je vous remercie. A tout à l'heure.

\- Bienvenue à l'université Barden mademoiselle Beale."

Je sortis du bâtiment administratif et remis mes lunettes de soleil. J'avais enfin réussi à ajuster mes globes oculaires pour que mes iris ne se teintent pas de vert dès que j'utilisais mon Interface, mais le soleil avait tendance à les faire déconner de temps à autre.

 **Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?**

 _Le forum me parait bien, quoique ce soit. Tu peux me trouver une chambre seule ?_

 **J'essaie, mais toutes les chambres simples sont prises.**

 _Alors vire quelqu'un._

 **Ce n'est pas très correct.**

 _Je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de robots dans cette université, il est préférable pour nous deux que ça ne se sache pas trop._

 **Je vous l'accorde. J'y travaille, je rencontre encore quelques difficultés pour maitriser le réseau internet.**

 _Prends ton temps, on n'est pas pressé._

Des dizaines de stands étaient regroupés presque les uns sur les autres au centre du campus. Certains présentaient des associations sportives, d'autres se concentraient sur les arts, il y avait vraiment le choix.

 **Puis-je me permettre de vous rappeler que nous devons rester discret.e.s ?**

 _Je sais, je me contente de regarder._

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Au loin, un groupe de garçons sauta par dessus un muret et commença à chanter. C'était... étrange.

 **Ce concept est particulier, des paroles mais aucun instrument.**

 _Tout le contraire de ce dont on a l'habitude. Je n'arrive pas à croire que personne chez nous n'a jamais pensé à parler sur de la musique._

" - Quelle bande de prétentieux"... grommela une voix féminine derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vis une femme habillée en... hôtesse de l'air ?

 _Mais pourquoi diable..?_

Elle ne prêta pas attention à moi, ignorant sans doute que je pouvais l'entendre. Elle se trouvait derrière son stand et discutait avec une grande blonde. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la banderole.

 _Les Barden Bellas ? Groupe a cappella féminin du campus de Barden ?_

 **Mot du jour. A cappella :** **locution utilisée en musique vocale indiquant qu'un chant ou une partie d'un chant, à une ou plusieurs voix, est exécuté sans accompagnement instrumental.**

 _Ce que faisaient donc ces garçons._

" - Ne sois pas en retard aux auditions, et assure-toi d'avoir préparé "The Sign", nous te jugerons uniquement sur cette chanson et pas une autre. L'avis de toutes les filles sera pris en compte, mais ça sera à moi, en tant que capitaine, de décider si tu fais partie des nôtres ou non, alors impressionne-moi."

 _Fort agréable dis donc..._

La blonde ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et prit ses prospectus. Je cherchai du regard le groupe a cappella, mais ils avaient fini leur performance, dommage. Déçue je me retournai et heurtai de plein fouet la blonde, qui se serait étalée sur le sol si je ne l'avais pas rattrapée in-extremis.

 **Très belle première impression.**

 _J'adore ton sens du sarcasme et de l'ironie, j'ai vraiment fait un bon boulot en te reprogrammant !_

" - Je suis désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu, tout va bien ?" m'empressai-je de demander en voyant le regard furax de l'étudiante.

Ce fut judicieux, son visage se radoucit un peu en entendant mes excuses.

 _Même si c'était pas vraiment ma faute..._

" - Pas de souci ça va, merci de m'avoir rattrapée.

\- C'est normal, j'allais pas te laisser tomber et t'humilier devant cette pétasse.

\- Tu connais Alice Kether, la capitaine des Bellas ?"

Marrant comment elle avait tout de suite désigné cette fille comme étant la pétasse dont je parlais.

" - Non, mais j'ai entendu une partie de votre conversation et elle m'est particulièrement antipathique.

\- Attends, comment est-ce que tu as pu nous entendre, avec tous les bruits autour et..?"

 **Bravo.**

 _Mollo avec les sarcasmes quand même._

" - J'ai une bonne ouïe. Chloe Beale, enchantée.

\- Aubrey Posen, ravie également.

\- Dis-moi Aubrey, tu veux vraiment auditionner pour faire partie du groupe de cette pétasse ?

\- Aca-scuse-moi ?"

 **Sur quoi sommes-nous tombé.e.s encore ?**

" - Les Bellas sont la raison pour laquelle j'ai rejoint cette université !

\- C'est si important que ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça a d'exceptionnel ?"

Elle manqua de m'insulter, se ressaisit, ferma les yeux et respira profondément avant de reprendre.

" - Chloe Beale, estime-toi heureuse, je vais refaire ton éducation."

 **Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir.**

* * *

Nous passâmes la demi-heure suivante autour d'un café, à parler en long en large et en travers des Barden Bellas. Enfin, c'était plutôt Aubrey qui parlait, je me contentais d'écouter en essayant de ne pas montrer ma peur de me faire égorger en laissant échapper un mot désobligeant envers les Bellas.

" - Je suppose que oui du coup, c'est si important que ça pour toi.

\- C'est la raison de ma présence ici. Bon, je vais devoir te laisser, il faut que j'emménage dans ma chambre, et commencer à préparer mon audition.

\- Mais... c'est dans un mois...

\- Justement, ça me laisse peu de temps pour la parfaire. Ce fut un plaisir, à une prochaine fois !"

 _Indie ?_

 **Oui ?**

 _Tu m'as trouvée une chambre ?_

 **Quasiment, je n'ai plus qu'à valider le changement.**

 _Abandonne tout._

 **J'en étais sûr.e. Je suppose que vous voulez partager votre chambre avec cet individu ?**

 _Qui que soit la personne qui est avec Aubrey Posen, vire-la et mets mon nom à sa place._

15 minutes plus tard, mon téléphone sonna. 30 minutes plus tard, je frappai à la porte de la chambre dans laquelle j'allais résider avec Aubrey. Elle m'ouvrit, et à en juger par la taille de ses yeux, fut surprise de me voir.

" - Chloe ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je m'installe. Tu me laisses entrer, coloc' ?"

Elle me sauta au cou en poussant un petit cri de joie.

 _Je dois avoir fait une bonne première impression._

Je lui rendis son étreinte. C'était agréable, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de contact physique autre qu'hostile avec quelqu'un.

* * *

" - I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes, I saw the sign."

 **Si j'entends encore une seule fois cette chanson, j'enclenche le système d'autodestruction.**

 _Tu ne peux pas faire ça sans mon accord, et je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir aujourd'hui._

 **Alors dites-lui de se taire, je n'en peux plus de ce signe, quel qu'il soit, je vais craquer.**

" - Bree... Il est près de minuit, tu ne veux pas aller te coucher ?

\- Impossible ! L'audition pour les Bellas est demain, et il est IMPERATIF que tout soit parfait ! IMPERATIF tu entends, IM...

\- Impératif, en majuscules, oui c'est bon j'y suis. Aubrey ta chanson est parfaite, ça fait un mois que tu la répètes sans cesse..."

 **Littéralement.**

 _Et pourquoi faire passer les auditions un mois après le début des cours..?_

" - Je sais, mais il faut que ça soit...

\- Parfait, oui je sais, tu l'as déjà dit au moins un million de fois. Ecoute tu sais que je te soutiens à fond, et s'il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire pour t'aider, je suis là, mais si j'entends The Sign encore une fois, je vais être dans l'obligation de te tuer."

Elle grommela des excuses, vexée - je commençais à être habituée à ses sautes d'humeur -, et se coucha dans son lit avant d'éteindre la lumière. Je fermai les yeux, comme chaque soir, même s'il était très rare que je dorme réellement, et attendis patiemment qu'elle s'endorme. Les débuts de la cohabitation avaient été... laborieux. Pas spécialement à cause du caractère dictatorial de mon amie - même s'il est vrai que ça n'avait pas aidé -, mais surtout parce que j'étais sur mes gardes en permanence. Vivre sans Interface avait été compliqué, mais je m'améliorais de jour en jour.

Je jetai un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la pièce, Aubrey s'était endormie. Je me levai et sortis de la chambre le plus silencieusement possible. Une fois dans le couloir, je me dirigeai vers la porte vitrée menant à la terrasse de la résidence et m'assis sur un des transats. Je sortis la carte mémoire et la contemplai. C'était la première fois que je la touchai réellement depuis notre arrivée sur Terre.

 _A ton avis, quand est-ce que je serai prête ?_

 **Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question pour vous.**

 _Tu meurs d'envie que je lise cette carte, tu pourrais me mentir et me dire que je suis prête même si je ne le sais pas._

 **Je ne suis pas programmé.e pour vous mentir. Je ne le pourrai pas même si je le voulais. Et je ne tiens pas spécialement à ce que vous lisiez cette carte, je veux que vous soyez heureuse et que vous fassiez ce qui est le mieux pour vous, ce que vous ne pourrez faire que quand vous aurez tous les éléments en votre possession pour prendre des décisions entièrement réfléchies.**

 _Mouais... Je préfère faire ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant, agir sous le coup de l'impulsion._

 **Regardez où ça nous a mené.**

 _Ce n'est peut-être pas de ma faute si on est là._

 **On ne peut pas savoir tant que vous n'aurez pas lu cette carte. Présence détectée dans le couloir.**

" - Tu ne dors pas Aubrey ? demandai-je quand elle ouvrit la porte.

\- Toi non plus.

\- Je n'ai pas l'audition de ma vie demain.

\- Tu n'aides pas... Trop stressée pour dormir. Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?"

Je me rendis compte que j'avais toujours la carte en main. Je m'empressai de la ranger dans la poche de ma veste.

" - Rien du tout."

Elle haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire "On ne me la fait pas à moi".

" - Je t'assure, c'est pas important.

\- Tu comptes t'ouvrir un peu un jour ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu parles beaucoup Chloe..."

 **En effet.**

 _Je ne suis pas la seule... Toi aussi tu es plutôt doué.e dans ce domaine..._

" - ... mais tu ne dis jamais rien sur toi. En un mois je n'ai rien appris d'autre sur toi que ton nom et ton âge.

\- A part que tu aimes chanter, je ne sais pas grand-chose sur toi de plus non plus.

\- Arrête, tu sais tout de mes problèmes avec mon père, que ma mère achète une boule à neige dans chaque état dans lequel elle se rend en espérant en avoir un jour 50 et même que nous n'avons plus aucun contact avec mon frère Steve depuis qu'il a rejoint cette espèce de secte qu'est la Confrérie du Soleil !"

 **Tout est normal dans cette famille.**

" - Et bien... Je n'ai pas de frère ayant rejoint une secte, donc je n'ai pas grand-chose d'intéressant à t'apprendre.

\- Est-ce que tu as un frère tout court ? Ou une sœur ?

\- Non."

 _Enfin pour ce que j'en sais._

" - D'où est-ce que tu viens ?

\- De très loin."

 **C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.**

" - Où est-ce que tu habitais avant d'être dans le campus ?"

Je ne répondis rien et me levai.

 **Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**

" - Tu ne comptes pas dormir cette nuit ?"

Aubrey secoua la tête.

" - Alors viens, je vais te montrer."

 **Ne nous étions-nous pas d'accord pour que vous restiez prudente ?**

 _Je l'emmène juste dans un appartement, il n'y a rien de très compromettant._

* * *

Après être passées par notre chambre pour nous habiller un peu plus convenablement, nous sortîmes du campus. 20 minutes de transports en commun plus tard, nous étions au pied de mon immeuble.

" - Bonsoir mademoiselle Beale, me salua le gardien de nuit de l'immeuble, ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu !

\- Bonsoir James, j'ai emménagé sur le campus, je partage une chambre avec Aubrey ici présente.

\- Enchanté. Bonne soirée mesdemoiselles.

\- Merci vous aussi."

J'appelai l'ascenseur, qui nous amena au dernier étage.

" - Oh. My. Aca-God !

\- J'en déduis que ça te plait.

\- Tu plaisantes ?! Ma maison dans laquelle nous vivions à 4 doit être plus petite que cet appartement dans lequel tu ne vis même plus !

\- N'exagérons rien."

 **Arrêtez la fausse modestie, cet appartement est luxueux.**

" - Explique pourquoi tu vis dans une chambre pourrie sur le campus alors que tu pourrais résider dans ce palace avec une terrasse et - Oh mon Dieu ! - un jacuzzi ! Ta cuisine fait la taille de mon salon !"

Aubrey continua à s'extasier devant chaque pièce de l'appartement avant de me rejoindre dans le salon et de se s'assoir sur le canapé.

" - Désolée, je n'ai pas grand-chose à te proposer à boire, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas fait les courses.

\- Cet appart' est à toi ?

\- Je l'ai loué jusqu'à la fin du semestre.

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

\- J'ai préféré le garder un peu au cas où a cohabitation n'aurait pas été un succès.

\- Non je veux dire pourquoi tu ne vis pas ici en permanence ? Faut être complètement stupide pour ne pas en profiter !"

 _Merci..._

 **Je ne peux qu'approuver ce commentaire.**

" - Je me sens un peu seule ici, c'est trop grand pour moi toute seule.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, je viens squatter ici quand tu veux !

\- Ça serait avec plaisir, mais l'appartement est déjà pris, je ne peux pas prolonger la location. En plus, tu serais prête à habiter à 20 minutes des Bellas ?"

J'avais dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais vu sa tête, le temps de trajet avait vraiment l'air d'être un facteur.

" - Sérieusement, ils font quoi tes parents pour que tu puisses te permettre de louer cet appartement dans lequel tu n'habites même pas ?"

 _Si je réponds prof et employé dans une boutique d'hoverboards, elle ne va pas croire j'imagine ?_

 **Je ne m'abaisserai pas à répondre à cette question.**

" - Je... ne peux pas te le dire.

\- Oh non, ils travaillent pour la mafia ou un truc dans le genre ?

\- Heu non. Ecoute Aubrey, il y a plein de choses que je ne peux pas te dire sur moi, et j'aimerais, enfin j'ai même vraiment besoin que tu l'acceptes. J'ai eu... une enfance particulière, dans un environnement particulier."

 **C'est un euphémisme.**

" - Mais tu vois, c'est comme ça que j'ai grandi, donc j'ai toujours pensé avoir une enfance normale dans un environnement normal, ce n'est qu'en arrivant ici que j'ai réalisé que ma normalité n'était pas la même que celle des autres et que ma normalité était particulière.

\- Et particulier, c'est un nom de code pour quoi ?

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait mettre au point une règle ? La règle numéro 1. Si tu as envie de me parler de quoique ce soit, je serai là pour t'écouter, mais s'il te plait, ne me pose pas de question sur mon passé. Je sais que c'est bizarre, voire un peu flippant, et je comprendrais que tu n'ais plus envie d'être mon amie après ça, mais...

\- D'accord.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est d'accord."

 _Ce fut plus simple que ce à quoi je m'attendais._

" - Vraiment ?

\- Oui. C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, et un peu flippant, mais si tu ne veux pas en parler, d'accord je l'accepte. Mais à une seule condition."

 **Ne vous précipitez pas.**

" - Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Auditionne avec moi pour les Bellas.

\- Tout à part ça."

 **Je vous avais prévenu.**

" - Tu as dit tout ce que je voulais.

\- Mais je ne sais pas chanter."

 _Littéralement, j'ai découvert ce que ça voulait dire i peine quelques mois..._

" - Menteuse, je t'ai déjà entendu fredonner quelques fois, et du peu que j'ai entendu, tu as une très jolie voix.

\- Même si je savais chanter, hors de question que je rejoigne la secte de cette pétasse d'Al...

\- Des animaux ?

\- Aubrey...

\- Le prénom de ton premier petit-ami. Ton groupe de musique préféré quand tu étais petite. Ton...

\- Très bien d'accord ! J'auditionnerai avec toi..."

 **Votre réticence aura duré environ 7 secondes.**

" - Et tu iras sérieusement, tu n'as pas intérêt à foirer ton audition exprès !

\- D'accord...

\- Promets-le moi.

\- Promis...

\- Chloe.

\- Aubrey, je te promets que je passerai cette audition avec toi. Et que je ne ferai pas exprès de la rater."

 **Est-ce que ça veut dire que je devrai encore écouter cette chanson ?**

 _En ef..._

 **Ne répondez pas, ma question était rhétorique.**

* * *

" - T'es vraiment sûre de toi ? On a la quasi-totalité de nos cours en commun, on partage la même chambre, t'es sûre que tu veux en plus m'avoir dans les pattes chez les Bellas ?

\- Arrête d'essayer de t'éclipser, tu as promis que tu passerais cette audition, alors tu vas la passer !

\- Suivante ! Aubrey Posen c'est à toi !"

Rien que le son de sa voix me collait des frissons, alors que je n'étais que dans les coulisses de la scène. Madame princesse Alice de Kether avait déjà fait pleurer pas moins de 5 filles sur les 9 passées. Bumper, le leader du groupe des Troubletones s'était occupés des mecs lui... Pourquoi étaient-ils tous obligés d'être des enflures..?

" - Bon, c'est à mon tour. Souhaite-moi bonne chance."

Aubrey n'attendit pas que je lui réponde et s'avança sur scène d'une démarche assurée, ce qui était assez incroyable pour quelqu'un qui n'avait même pas dormi 3 heures la nuit dernière. Elle commença à chanter.

 _Yay elle assure !_

 **Je me frapperai le crâne contre un mur si ça me permettait de devenir sourd.e. Et si j'avais un crâne. Êtes-vous sûre de devoir passer cette audition avec la même chanson ?**

 _Si je chante autre-chose, Aubrey va m'accuser d'avoir saboté mon audition._

 **Et alors ?**

 _Et alors on aime bien Aubrey, et on ne veut pas se la mettre à dos._

 **Vous lui êtes soumise.**

 _Non._

 **Ce n'était pas une question.**

 _La ferme._

La blonde finit sa performance et eut droit à quelques - rares - applaudissements avant d'être renvoyée en coulisses.

" - Alors, comment j'étais ?

\- Géniale ! Tu as assuré !

\- Chloe Beale !"

 _Allez c'est parti..._

 **S'il vous plait, ayez pitié de mon âme.**

 _Indie, tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup, alors ne prends pas mal ce que je vais te dire, mais tu n'as pas d'âme._

" - Bonne chance.

\- Merci."

Je m'avançai à mon tour sur scène. Quelques étudiants étaient repartis sur les sièges, regroupés en groupes bien distincts.

 _Pas question d'entrer en contact avec un autre groupe à ce que je vois, la guerre fait rage..._

La foule, si tant est qu'on puisse qualifier la petite vingtaine de personnes de foule, n'était pas très intimidante. Ceci dit, vu mon métier, si je commençais à me sentir menacer par quelques étudiants, j'étais mal barrée.

 _Enfin, mon ancien métier..._

" - C'est quand tu veux."

 **Je vous préviens, que vous le vouliez ou non, vous ne chanterez pas cette chanson.**

 _Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? M'empêcher de parler ? Je te rappelle que tu n'en as pas le pouvoir._

 **Non, mais je peux faire ça.**

Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling

Do you feel my heart beating

 _Non Indie, arrête ça ! Tire-toi !_

 **Bonne chance pour chanter en ayant une autre mélodie dans la tête. Littéralement.**

 _Arrête ça !_

Do you understand

 _Interface, c'est un ordre !_

 **Changez de chanson.**

 _Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?! Tu es une IA, tu ne peux même pas être agacé.e par quelque chose !_

 **Je vous embêtais simplement.**

 _Arrête ça alors !_

 **Chloe, vous ne vous démarquerez jamais avec cette chanson. C'est stupide de vous faire tous auditionner avec le même morceau. De plus, vous avez un désavantage par rapport à vos autres concurrents, vous n'avez que quelques mois de pratique.**

 _... Je..._

 **Oui je sais, vous détestez quand j'ai raison.**

" - Tu comptes commencer ou tu as l'intention de monopoliser la scène toute la journée ?

\- Désolée je... C'est bon j'y vais."

Close your

 _C'est bon t'as gagné, tais-toi maintenant._

" - Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating

Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Is this burning an eternal flame

I believe it's meant to be, darling  
I watch you when you are sleeping  
You belong to me  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame

Say my name,  
Sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling

Say my name,  
Sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling

Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating

Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Is this burning an eternal flame"

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Aubrey, qui me fusillait du regard depuis derrière les rideaux. Alice Kether quant à elle me toisa d'un regard qui se voulait supérieur, ce qui était un peu ridicule vu qu'elle était plus basse que moi.

" - Tu es consciente que ce n'est pas la chanson que nous avions demandé."

 **Bien-sûr que non connasse, on entend "The Sign" en boucle depuis 2 heures mais on n'avait toujours pas compris que c'était la chanson demandée.**

 _Reste poli.e tu veux._

" - Oui je sais. Mais je n'avais pas prévu d'auditionner avant hier soir, quand mon amie m'a convaincue que je pouvais tenter ma chance. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer la chanson, alors j'ai choisi de tenter ma chance avec quelque chose que je maitrisais. Désolée si ce n'est pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez."

Elle ne me répondit pas et se contenta de me faire dégager de la scène d'un petit signe de la main. Je profitai qu'elle ait les yeux baissés sur les feuilles éparpillées sur la table pour lui tendre subtilement mon majeur, ce qui fit ricaner l'assemblée. Elle ne devait vraiment pas avoir des masses d'ami.

" - Engueule-moi quand elles m'auront refusée", dis-je à Aubrey avant qu'elle ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Nous fûmes congédiés et informés que les différents groupes reviendraient vers nous par la suite. Bree ne m'adressa pas la parole de l'après-midi ou de la soirée. Du moins, jusqu'à minuit, où 4 personnes masquées débarquèrent dans notre chambre pour nous mettre un sac sur la tête et nous forcer à les suivre.

 _Heureusement qu'on avait prévu que ça pourrait nous tomber dessus..._

 **En effet, si vous aviez décidé de dormir, une telle agression se serait terminée par des morceaux de Bellas éparpillés sur les murs.**

 _Dégueu..._

Quelques minutes plus tard, on nous retira les sacs. Je regardai autour de moi, à ma droite se trouvait Aubrey, et tout autour de nous un tas de Bellas et de bougies s'agglutinaient autour d'Alice, qui tenait une coupe à la main.

" - Aubrey et Chloe, nos nouveaux membres.

\- On a été les deux seules sélectionnées, tu veux toujours m'engueuler ? chuchotai-je à Aubrey.

\- Nous allons commencer par boire le sang des sœurs qui vous ont précédées", débuta Alice en soulevant la coupe remplie d'un liquide rouge.

 _Ceci n'est pas du tout flippant..._

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce liquide est vraisemblablement du vin ou de la sangria.**

 _J'avais deviné, ça reste glauque quand même..._

En effet, c'était de la sangria.

" - Vous allez placer votre foulard dans votre main droite..."

S'en suivit une longue soirée d'initiation, à coup de pseudo-serment incluant des loups arrachant nos cordes vocales et une interdiction de s'envoyer en l'air avec des Troubletones.

 _Dommage, il y en avait des plutôt pas mal à regarder..._

 **Vous trouverez bien quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent.**

Les Bellas - nos nouvelles sœurs il fallait croire - nous emmenèrent ensuite à une fête étudiante, qui se termina en beuverie.

 _Je les envierais presque, j'aimerais bien savoir quel effet ça fait d'être ivre._

2 étudiants passèrent devant moi en courant, complètement nus.

 _Peut-être pas finalement..._

Aubrey vint s'assoir à mes côtés, 2 verres à la main.

" - Je... J'ai eu tort je l'admets, je n'aurais pas dû douter de toi, mais comprends que tu m'as un peu fait flipper en entamant Eternal Flame, tu aurais quand même pu me prévenir et...

\- C'est ta façon de me faire des excuses ?

\- Oui.

\- Excuses acceptées. A notre entrée dans les Bellas.

\- A notre entrée dans les Bellas."

Nos verres en plastique rouge s'entrechoquèrent avant que je descende le mien d'une traite.

" - Je vais adorer la fac."

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai pris un peu de retard dans l'écriture de cette fiction, je ne vous promets pas un chapitre la semaine prochaine, mais je vais faire de mon mieux.

A plus !

Kisses - DW.


	9. Christmas

Je sais je sais, il est minuit et demie donc on n'est plus jeudi, mais on va dire que si, tant pis, on est encore jeudi. Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard d'une semaine et un jour, je publie un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude (enfin c'est pas fou non plus, il fait 6300 mots et les autres 5000 et quelques...). Oh, et je pense qu'à partir de maintenant, je vais plutôt partir sur un rythme de publication d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, j'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de retard...

* * *

*1 an et demi plus tôt*

Moi : Mets fin à ça, j'en peux plus de cet interrogatoire !

Beca : Si je pouvais, je le ferais. Une fois que ma mère est partie, il est presque impossible de l'arrêter...

Moi : Elle est très gentille et j'apprécie vraiment cette invitation je t'assure, mais je sature complètement !

Beca : Courage, on est bientôt arrivé...

Moi : T'as déjà dit ça il y a 30 minutes. Et je sais que tu me mens encore, selon le GPS le trajet jusqu'à ton bled dure 3h57 et ça ne fait que 2h41 qu'on roule...

Beca : On a déjà fait plus de la moitié.

" - Rebecca Mitchell, lâche ton téléphone s'il te plait. Profite de ton amie pour discuter au lieu de te renfermer."

 _Si elle savait que c'est exactement ce qu'on est en train de faire..._

 **Vous ne faites que suivre ses instructions.**

La question numéro 873 fut posée par Andrew.

" - Alors Chloe, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire après tes études ?"

J'ouvris de grands yeux, incapable de trouver une réponse spontanée.

 **Même une question aussi élémentaire te pose problème, nous sommes fichu.e.s.**

" - Heu je... bredouillai-je. Je ne sais pas trop mais...

\- Allez tu dois bien avoir une petite idée.

\- Prof.

\- Dans quelle discipline ?

\- Plutôt dans l'informatique et l'électronique, la robotique."

Un message de Beca popa.

Beca : Prof dans la robotique vraiment ? T'as pas trouvé pire comme mensonge ?

Moi : C'est pas vraiment un mensonge, j'étais prof. Pas dans la robotique certes, mais j'étais prof quand même

Elle se retourna vers moi et me dévisagea, surprise. J'acquiesçai de la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais sérieuse.

 **Je suis étonné.e que tu ne lui ais jamais parlé de ta profession depuis tout ce temps.**

 _J'admets ne jamais avoir pensé à le mentionner._

" - Tu t'en sors plutôt bien avec les ordinateurs alors ? reprit Andrew.

\- Oh que oui... répondit Beca à ma place en essayant de cacher son sourire.

\- Je me débrouille."

 **Mensonge.**

 _Plutôt un euphémisme._

 **Non, c'est un mensonge. Dire que je me débrouille avec les ordinateurs serait un euphémisme. C'est moi le génie de l'informatique, pas toi.**

 _Arrête de jouer sur les mots..._

 **Je suis .**

" - J'ai un problème avec mon pc depuis quelques temps, ça t'ennuie de jeter un petit coup d'œil avant que je l'emmène chez un professionnel qui va me faire payer un bras.

\- Aucun souci, je vais voir ce que je peux faire."

 **JE v**

 _Oui je sais, TU vas voir ce que tu peux faire._

Le reste du trajet se passa sans encombre. La mère de Beca avait fini par enfin se désintéresser de moi pour commencer à parler des Bellas, ce qui, bien qu'elle ne fut pas beaucoup plus loquace que d'habitude, permit à Beca d'être un peu plus inclue dans la conversation et donc de ne pas me laisser m'écouter parler. Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, Andrew emprunta un petit chemin qui conduisit la voiture jusqu'au garage dans lequel elle allait se reposer. J'ouvris la portière et sortis pour m'étirer, avant de me diriger vers le coffre.

" - A quoi ça servait de t'étirer exactement ? me souffla la DJ à l'oreille après s'être assurée que sa mère et son beau-père ne pourraient pas l'entendre.

\- J'ai les engrenages tout enrayés."

Elle souleva un sourcil, l'air de dire "Me prends pas pour un jambon".

" - J'essaie de prendre le plus de réflexes humains possibles, du genre bâiller de temps en temps, avoir les yeux qui se ferment pendant certains cours, avoir l'air essoufflée... ou m'étirer. Histoire d'avoir l'air plus normale, dis-je plus sérieusement en soulevant un sac d'une seule main.

\- Et soulever d'une seule main le sac contenant toutes mes tables de mixage et platines qu'Andrew - qui fait 2 fois ta taille et dont les bras sont 3 fois plus gros - a galéré à mettre dans le coffre, ça te rend plus normale peut-être ?

\- Merde..."

 **Bravo.**

 _T'aurais pu me prévenir !_

Je le reposai rapidement - bien que délicatement - dans le coffre et m'occupai plutôt de ma valise. Je suivis Beca vers la porte d'entrée que Madison venait d'ouvrir. Deux bordels noirs se jetèrent sur elle en aboyant, ce qui me fit comprendre que les deux bordels noirs susdits étaient en réalité deux chiens, des petits cockers plein de poils et assez mignons ravis de faire la fête à leurs maitres. Quand ils en eurent fini avec Madison, ils recommencèrent l'opération avec Beca, qui me conseilla de poser mes affaires car ça allait bientôt être mon tour. Mais au lieu de ça, le plus petit me regarda à peine et s'enfuit au bout de la pièce, et le plus gros me renifla timidement avant de rejoindre son copain avec un petit cri plaintif.

" - C'est bizarre... C'est la première fois qu'ils font ça..." commenta Madison perplexe.

 _Qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait..?_

 **Ton odeur.**

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, mon odeur ?_

 **Elle est différente de celle d'un humain, tu n'as probablement presque aucune odeur pour eux, tu n'es presque que composants et circuits électroniques et pièces de métal, même ta peau est synthétique. Ce qui doit les perturber.**

" - T'inquiète pas maman, les animaux réagissent bizarrement avec Chloe."

 **On dirait qu'elle a compris toute seule, elle.**

Je posai ma valise sur le côté et retournai dans le garage pour aider à vider le reste de la voiture.

 **Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien.**

 _... Je veux leur faire des papouilles moi, aux chiens... Ils sont mignons..._

* * *

 **Cet ordinateur est blindé de virus. Même moi je n'ose pas m'aventurer là-dedans.**

 _Donc je lui dis qu'il est foutu ?_

 **Je n'ai pas dit ça. Ne doute pas de mes capacités, je suis suffisamment performant.e pour tout nettoyer, mais ça ne sera pas dans les règles de l'art. Fais-le partir, je ne peux pas travailler s'il regarde tout ce que nous faisons.**

" - Alors ? demanda Andrew pour la 14ème fois. Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose ?

\- Euh oui... enfin peut-être... Mais ça va prendre un peu de temps, ça ne sert à rien d'être à deux face à l'écran."

Il acquiesça mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

 _Il n'était pas clair mon sous-entendu ?_

 **Sois plus explicite.**

 _Je ne vais pas lui dire de dégager, il est chez lui et c'est son PC..._

" - Andrew, tu peux monter mon sac s'il te plait ? Il est trop lourd pour moi.

\- Bien-sûr ma grande, pas de soucis."

Beca roula les yeux et vint prendre la place de son beau-père. Un des chiens, George si je ne me trompais pas, lui grimpa sur les genoux.

" - "Ma grande" ? N'est-ce pas un peu contradictoire avec ton mètre 57 ?

\- Je déteste quand il m'appelle comme ça... Alors, tu peux vraiment réparer cette antiquité ?

\- Moi non, Indie oui. Merci de l'avoir dégagé.

\- J'ai bien vu que t'avais un peu de mal à le faire partir, il est pas très doué avec les sous-entendus.

\- En effet. Préviens-moi si quelqu'un arrive."

Après un bref coup d'œil en direction de la cuisine histoire de m'assurer que la mère de Beca ne pouvait pas me voir, je plaçai ma main sur l'écran et laissai mon Interface travailler. Du coin de l'œil, je vis que Beca m'observait avec attention. Je fus flattée quelques secondes qu'elle porte autant d'intérêt à mon visage avant de réaliser que ce qui l'intriguait sans doute, c'était le vert émeraude qui teintait maintenant mes yeux.

" - Je me sens observée...

\- Comment ça se fait que tes yeux brillent comme ça ?

\- Normalement ils sont comme ça dès que j'utilise l'Interface, j'ai bidouillé un peu tout ça pour que mes yeux ne s'illuminent plus dès que je veux faire une recherche internet, mais là Indie passe en revue absolument tout le PC, des centaines de pages s'ouvrent et se ferment devant moi. Pour un travail aussi conséquent, je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de virer la couleur.

\- Attends c'est ça qu'Amy a vu le jour où..?

\- Oui, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi mais ça a légèrement déconné le jour-là... J'aimerais vraiment virer cette fonctionnalité pour éviter que ça ne se reproduise.

\- Tu ne devrais pas, ça te fait de jolis yeux."

Je m'étouffai avec ma propre salive et remerciai tous les dieux auxquels je ne croyais pas de ne pas pouvoir rougir.

 **Tu es vraiment très facile à flatter.**

 _Ecrase et travaille._

 **J'ai fini. Cet ordinateur est comme neuf. J'ai aussi installé un bon antivirus, pour ne pas que ça se reproduise.**

 _Merci t'es génial.e._

 **Depuis le temps que j'attends que tu le remarques.**

Comme le timing était bien fait, Andrew choisit pile ce moment pour redescendre et revenir vers son précieux.

" - Alors, ça donne quoi ?" demanda-t-il inquiet.

 _Relax, je suis pas en train d'opérer ton chien..._

" - C'est bon, tout va bien. Je me suis aussi permise d'installer un antivirus."

Il écarquilla les yeux, il ne devait pas s'attendre à une réussite.

" - Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Merci !"

Il me prit dans ses bras - encore une fois ! -, ce qui me fit flipper - encore une fois ! Beca, qui n'avait pas l'air décidé à m'aider sur ce coup-là, se leva de sa chaise et prit son sac de vêtements.

" - Oh Beca ! l'interpella sa mère. Installe donc Chloe dans la chambre de ton frère, il dormira sur le canapé.

\- Bah pourquoi..? demandai-je sans réfléchir.

\- Tu es notre invitée, tu ne vas quand même pas dormir sur le canapé.

\- Tu ne veux pas de moi dans ta chambre ? dis-je en me retournant vers la DJ qui montait déjà les escaliers.

\- Et bien c'est-à-dire que Beca n'a qu'un lit simple et nous n'avons pas de matelas gonflable, répondit Madison à la place de sa fille.

\- Oh ça ne fait rien, on va partager, ça ne sera pas la première fois, on a aussi des lits simples dans la résidence des Bellas.

\- Pas la première fois... répéta Madison. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un coup. Oh... Oh ! Oui je vois, je...

\- Maman ! la coupa sa fille. T'inquiète pas, on va se débrouiller d'accord ?

\- Oui bien-sûr, excusez-moi je...

\- S'il te plait, arrête de parler..."

J'attrapai ma valise, perplexe face à cet échange, et rejoignis Beca dans la cage d'escalier, tentant d'esquiver comme je pouvais Jell-O, le deuxième chien - enfin chienne pour être exacte - qui me suivait partout, de plus en plus intriguée.

" - Tu sais, si ça te gêne, je peux dormir dans la chambre de ton frère ou sur le canapé, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais réellement dormir de toutes façons.

\- Comme tu l'as dit, c'est pas la première fois qu'on dort ensembles, ça ne me gène pas c'est juste que je ne voulais pas que ma mère se fasse de fausses idées.

\- De fausses idées ?

\- T'occupe pas. Vas-y fais comme chez toi et installe-toi, je vais prendre une douche.

\- D'accord."

Elle disparut dans la salle de bain mitoyenne avec la chambre. J'ouvris ma valise, entrepris de la vider et de ranger mes fringues, ouvris l'armoire, me retrouvai face au bordel qui y régnait, remis mes affaires dans la valise susmentionnée et me résignai à les laisser là pour le séjour, ils y seraient très bien. Au lieu de ça, je déballai le sac contenant les platines et la table de mixage pour les installer sur le bureau. Je vis qu'il restait encore quelque chose dans le sac et m'apprêtai à prendre l'objet lorsque j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir et un petit cri, suivit d'un "Oh ça va, je suis ta mère ! Tu n'as qu'à fermer à clé si tu ne veux pas que les gens rentrent.". Ce à quoi Beca ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter que la salle de bain n'avait pas de serrure et par conséquent ne fermait pas à clé. Je retournai à mes moutons et sortis un petit paquet cadeau du sac de forme plus ou moins ronde. Je le posai lui aussi sur le bureau et pris ma brosse à dents ainsi que quelques affaires de toilette dans mon sac, qui n'allaient pas rester dans mes affaires indéfiniment.

" - Beca, j'ai installé ton bordel sur ton bureau, normalement tout est bien branché !"

 **C'est une façon comme une autre de s'annoncer.**

 _J'aurais dû frapper avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain ?_

 **Je l'ignore, sa mère n'a pas frappé.**

Mère qui était d'ailleurs toujours présente en train de ranger des serviettes, et qui m'accueillit avec un petit sourire.

" - Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est quoi votre problème ?! Dégagez ! Toutes les deux !

\- J'ai aussi mis le cadeau sur le bureau, je ne sais pas où tu voulais le mettre, continuai-je en l'ignorant.

\- Peu importe, il est pour toi le cadeau, mets-le où tu veux."

 **Elle t'a fait un cadeau ?!**

 _Elle m'a fait un cadeau ?!_

" - Tu m'as fait un cadeau ?! m'exclamai-je en ouvrant le rideau de douche.

\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?! Dégage !

\- Calme-toi, il n'y a rien que je n'ai pas vu... Tu m'as vraiment acheté un cadeau ?

\- Il n'y a rien que...

\- Maman c'est pas le moment !

\- D'accord d'accord, je n'ai rien dit, je vous laisse seules."

Madison quitta la pièce, Beca en profita pour refermer le rideau.

" - Beca, cadeau ?

\- Oui je t'ai fait un cadeau, c'est Noël. Figure-toi qu'ici, il est d'usage d'offrir des cadeaux à Noël. Je voulais te le donner en revenant après les vacances, mais comme tu es là, je te le donnerai le jour du réveillon. Mais si tu veux un jour savoir ce que c'est... Casse-toi !"

Je m'exécutai et retournai dans la chambre, en panique.

 _Indie, ouvre Amazon, tout de suite._

 **On doit trouver des cadeaux je suppose.**

 _En effet, et ça craint, j'ai pas d'idée..._

* * *

Beca réapparut dans la chambre un quart d'heure plus tard, les cheveux mouillés.

" - Tu penses que ça lui plaira ça à ton beau-père ? demandai-je en lui lançant mon téléphone. Je sais que c'est un peu cliché, c'est un mec donc forcément il aime les belles voitures mais...

\- Tu veux lui offrir une McLaren pour Noël ?! Chlo' c'est pas parce que t'as les moyens de l'acheter que tu dois...

\- Je veux pas lui offrir la voiture je suis pas cinglée, c'est une réplique miniature qui tient sur une étagère, j'ai vu qu'il en avait quelques unes en bas en arrivant. Et, rien à voir, mais tu ne peux pas dire à tes chiens de me lâcher, ils me suivent partout c'est un peu... perturbant."

Les deux cockers étaient assis à mes pieds, me regardant avec leurs grands yeux tristes de cockers. Je fis mine de me lever de la chaise de bureau et ils bondirent l'un et l'autre sur les pattes.

" - Ils sont mignons, mais un peu... collants.

\- Fais mine de sortir."

Je m'exécutai, dès l'instant où je me levai, les George et Jell-O se bousculèrent l'un et l'autre pour me passer entre les jambes et sortir avant moi. Dès qu'ils furent dehors, Beca ferma la porte de sa chambre, laissant les deux malheureux animaux pleurer de l'autre côté.

 **C'était aussi efficace que machiavélique.**

" - Mais... C'est méchant...

\- T'inquiète pas, dans 2 minutes ils vont se fatiguer mutuellement et t'oublier. Et tu sais, te sens pas obligée d'acheter des cadeaux à ma mère et Andrew, pour eux ta présence suffit déjà."

Elle avait eu raison, j'entendis des bruits de pattes descendant les marches à toute vitesse. C'était un miracle que personne ne soit tombé.

" - Ils m'invitent...

\- T'imposent.

\- Ils m'invitent, repris-je, à passer Noël chez eux, le minimum c'est de leur offrir quelque chose. J'ai pris ça pour ta mère, ça ira ?"

Je lui montrai la photo d'une poule bariolée faite en ce qui semblait être de la tôle.

 **Cette poule est laide. Et asymétrique.**

 _Je sais, moi aussi je la trouve moche, mais il y a des animaux du même genre en bas, alors j'imagine qu'elle doit apprécier._

" - Elle est particulièrement moche... Elle va adorer."

 _Ah tu vois, Beca approuve._

" - Et pour ton frère...

\- T'as acheté un cadeau à Matthew ? Vraiment ?

\- Je n'allais pas offrir quelque chose à tout le monde sauf à lui. Bref je ne savais pas ce qu'il aimait, donc j'ai jeté un coup d'œil dans sa chambre et j'en ai déduit qu'il était du genre assez geek, du coup je lui ai commandé une Wootbox.

\- Il faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de faire ça...

\- De commander une Wootbox ?

\- De fouiller dans les affaires des gens."

 **Si elle croit que ça va te faire arrêter, elle est bien naïve.**

" - Et j'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi, mais tu ne sauras pas ce que c'est. Bref, j'ai tout commandé, ça devrait arriver demain ou après-demain ici, interdiction de toucher à mon carton.

\- Et toi interdit de toucher à ce paquet sur le bureau.

\- Deal."

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir en bas, et la mère de Beca nous appela.

" - Mon frère doit être rentré, viens je te le présente."

 **Dois-je passer commande ?**

 _Ce n'est pas déjà fait ?_

 **Pas pour la montre, le site demande confirmation.**

Je regardai une dernière fois le cadran rempli de petites notes de musique.

 _Vas-y c'est bon._

* * *

" - Arrête George, calme-toi, on s'est vu ce matin mon gros, je suis juste allé au ciné.

\- Oui, et je t'avais demandé d'être là pour le retour de ta sœur...

\- Désolé maman, on a pris un verre et j'ai pas vu le temps passer.

\- Quand même tu aurais pu faire un eff...

\- T'inquiètes maman, la coupa Beca en arrivant en bas des escaliers, je sais à quoi il ressemble, j'ai pas besoin de lui pour m'accueillir."

Elle le rejoignit quand même au niveau de la porte d'entrée pour le serrer dans ses bras avec un sourire. Quand elle le lâcha, il enleva ses chaussures - parce que oui, contrairement à ce qu'on voyait dans les séries et films américains, on enlevait ses chaussures en rentrant dans une maison - et releva la tête vers moi, me faisant prendre conscience que j'étais toujours dans les escaliers. Matthew me salua poliment.

 **Fais attention.**

 _A quoi ?_

Je trébuchai en descendant les dernières marches, manquant de me vautrer.

 **A Jell-O. Très forte première impression.**

 _Merci j'avais saisi..._

La chienne me regarda encore une fois avec ses grands tristes et faussement innocents, et continua de me suivre quand je m'approchai de Matthew, de qui George s'était fortement désintéressé en me voyant arriver.

" - Au début ils avaient peur de toi, maintenant ils ne te lâchent plus, amusant, commenta Andrew.

\- Enchantée de te rencontrer, Chloe Beale.

\- Matthew."

Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, comme s'il cherchait à se remémorer quelque chose. J'en profitai pour le détailler. Il était plutôt grand, surtout par rapport à Beca, avait les mêmes yeux bleus, et des cheveux châtains dont quelques mèches lui tombaient sur le visage. Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

" - Oh mais oui ! T'es la copine de Beca, la co-capitaine de votre groupe a cappella !

\- En effet...

\- Bravo pour votre victoire, j'ai vu votre performance pas mal de fois vu que notre chère mère ici présente à tout enregistrer et ressort le film de temps à autre...

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama la DJ.

\- Oh oui, elle le ressort dès qu'on invite de la famille...

\- Maman !

\- Tu es ma fille, j'ai bien le droit d'être fière de ce que tu fais. Matthew, Chloe va passer Noël avec nous cette année.

\- Pas de souci, mais pourquoi tu ne rentres pas chez toi pour les fêtes ?"

La question de Matthew était tout à fait innocente, il était juste curieux, ou alors il voulait faire la conversation, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Et dans toutes autres circonstances, je n'aurais pas du tout été gênée par cette question.

" - Matthew ! cria Madison, le faisant sursauter alors qu'il accrochait sa veste sur le porte-manteau. Un peu de tact je te prie, je t'ai mieux élevé que ça !"

 _Pitié que ça s'arrête là..._

 **Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas assez naïve pour croire que ça n'ira pas plus loin.**

 _Je suis assez optimiste pour l'espérer..._

Bien évidemment, mon optimisme m'explosa à la gueule.

" - Chloe n'avait nulle part où passer Noël cette année..."

 _Si, la Laponie..._

" - Malheureusement, ses parents ne peuvent plus l'accueillir pour les fêtes, bien qu'ils continuent à veiller sur elle..."

 _Si, ils peuvent._

 **Si ils célébraient Noël, ils pourraient en effet.**

 _Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas morts, ça serait vraiment trop malsain ! Envoie un sms à Beca, qu'elle me sorte de là !_

" - C'est pourquoi nous allons l'accueillir cette année. Et les années suivantes si elle désire."

 _Je ne suis pas sûre, de le désirer._

Matthew se décomposait à vu d'œil.

 _Oh non il va pas se mettre à pleurer lui aussi... Comment une famille composée de personnes aussi ridiculement émotive a pu donner un robot aussi handicapé des sentiments comme Beca ?!_

Beca, dont le portable vibra, l'informant de mon appel au secours.

" - Je suis vraiment navré, je n'aurais jamais dû dem...

\- Et si on allait dans le salon ? C'est bien le salon ! On peut... s'assoir sur le canapé, et sur les fauteuils, et regarder la télé en silence, et s'assoir sur le canapé... J'ai déjà mentionné les fauteuils ?"

 **Et comment Beca peut-elle être aussi mauvaise quand il s'agit d'improviser avec sa famille ?**

 _C'est clair, entre ça et le coup de la zone 51, c'est pas merveilleux..._

Mais bon, son intervention maladroite avait eu le mérite d'écarter un tantinet le malaise, pour l'instant, donc je ne fis pas la difficile et la remerciai silencieusement.

Le premier dîner chez les Mitchell - enfin chez les Johnson du coup - se passa bien. Genre vraiment bien. La raison était simple, on avait arrêté de s'occuper de moi.

 **Il est rare que tu te réjouisses de ne pas être au centre de l'attention.**

 _Arrête un peu, je ne suis pas si égocentrique._

 **Je ne me risquerai pas à répondre.**

* * *

Le premier dîner chez les Mitchell - enfin chez les Johnson du coup - se passa bien. Genre vraiment bien. La raison était simple, on avait arrêté de s'occuper de moi.

 **Il est rare que tu te réjouisses de ne pas être au centre de l'attention.**

 _Arrête un peu, je ne suis pas si égocentrique._

 **Je ne me risquerai pas à répondre.**

La discussion tournait autour du lycée de Matthew et de Barden, je ne fus sollicitée que pour répondre à quelques questions sur les cours ou sur les Bellas. Une fois le repas terminé, tout le monde semblait fatigué et nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement dans nos chambres respectives. Matthew était venu discuter une petite demi-heure avec nous, heureux de revoir sa sœur depuis tout ce temps, avant de partir lui aussi se coucher. Je pris une douche rapidement, me mis en pyjama et me glissai dans le lit aux côtés de Beca plongée dans la lecture d'un comics de Poison Ivy.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire cette nuit ?

\- Tu ne veux pas me tenir compagnie ?

\- Un moment, mais il va bien falloir que je dorme. Tu sais, tu peux te mettre en veille, je te réveillerai si besoin est."

Je songeai vaguement à accepter mais déclinai l'offre.

 **Il serait tellement dommage de ne pas profiter de cette nuit tellement proche de Beca.**

 _Médisant.e, c'est même pas la vraie raison, je crains juste que l'un des habitants de cette maison soit somnambule ou du genre à rentrer dans la chambre sans prévenir à 3 heures du matin._

 **Bien que ce ne soit improbable, je sais que tu mens.**

 _La ferme. Dors Indie._

 **Je ne peux pas dor**

 _Je sais._

" - Dis... commença Beca en posant son comics sur la table de chevet et en éteignant la lumière, tu fêtes Noël chez toi ?

\- Nope.

\- Vous n'avez pas un équivalent ?

\- Non, à vrai dire nous n'avons pas de fête religieuse chez moi. J'ai découvert le concept même de religion en arrivant ici.

\- Il n'y a rien qui s'en rapproche ? De la religion je veux dire.

\- Rien du tout."

 **Et quand on regarde les guerres de religion que cela a engendré, nous n'allons pas nous en plaindre.**

 _Ne juge pas toi._

 **Tu trouveras difficilement plus que moi.**

Nous continuâmes à discuter quelques instants avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

* * *

Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le reste du séjour jusqu'au réveillon de Noël parce qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Concrètement nos journées se résumaient à travailler quelques cours - enfin surtout à Beca travaillant quelques cours et moi essayant de l'aider du mieux que je pouvais -, jouer aux jeux vidéos avec Matthew et réfléchir aux différents numéros que nous allions devoir travailler avec les autres Bellas en chat vidéo. J'avais in-extremis réussi à intercepter mon colis avant que Madison ne se jette dessus et le détruise tout en me maudissant sur 8 générations pour avoir osé dépenser de l'argent pour sa famille. Ce scénario s'était répété 2 jours plus tard, lorsqu'on me livra le deuxième carton contenant cette fois-ci des présents pour les parents de Madison dont je venais d'apprendre la présence au réveillon. Bref, tout se passait relativement bien, pas de question tordue sur mes parents apparemment décédés, sur la provenance de mon immense fortune ou sur l'endroit où j'avais grandi. Mais bon, ça ne pouvait pas durer...

Nous étions tous à table en train de déguster la dinde de Noël préparée par Andrew qui m'avait embauchée pour l'assister - il avait très vite compris que ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer avec Beca -, nous discutions de tout et de rien, les grands-parents de Beca me posaient des questions normales sur mes études et n'abordaient pas la question de mes parents...

 **Je te trouve très insistante sur la question de tes parents.**

 _Excuse-moi de ne pas apprécier les faire passer pour plus morts qu'ils ne le sont !_

Les grands-parents me posaient des questions normales - disais-je - quand Mamy Mitch... Johnson posa une question que ni Beca ni moi n'avions vu venir.

 **Je me permets de briser le quatrième mur pour m'adresser au public : rassurez-moi, vous, vous le voyez venir pas vrai ?**

" - Alors, depuis quand est-ce que vous êtes ensembles ?"

Je m'étranglai avec mon morceau de dinde et vis Beca essayer d'attraper une serviette pour tenter d'essuyer le soda qu'elle venait de recracher.

" - Pardon ?!

\- Je suis navrée, aurais-je dit quelque chose de mal ?"

Elle tendit sa serviette à sa petite-fille, qui essayait toujours de retrouver un semblant de dignité.

" - Non ! m'empressai-je de la rassurer. Désolée, on a juste été... surprises par votre question...

\- Oui, parce qu'on n'est pas du tout ensembles, on est juste amies."

 _A mon grand désespoir..._

" - Vraiment ? Je suis sincèrement navrée, Madison m'a dit que ta petite-amie serait là pour le réveillon alors j'ai cru que...

\- Maman !

\- Quoi, tu voulais que je mente à tes grands-parents ? Ils t'aiment chérie, ils t'acceptent telle que tu es, et Chloe est une fille adorable, nous sommes ravis qu'elle fasse partie de la famille..."

 _Arrêtez d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie..._

" - Maman stop. On n'est pas ensembles d'accord ? Je te rappelle que j'ai un petit-ami et...

\- Que tu ne nous as jamais présenté, j'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait de...

\- De quoi ? D'une couverture ? Même si c'était le cas, ça ne serait pas à toi de décider si je veux en parler ou non !

\- Attends, t'es en train de dire que... intervint Matthew.

\- C'est pas le moment Matthew !

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas ensembles ?

\- Ne crois pas tout ce que maman te raconte.

\- Elle ne m'a rien dit du tout, je l'ai compris tout seul. Enfin je croyais l'avoir compris."

Beca se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira avant de lui demander ce qui avait pu lui faire croire ça.

" - Tu ne parles jamais de tes amis, même quand tu étais au lycée, tu n'as jamais ramené personne à la maison, mais par contre dès que tu es là tu parles de Chloe."

 _Elle parle de moi si souvent que ça ?_

" - Et là, tu l'amènes même à Noël...

\- A vrai dire, intervint Andrew, c'est plutôt ta mère qui l'a invitée, comme personne ne pouvait l'accueillir pour les fêtes."

 **C'est le moment si tu veux soulever le malentendu.**

" - A ce propos... J'apprécie beaucoup votre invitation, mais j'aimerais clarifier quelque chose... Mes parents sont en vie je vous assure, leur travail est très particulier et m'empêche de passer les fêtes avec eux, mais ils sont bien vivants..."

Beca me regarda avec des yeux sévères, la bouche entrouverte, l'air de dire "Sérieux ? C'est à ça que tu penses maintenant ?".

" - Mais c'était juste pour clarifier... finis-je en chuchotant.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Matthew, admets que ça prête à confusion. Vous dormez ensembles, vous changez de sujet dès que l'un d'entre nous arrive dans une conversation..."

 _Oui alors là, rien à voir... Excuse-moi de ne pas vouloir que tout le monde sache que je suis composée majoritairement de métal et de circuits._

 **Néanmoins, il serait très intéressé par ta condition.**

 _C'est clair !_

" - Vous prenez même des douches ensembles."

Beca rougit fortement à la remarque de sa mère.

" - On ne... On ne prend pas... de douches ensembles, d'où est-ce que tu sors ça maman ?!

\- C'est peut-être ma faute ça... soufflai-je en faisant référence à ma remarque quelques jours plus tôt.

\- On ne prend pas de douches ensembles.

\- Enfin, presque quand même."

 **Est-ce que tu réfléchis parfois avant de parler ?**

" - Chlo t'aides pas là ! Ok c'est presque arrivé une seule et unique fois ! Chloe m'a entendue chanter sous la douche et m'a rejoint pour me forcer à auditionner pour les Bellas.

\- Tu l'as rejoint sous la douche..?

\- C'est pas aussi bizarre que ça en a l'air, m'empressai-je d'ajouter. Moi aussi j'étais en train de me laver, avec Tom mon petit-ami de l'époque, et elle avait une très belle voix je ne pouvais pas la laisser filer comme ça. On avait vraiment besoin de bonnes chanteuses alors j'ai même pas pris la peine de me rhabiller et...

\- Oh mon Dieu ! S'il te plait, arrête de parler !

\- Oui pardon..."

Je me tus et regardai mon assiette.

 _C'est en train de refroidir... C'est dommage elle est tellement bonne cette dinde._

" - D'accord, c'est arrivé, une SEULE FOIS !

\- Deux, ça s'est produit à nouveau il y a quelques jours dans notre salle-de-bain...

\- Maman...

\- Et on a pris un bain ensembles à Londres et..."

Cette fois Beca me foudroya complètement du regard.

 _Oh mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, pourquoi je ne peux pas la fermer..?_

 **Je me pose cette question moi aussi parfois.**

" - Je suis toujours bloqué à cette histoire de chant dans les douches. Elle est vraiment entrée comme ça alors que vous ne vous connaissiez pas ?

\- Oui.

\- On s'était quand même rencontrées une fois av... Oui pardon je me tais.

\- Mais personne ne fait ça...

\- Oh si Matthew, elle, elle le fait ! Chloe n'a aucune notion des limites personnelles, ce qu'elle fait avec moi elle pourrait le faire avec n'importe qui.

\- Mais toi tu n'accepterais pas ça venant de n'importe qui... souffla Matthew tellement bas que je doutais que quelqu'un d'autre l'air entendu.

\- Ecoutez, que ça soit clair pour tout le monde : Chloe et moi on n'est pas ensembles ! "

J'eus un petit pincement au cœur. Je le savais bien évidemment, mais l'entendre formulé à voix haute faisait plus mal que ce que je pensais.

Un froid glacial fut jeté autour de la table. Plus personne n'osait prononcer un mot. Au bout de quelques longues minutes de torture silencieuse, Andrew se leva.

" - Bon, et si nous passions au dessert ?"

* * *

Malgré un premier quart d'heure laborieux, le dessert décoinça un petit peu la situation et bien vite les conversations reprirent. Le reste du repas se passa à merveille aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre. Vers minuit et demie, papy et mamy Johnson retournèrent à leur voiture et rentrèrent chez eux. Nous débarrassâmes rapidement la table et bien vite, tout le monde fut dans sa chambre.

" - Encore désolée pour la scène de tout à l'heure, ma mère peut être vraiment agaçante quand elle se mêle de tout...

\- T'inquiète ça ne fait rien. Elle t'aime, elle veut seulement ton bonheur, elle a juste une manière invasive de te le montrer.

\- Je sais, crois-moi ça fait longtemps que je la côtoie..."

Elle saisit le papier cadeau sur la table et me le tendit.

" - Je croyais qu'on ouvrait les cadeaux le lendemain chez toi ? Tes grands-parents n'ont même pas voulu ouvrir le mien et sont repartis avec chez eux.

\- Je sais, mais je préfère te le donner maintenant, ça évitera des interprétations bizarres de ma mère et de Matthew...

\- C'est juste."

Je sortis le sien du carton que j'avais stocké dans le placard.

" - Tiens, désolée je ne l'ai pas emballé. Au début je voulais te ramener un souvenir de Laponie, mais bon... Bref je l'ai commandé en catastrophe avec ceux de ta famille, donc... Voilà."

Elle me sourit et prit la boite, mais ne l'ouvrit pas, attendant probablement que je déballe le mien. J'arrachai le papier et découvrit une peluche de Givrali, mon pokémon préféré. Je la remerciai et lui sautai dans les bras.

" - Merci merci merci, il est trop mignon !

\- Je préfère Noctali, mais bon, je sais que celui-là est ton préféré."

 _C'est dingue ça, elle ne peut pas se contenter d'accepter mes remerciements._

" - Allez, ouvre-le tien."

Elle sortit la montre de sa boite.

" - Wow Chlo... Elle est vraiment magnifique... Merci beaucoup.

\- Oh et attends, regarde derrière le cadran, je l'ai faite graver."

Elle retourna la montre et lu l'inscription à haute voix.

" - We are titanium.

\- Elle te plait ?

\- Beaucoup. Merci encore."

Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas spontanément me faire un câlin, mais la voir aussi touchée par mon cadeau me réchauffa le cœur. Enfin, façon de parler. Je m'allongeai sur le lit et attendis qu'elle me rejoigne. Elle se colla à moi - comme tous les soirs vu la place dont nous disposions - mais cette fois-ci un peu plus que les autres nuits. Nos visages étaient tellement proches que j'aurais pu l'embrasser rien qu'en tendant les lèvres.

" - Chlo, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien-sûr.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un, là-bas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

 **Tu sais ce qu'elle veut dire.**

" - Quelqu'un qui t'attend."

La lumière de la lune filtrait à travers les volets, éclairant une partie de son visage. Elle était magnifique. Une mèche de cheveux tombait sur son œil alors qu'elle me regardait. Je la remis en place, derrière son oreille. J'aurais voulu lui dire que même si j'avais totalement oublié deux ans de mon existence, je n'avais personne là-bas que j'aimais autant que je l'aimais elle. Que si j'avais ressenti pour quelqu'un quelque chose d'aussi fort et puissant que ce que je ressentais pour elle à cet instant, il aurait été impossible que je l'oublie. Et que même si on venait à m'effacer entièrement et irrémédiablement la mémoire aujourd'hui, je saurais qu'il fallait que je revienne vers elle tant elle avait envahi la moindre de mes cellules restantes, le moindre de mes circuits. J'aurais voulu lui dire que l'univers m'avait envoyée ici même si elle était à des années lumières de là où je me trouvais, que je me trouvais ici pour une seule et unique raison, être à ses côtés. Et que même si mon destin était de passer le reste de mon existence à passer sous silence ce que je ressentais réellement pour elle, à me contenter de tout ce qu'elle voudrait m'offrir, je mourrais heureuse. J'aurais voulu lui dire que je l'aimais cette nuit-là, que j'étais irrémédiablement amoureuse d'elle et que quelque soit ses sentiments à mon égard, cela ne changerait jamais. Oh oui, j'aurais voulu lui dire tout ça. Peut-être aurais-je dû lui dire tout ça. Mais encore une fois, je n'en fis rien.

" - Non, lui répondis-je seulement.

\- D'accord. Bonne nuit Chlo'.

\- Bonne nuit Beca."

Elle s'endormit rapidement dans mes bras.

 **Si tu cherchais le bon moment pour lui parler, c'était là.**

* * *

*Retour au présent*

" - Et voilà, le lendemain on a ouvert le reste des cadeaux, et le séjour s'est vite terminé. On est rentrées trois jours plus tard à Barden, et on a passé Nouvel An toutes ensembles."

Je terminai mon récit - en ayant bien-sûr passé sous silence toutes les parties "Je suis un cyborg et je viens d'une autre planète" - et bus une autre gorgée de milkshake. Aubrey resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes, puis attrapa une pile de serviettes sur le côté et commença à me frapper avec.

" - Mais arrête !

\- Im.Bé.Cile. Tu. Au. Rais. Dû. Lui. Dire. Ce. Soir. Là !"

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire et de la commenter, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre ! Bye !

Kisses - DW.


	10. Plane

Salut salut ! Que vous dire à part désolée pour ce long retard... Je vous promets d'essayer d'être un peu plus régulière par la suite, je vais faire de mon mieux ;)

* * *

Aubrey avait fini par arrêter de me frapper et de me crier dessus et ne disait plus rien depuis 5 minutes.

" - A quoi tu penses ? demandai-je en espérant rompre le silence gênant.

\- Que tu es une imbécile.

\- Oui ça je sais, j'en suis consciente et tu me l'as déjà dit. A part ça ?"

 **Quelque chose la tracasse.**

 _Oui c'est évident, j'aimerais bien savoir quoi..._

" - Bree ?

\- Tu dois lui dire Chloe.

\- Pourquoi tant de sérieux tout à coup ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire après les mondiaux ?

\- Je l'ai dit pendant la retraite, apprendre le chant à des enfants défavorisés ou danseuse de charme. Bien que je n'étais pas 100% sérieuse à propos de la seconde proposition."

 _Quoique, ça peut être marrant pendant un temps..._

 **Je refuse de participer à ça.**

 _Arrête d'être aussi étroit.e d'esprit._

 **Pardonne-moi de vouloir voir autre-chose qu'une bande de pervers te lancer des billets avant d'aller se masturber dans les commodités les plus proches à longueur de journée.**

 _Quelle classe..._

" - Et où est-ce que tu comptes faire ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas encore sûre, tout va dépendre d'où va se retrouver Beca et...

\- Chlo'... Ecoute, il y a quelques jours de ça, j'ai eu un appel...

\- Dois-je en tirer une quelconque conclusion ? Parce que si je devais m'extasier à chaque fois que tu reçois un coup de fil, je risque de ne pas faire grand-chose de ma vie.

\- De Jesse."

 **Peut-être devrais-tu attendre que les gens aient fini leur phrase avant d'en tirer des conclusions.**

" - Jesse t'a appelée ? Toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Pour faire simple, il veut faire la surprise à Beca et nous rejoindre à Copenhague pour les mondiaux. Avec son ami dont j'ai oublié le nom mais peu importe."

 **Ce n'est pas très gentil pour Benji, il est adorable ce garçon**

" - Et pourquoi il te l'a dit à toi ?

\- Il voulait savoir où on logerait et avoir quelques détails, il craignait que quelqu'un laisse échapper quelque chose si jamais il en parlait à l'une de vous."

 _Hé !_

 **Hautement probable.**

 _Je sais, mais hé quand même !_

" - Ok, il sera du voyage d'accord, et alors ?

\- Il va demander à Beca d'emménager avec lui."

L'annonce me fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Enfin, de ce que je m'en souvenais. Voyant que je ne disais rien, Aubrey enchaina.

" - Il m'a simplement demandé ce que j'en pensais, comme j'avais côtoyé Beca un moment, je lui ai dit qu'on n'avait pas été assez proches pour que je puisse l'idée et qu'il devait plutôt en parler avec Fat Amy...

\- Mauvaise idée s'il ne veut pas que ça se sache...

\- C'est ce que je me suis empressée d'ajouter. Et je lui ai conseillé d'en parler avec toi. Je comprends pourquoi il a refusé maintenant...

\- Moi aussi... laissai-je échapper. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça maintenant ?"

Toujours aussi dramatique, elle leva les bras au ciel en poussant un petit cri, les autres clients nous regardèrent bizarrement.

" - Mais Chloe enfin, c'est évident ! Tu viens de me dire que la ville dans laquelle tu vas bosser va être déterminée par le choix de Beca, si elle accepte d'emménager avec lui, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Prendre un appart' dans le même quartier, la croiser tous les jours, sortir toutes les semaines avec elle ?

\- Par exemple, ça me parait bien...

\- Et ça va durer combien de temps ? Imagine que ça marche avec Jesse, ils vont avoir une vie, construire une famille... Tant que tu resteras accrochée à Beca, toi tu ne pourras pas évoluer. Il faut que tu lui dises ce que tu ressens pour elle, avant que Jesse ne lui parle. Si tes sentiments sont partagés, vous pourrez construire quelque chose ensembles, sinon tu pourras enfin passer à autre-chose et avoir une vie normale avec quelqu'un d'autre."

 _... Vraiment Aubrey..? Tu me crois si naïve..?_

" - Tu crois que je ne sais pas tout ça ? Tout ce que tu m'as dit, je me le suis répétée encore et encore dans ma tête. Mais...

\- Mais quoi, ça ne s'applique pas à toi parce que tu es Ô combien particulière ? Ta vie ne pourra jamais être normale c'est ça ?

\- Baisse d'un ton tu veux, tout le monde nous regarde...

\- J'en ai rien à foutre !"

 **Elle n'aurait pas baisser d'un ton si elle s'en moquait.**

" - Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu t'arriver, reprit Aubrey, et je respecte ton choix ne pas en parler, on a tous des choses qu'on veut garder pour soi, mais il veut que tu arrêtes de croire que tu es la seule dans ce cas. Beaucoup de gens ont vécu des choses qu'ils veulent fuir et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils n'arrivent pas à avoir une vie normale !

\- Pas moi.

\- J'ai bien compris que Beca était ton point d'ancrage et que tu penses que sans elle, tu es perdue et seule mais...

\- La ferme et laisse-moi parler. Aubrey, je ne fuis pas ma vie passée, c'est elle qui m'a foutue dehors. Et je ne sais même pas comment, ni pourquoi. Un jour ma vie était parfaite, j'ai fermé les yeux un instant et quand je les ai ouvert à nouveau, elle avait complètement disparu, avec pour seule explication qu'un jour je finirais par comprendre. Comprendre quoi, je n'en sais rien du tout. J'ai dû tout apprendre de ma nouvelle vie, tout reprendre de A à Z, toute seule."

 **Je me sentirais blessé.e si je pouvais.**

 _T'as compris ce que je voulais dire._

" - Et plus je découvrais des choses, plus j'apprenais, plus j'appréciais ma nouvelle vie, plus forte était cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me disait que j'avais tort de m'attacher, tort de m'impliquer parce qu'à n'importe quel moment, tout pouvait encore m'être arraché à nouveau. Il y a des milliers de raisons qui font que je ne pourrai jamais avoir une vie normale, même en essayant de toutes mes forces, des milliers de raisons dont je ne peux pas te parler, dont je ne peux parler à personne ! A part à Beca. Je suis désolée si ça te blesse, je suis désolée si tu penses avoir mérité le droit de savoir, je suis désolée que ça soit tombé sur elle et pas sur toi, mais je ne peux pas et je ne vais pas t'en parler. Même si ça te blesse. Parce que je n'ai aucune, mais alors AUCUNE idée, des conséquences que révéler ces informations peut avoir. J'ai déjà été suffisamment égoïste en prenant le risque d'impliquer Beca, je ne referai pas la même erreur.

Ce que j'essaie de te dire avec tout ça Aubrey, c'est que je ne penses pas être perdue et seule si je perds Beca, je le sais. Sans elle, si je ne l'ai plus dans ma vie, je serai toute seule, je n'aurai personne d'autre à qui parler que moi-même..."

 **Je suppose que c'est moi, "moi-même".**

" - Peut-être qu'un jour je lui ferai part de mes sentiments, ou peut-être que je ne le ferai jamais. Mais si je dois me taire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et attendre patiemment au pied de son appartement, ou encore devant la porte de sa maison qu'elle m'accorde un peu de son temps, ainsi soit-il. Elle n'est pas seulement un point d'ancrage, elle est ce qui fait le lien entre mes deux vies bien distinctes, elle est ce qui me permet de garder à l'esprit que mon passé n'est pas un rêve que je finirai par oublier et que mon présent n'est pas un univers artificiel créé pour me faire patienter avant de rentrer chez moi."

Aubrey resta muette pour la seconde fois. Et il était toujours aussi compliqué d'interpréter son silence.

" - Je ne vais pas prétendre que je comprends tout ce que tu racontes, répondit-elle enfin 5 minutes plus tard, parce que ce serait mentir. En revanche, aussi tordue sois-tu, tu es ma meilleure amie, alors tant pis je ferai avec. Et si je ne peux pas te forcer à parler à Beca, mon rôle de meilleure amie sera de faire en sorte que Jesse et elle passent le moins de temps ensembles que possible durant ce séjour.

\- Amen !"

Elle leva son milkshake pour trinquer en souriant. Je lui rendis son sourire, soulagée qu'elle le prenne aussi bien.

" - Sérieusement, d'où est-ce que tu viens pour être aussi bizarre Beale ?

\- D'une planète à des milliards d'année-lumière d'ici, peuplée de cyborgs et de vaisseaux volants."

 **Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans "Essaye de te fondre dans la masse" ?!**

 _Relax, c'est Aubrey, plus cartésien tu meurs !_

Comme pour illustrer mon propos, elle éclata de rire et manqua de recracher son milkshake.

" - T'es vraiment trop bizarre !" réussit-elle à articuler entre deux éclats.

 _Si seulement tu savais à quel point..._

* * *

*Quelques jours plus tard*

" - Allez Amy laisse tomber ! On aurait déjà dû décoller depuis 20 minutes !"

Amy se retourna, agacée, et tendit son majeur à Stacy qui s'impatientait en haut des escaliers menant à notre avion.

" - Mademoiselle, reprit Jay - le pilote que j'avais payé une fortune pour nous amener à Copenhague -, je vous répète que c'est impossible.

\- Je vais t'en mettre des impossibles...

\- Expliquez-lui parce que moi j'abandonne... finit Jay en s'adressant à moi d'un ton suppliant.

\- Amy, je t'avais dit une valise, une seule et pas plus !

\- Mais j'ai qu'une seule valise !"

 **Techniquement elle n'a pas tort.**

Je regardai la valise, le sac de voyage et les 3 sacs à dos sur le sol.

" - Amy, tout ton bordel là, ça ne passe pas dans la soute, on est déjà limite-limite !

\- Si ton pote le pilote me laissait faire, je trouverais sans problème une place et...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans "voyager léger" ?!

\- Comment est-ce que tu veux que je voyage léger, on part pour 2...

\- Fermez-la !"

 **Voilà qui devrait résoudre le problème.**

En effet, le problème fut résolu 2 minutes plus tard lorsqu'Aubrey empoigna la valise et la donna au... bah au gars qui prend les valises pour les ranger dans la soute.

" - Voilà ! Maintenant on la boucle et on monte dans l'avion !"

Ce que nous fîmes sans broncher.

 _Même Amy n'ose pas contredire Bree quand elle est en mode commando._

Je fermai la marche et entrai à mon tour dans l'avion débordant de Bella, et me jetai sur le siège à côté de Beca, casque sur les oreilles et ordi sur les genoux.

" - Tu devrais l'éteindre, on va pas tarder à décoller.

\- Tu t'es éteint toi ?"

 _Indie, mode avion._

 **Mode avion activé.**

" - C'est fait.

\- Je sais.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tes yeux se sont légèrement illuminés.

\- Merde, je ne sais pas pourquoi ça fait ça, ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Suffisamment pour que je le vois. Fais gaffe, c'est en partie à cause de ça que je t'ai grillé la première fois."

Beca enfila ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et tourna la tête vers le hublot tandis que l'avion quittait le sol.

* * *

*3 ans plus tôt*

 **J'en ai marre, est-ce qu'on peut rentrer ?**

 _T'es pas le/la seul.e._

Beca tenta de dissimuler un énième bâillement, contrairement à Amy qui ne faisait rien pour le cacher. Pour leur défense, il était près de 2 heures du matin et Aubrey nous tenait la grappe depuis le début de la soirée pour nous expliquer en long, en large et en travers le plan pour gagner les nationales. Je sentis la tête de CR tomber sur mon épaule, elle aussi en proie à l'endormissement.

" - Ginger, me souffla Fat Amy, fais quelque chose ! Je craque, fais la taire !

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- C'est ta meilleure amie !"

 **Elle n'a pas tort, c'est à toi que cette tâche difficile revient.**

 _Je hais ma vie..._

 **Non c'est faux.**

J'ouvris la bouche et suggérai à Aubrey de reporter le reste de l'entrainement à plus tard, mais la refermai bien vite après m'être faite éconduite rapidement.

" - Bravo... C'était parfait..."

 **Je n'aurais pas dit mieux.**

 _Ta gueule. Tiens rends-toi utile et télécharge Pokémon version noire._

La blonde à ma droite pencha alors la tête sur le côté, l'air intriguée.

" - Depuis quand tu portes des lentilles ?"

 _Des lentilles ?_

" - Amy ! Si tu as quelque chose à dire, fais-en profiter tout le monde !"

 _Elle ressemble tellement à une instit de gamins de 5 ans là tout de suite._

" - Relax, je me demandais juste depuis quand Ginger portait des lentilles colorées !"

Comme si elles n'avaient rien de mieux à faire, les Bellas se retournèrent toutes dans un même mouvement et me fixèrent.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque encore..?_

Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et fixai mon reflet.

 _Oh merde... Putain Indie c'est quoi ça ?!_

 **Sors d'ici. Tout de suite.**

" - Oh, bredouillai-je, je n'en porte pas, ça doit être la lumière qui...

\- La lumière ? T'as les yeux bleus Chlo', là ils sont verts émeraude."

 _Beca c'est pas le moment..._

" - Excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, je reviens dans un instant."

Je me précipitai vers la salle de bain la plus proche sans attendre de réponse.

 _Indie arrête-moi ça, j'avais désactivé cette fonction, ça ne devait plus se produire !_

Mes iris ne décolorèrent pas pour autant, toujours parcourues par ce vert puissant caractéristique de l'Interface.

 _Indie ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!_

 **Tes iris s'illuminent dès que tu utilises les fonctions de l'Interface autrement que pour discuter avec moi. Mais normalement, elles s'éteignent presque instantanément, si bien que le changement devrait être imperceptible de l'extérieur. On dirait que tu es bloquée.**

 _T'es en train de me dire que je freeze ?!_

 **Je le crains.**

 _Fais quelque chose !_

 **Tu vas devoir nous rebooter.**

 _La dernière fois que j'ai fait ça, j'ai perdu tous mes souvenirs !_

 **Tu n'as pas besoin de nous rebooter entièrement, juste l'Interface.**

 _C'est toi mon Interface, ça risque aussi de t'affecter, et il est hors de question que je te perde !_

 **Quand tu l'as fait la dernière fois, je n'ai pas été affecté.e.**

 _Comment tu peux le savoir ?_

 **Je ne contiens pas seulement ta mémoire, mais aussi toutes les connaissances que tu as acquises au cours de ta vie, toutes tes capacités cognitives, tout a été gravé dans l'Interface. Sans vouloir t'offenser, tu n'as absolument rien dans ton cerveau. Si j'avais été affecté.e lors du précédent reboot, tu n'aurais même pas su comment marcher. De toutes façons tu n'as pas le choix, si tu ne le fais pas, ça va aller en s'empirant. er en s'empirant. er en s'empirant. er en s'empirant.**

 _Indie ?_

 **feigsuhgfqilfuisfsidlsbwfdfq##svdhvulisel#qsvilq\'""'ç_èsifhà**

 _Ok c'est bon j'ai compris !_

 **Alerte critique. Redémarrez le système.**

Pour accentuer la gravité de ma situation, mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi et je m'effondrai sur le sol, non sans avoir heurté le lavabo tête la première. Je passai ma main sur ma joue et sentis le sang synthétique couler. Je me hissai à la force de mes bras pour être à la hauteur du miroir et constater une énorme éraflure sur mon visage, laissant apercevoir les composants sous ma peau. Je me trainai sur le sol pour atteindre une cabine de douche et tirer le rideau.

 **Alerte critique. Alerte crit critcritcrit**

" - C'est bon j'ai saisi ! Interface, redémarre le système."

 **critcritcrit**

" - Très bien je vais le faire moi-même..."

Je fis sauter le cache dans ma nuque et cherchai à tâtons le bouton de redémarrage forcé. Je mis quelques secondes avant de le trouver et d'app

 **Redémarrage en cours. Redémarrage terminé. Bienvenue Chloe Beale.**

Je repris soudainement conscience. Je m'empressai de vérifier mon téléphone.

 _Génial, ça n'a pas pris plus de 3 minutes. Indie, ça va ?_

 **Erreur saisie, veuillez réitérer votre requête.**

 _Indie..?_

 **Erreur saisie, veuillez réitérer votre requête.**

Mon cœur se serra. Non, abruti.e ne pouvait pas...

 **Relax Chloe, je plaisantais. Je suis là tout va bien.**

 _Espèce de..! Je te hais !_

 **A peine 10 secondes de cela, tu étais dépitée à l'idée de m'avoir perdu.**

 _Va crever ! Bouge-toi un peu, régénère la peau de ma joue, et une fois fait recherche ce qui a provoqué tout ce bordel._

 **De la poussière.**

 _Je te demande pardon ?!_

 **De la poussière s'est introduite dans les circuits, tu devrais faire plus attention à ça. Les systèmes de ventilation ont réussi à nettoyer, mais vérifie de temps à autre.**

 _Tu te fous de moi ?! J'ai failli crever à cause d'une putain de poussière ?!_

 **Langage. En ce qui concerne ta peau, il faut que tu en enlèves un peu, pour faire en sorte que la déchirure soit plus nette. Si je lance la régénération, la peau n'adhérera pas bien.**

 _Parfait..._

Ce fut lorsque que je m'attelai à la mission ô combien glamour d'arracher de la peau de mon visage que le drame se produisit. Trop occupé.e.s à me réparer, ni Indie ni moi n'avions entendu l'arrivée de quelqu'un dans la salle de bain. Le rideau de douche s'ouvrit en grand, laissant voir une Beca mortifiée.

" - Beca !

\- Je... je voulais vérifier que tu allais bien et... J'ai vu du sang sur le lavabo...

\- Beca s'il te plait écoute-moi...

\- Tu... Putain... Est-ce que... Tu... Un... Un robot...

\- Un cyborg plus exactement. Mais Beca je t'en prie..."

Elle lâcha le rideau et s'enfuit en courant, malgré mes protestations.

 _Merde merde merde !_

 **Nous aurions dû rester mort.e.s**

* * *

*Retour au présent*

 _Je m'ennuie._

 **Nous avons décollé depuis moins de 30 minutes.**

 _Je m'ennuie quand même._

 **Prends ton mal en patience, entends-tu quelqu'un d'autre se plaindre ?**

Je regardais Beca, appuyée contre le hublot et tirai sur un de ses écouteurs. La première fois, elle le remit en place sans rien dire, la deuxième elle poussa un petit râle de mécontentement, la troisième elle perdit patience.

" - Quoi ?

\- Je m'ennuie...

\- On a décollé depuis moins de 30 minutes.

\- Je sais, chuchotai-je, c'est ce qu'Indie a dit...

\- Et il/elle a raison. Je sais pas moi, joue à un jeu.

\- Pas envie...

\- Lis un bouquin.

\- Non plus.

\- Regarde un film.

\- J'ai pas d'idée de film.

\- Fais ce que tu veux mais laisse-moi dormir."

 _Mais bien-sûr..._

Elle remit son écouteur et se réinstalla, mais se résigna rapidement et comprit que je ne lâcherais pas le morceau.

" - Maintenant que tu m'as fait perdre tout espoir de m'endormir, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Un Monopoly !"

Sa tête actuelle valait son pesant d'or.

" - Tu me harcèles depuis 10 minutes pour jouer au Monopoly ?! Sérieusement t'as 5 ans ou quoi ?!"

 _Ne réponds pas, c'est une ques..._

 **Je sais, question rhétorique.**

 _Bien Indie ! Tu fais des progrès !_

 **Evidemment.**

" - Steuplait...

\- Où est-ce que tu veux trouver un Monopoly ? On est dans un avion je te rappelle !

\- Pas de soucis !"

Je me levai et attrapai mon sac dans les compartiments situés au-dessus de nos têtes et en sortis mon plateau de jeu.

" - Evidemment un plateau Pokémon...

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça ?

\- Je l'avais emmené au cas où on s'ennuierait.

\- Et où est-ce que tu veux jouer petit génie ?"

Je poussai le sac d'Amy qui était en plein milieu du couloir et m'installai sur le sol.

" - Allez, viens jouer avec moi.

\- Vraiment ? Sur le sol comme ça ?

\- En tout cas, si toi tu ne joues pas, moi je joue ! s'invita Amy en saisissant le pion Salamèche avant de s'assoir.

\- Et moi aussi."

Aubrey attrapa le Carapuce, on voyait qui avait pris quel starter dans le premier jeu. Je pris Evoli, histoire que personne ne me le prenne. Dans un soupir de résignation, Beca finit par céder et prit Bulbizarre et le posa sur la case départ.

" - Bulbizarre Bec', vraiment ?

\- J'aurais bien pris Salamèche mais bon...

\- Fallait être plus rapide !"

CR et Emily, qui nous regardaient intriguées depuis un moment, se tassèrent aussi tant bien que mal dans le couloir, prenant respectivement Rondoudou et Pikachu. La partie commença...

... Et dégénéra assez rapidement. Amy, qui avait une chance scandaleuse, avait acheté en moins de deux la moitié du plateau. Fille de, éternelle malchanceuse, avait été irrémédiablement et définitivement éliminée lorsqu'elle tomba pour la troisième fois en 3 tours de plateau sur la case Nidoking, qui évidemment valait le plus cher et évidemment appartenait à Amy. Aubrey n'était pas beaucoup mieux et augmentait le volume de sa voix dès qu'elle devait payer - autant dire qu'elle faisait plus de bruit que les moteurs de l'avion -, CR se faisait discrète de son côté, échappant à plusieurs reprises aux maisons de Beca, cette dernière ne regardant pas des masses le plateau. De mon côté, j'avais été exclue de la partie lorsque j'avais été accusée à tort d'avoir volé une carte pokéball, l'équivalent des gares.

 **"A tort" n'est-ce pas ?**

 _La carte a malencontreusement glissé dans mon jeu !_

La partie se poursuivit encore pendant une demi-heure avant que les joueuses restantes ne commencent à s'en lasser et à jeter pions et cartes de tous les côtés. Elle fut définitivement achevée lorsque note hôtesse de l'air - oui on avait une hôtesse de l'air de notre avion militaire, un problème ?! - avait malencontreusement renversé un demi-litre de coca sur la plateau, prise en traitre par un mouvement de l'avion un peu brusque alors qu'elle servait Jessica.

Après avoir rangé le jeu, je me rassis sur mon siège à côté de Beca. Elle se retourna et regarda autour de nous, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait nous entendre.

" - Dis, dit-elle doucement, je me demandais... Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne respires pas ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, mes poumons bien que présents ne fonctionnent pas...

\- Oui ça je sais, mais si physiquement tu peux le faire, pourquoi s'être embêté à remplacer ce système chez tous les habitants de ta planète ? Et puis, quitte à le faire, pourquoi avoir laissé vos poumons, il aurait été aussi facile de les enlever...

\- Tu choisis le meilleur moment pour me poser ce genre de questions toi..."

Je lui pris le bras et l'emmenai avec moi à l'arrière de l'appareil. Heureusement, même si nous n'étions probablement pas passées inaperçues, personne ne s'en formalisa.

" - Je ne t'ai jamais dit pourquoi le projet "Upgrade" a été lancé à la base ?

\- Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est ce projet.

\- Il y a des années, les gens étaient comme vous, des humains semblables à vous en tout point vivaient sur ma planète. Tout allait bien jusqu'à qu'une ressource essentielle commence à devenir rare...

\- Quelle ressource ? Le pétrole ?

\- Pire.

\- L'eau ?

\- L'oxygène. La teneur d'oxygène dans l'air devenait plus que critique. Après des années de recherches et autant d'échecs, la seule solution viable était évidente : faire en sorte de ne plus avoir besoin d'oxygène, ou du moins de ne pas avoir besoin d'en consommer plus que ce qui était produit naturellement. Mais notre planète n'avait pas les avancées technologiques nécessaires pour réussir à modifier l'humain de cette façon. Il a donc été nécessaire de faire appel à nos voisins les plus proches, une espèce différente de la nôtre qui n'avait pas besoin de respirer...

\- Attends, quand tu dis voisin les plus proches, tu parles de...

\- Une autre planète oui. Je conçois que ce soit un peu étrange pour toi, mais nous savions depuis bien longtemps que nous n'étions pas seuls dans l'univers. Bref, ils ont accepté de nous aider à une seule condition, accepter la colonisation. Ce que la reine de l'époque a accepté directement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ?

\- La situation était critique, c'était ça ou la mort. En plus, renchéris-je, ce n'est pas la colonisation tel que tu l'entends, il s'agit seulement de céder une partie de nos biens chaque année. D'ailleurs, actuellement, le roi est en négociation pour obtenir notre indépendance et... Enfin bref, je reviendrai sur toute l'histoire géopolitique de ma planète un autre jour. Toujours est-il que c'est à partir de là que le projet "Upgrade" a été lancé. Faisons un petit saut dans le temps jusqu'au moment où le projet a abouti. Il était désormais possible de faire en sorte que les gens ne consomment pas d'oxygène, mais plusieurs problèmes se posaient. Le premier était que malheureusement, un des effets secondaires de l'amélioration était de stopper entièrement la croissance. Du coup, l'amélioration était rendue légale et obligatoire à l'obtention du diplôme, à la sortie de l'école, soit en général à 15 ans, sauf cas particuliers."

Beca ouvrit la bouche pour me couper, mais j'anticipai sa question, sachant ce qu'elle allait dire.

" - Pour une raison que j'ignore, il semblerait que la croissance s'arrête plus tôt chez moi que chez toi. Encore une fois à de rares exceptions près, tout humain est complètement développé physiquement à 15 ans. L'autre problème, directement lié, était bien-sûr qu'aucun fœtus ne pouvait être conçu et encore moins survivre sans oxygène. Ceci va donc répondre à ta seconde question, si tous les organes sont conservés, c'est pour qu'ils soient réactivés lorsqu'un couple fait la demande d'avoir un enfant. Les enfants de moins de 15 ans et les femmes enceintes sont donc les seuls consommateurs d'oxygène. Et malheureusement, c'était déjà trop. Il fallait donc que le bétail et globalement la population animale soit réduite au minimum, afin de réduire la consommation d'oxygène au plus faible possible. La solution a vite été trouvée, certains scientifiques mettaient depuis quelques années un projet de nourriture totalement artificielle, sous forme de capsules. Elle a vite été commercialisée, et la "vraie" nourriture est devenue très rare et très cher. Depuis, avec cette façon de faire, la quantité d'oxygène reste constante, et tend même à augmenter doucement."

Je réfléchis pendant un instant, me demandant si j'avais fait le tour. Il me semblait que oui.

" - J'ai répondu à ta question ?

\- Plus ou moins. Encore une fois mon cerveau a quelque peu fondu sous cette tonne de nouvelles informations, mais... ça va, je m'en remettrai."

Une annonce retentit dans le haut-parleur, nous invitant à retourner nous assoir avant d'entamer la descente.

" - Si jamais tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas.

\- Plus tard peut-être, laisse-moi le temps de m'en remettre."

Nous nous installâmes dans nos sièges, Ashley nous lança un paquet de chewing-gum.

" - Mâche pour éviter d'avoir mal aux oreilles", dit-elle devant nos regards interrogateurs.

J'en pris un plus par principe qu'autre-chose.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, je sais que tout ce qui a rapport à la planète d'origine de Chloe est un peu flou et pas hyper détaillé, mais pas d'inquiétude, je ne laisse ici que les informations essentielles. Plus de détails seront apportés dans la deuxième partie de l'histoire qui s'y prêtera plus. Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine ! Bye !

Kisses - DW.


	11. Ice cream

Heu... cou... coucou... (personne qui a honte d'arriver avec autant de retard). On va dire que mon retard ne s'est pas fait sentir parce que tout le monde était occupé en cette fin d'année scolaire, hein ? On est d'accord ? On est d'accord ! Navrée pour ce retard, j'ai eu un peu de mal à me remettre à écrire dernièrement, syndrome de la page blanche j'imagine. Bref, voici le nouveau chapitre, peut-être un peu plus court mais je ne pouvais pas le faire finir ailleurs qu'ici. J'en profite d'ailleurs pour glisser qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres (un ou deux tout au plus) avant d'attaquer la deuxième partie de l'histoire, qui je pense aura un nom différent. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, on se retrouve en bas ! Oh et ça fait plusieurs fois qu'on me pose la question et que j'oublie d'y répondre (je crois), est-ce qu'une partie sera consacrée aux sentiments de Beca vis-à-vis de Chloe et de Jesse ? Je n'avais pas prévu d'en faire à la base, mais peut-être qu'entre les deux parties, je sortirai quelques trucs un peu plus courts sur Beca, et peut-être aussi Jesse, Aubrey, Amy, le nouveau personnage qui arrivera dans les chapitres à venir, qui sait peut-être même le père de Beca etc (un peu comme j'avais fait dans les bonus de Julia Paxton si quelqu'un suit mon autre fiction... pour laquelle j'ai aussi énormément de retard). C'est donc un peut-être, je ne promets rien mais c'est fortement possible que ça arrive ;)

* * *

" - Wow cet hôtel est génial ! Les chambres sont énormes !"

 **Et malgré ça, vous allées quand finir à 11 voire plus entassées sur un seul lit.**

 _Tu as un problème avec ça peut-être ?_

 **Je ne fais que mettre cette absurdité en évidence.**

" - Bon allez, tout le monde s'installe dans sa chambre et on se rejoint au buffet en bas !"

 _Et dire qu'elle n'est même plus capitaine..._

 **Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si elle l'était.**

Aubrey, bonne fille de militaire qu'elle était, avait déjà passé une partie du trajet à répartir tout le monde, à raison de deux personnes par chambre. Ma meilleure amie commença à distribuer les clés magnétiques et en jetant un coup d'œil sur la feuille sur laquelle tout était noté, je remarquai qu'elle m'avait mise avec elle, et non avec Beca.

 **Cache ta déception.**

 _Je ne suis pas déçue, juste surprise._

 **Pourquoi ça ?**

 _Deux raisons, dont une découle de l'autre. La première : Aubrey déteste partager son espace vital une veille de compétition. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de paniquer et de piquer des crises, et tout contact humain la fout encore plus en rogne. La seconde : elle ne devait donc pas avoir la possibilité d'être seule dans sa chambre et m'a prise moi parce qu'elle sait que je l'ai déjà côtoyé dans cet état, elle aurait donc logiquement dû mettre Beca avec Amy._

 **Et ?**

 _Ce n'est pas le cas, Amy est avec CR. Le nom de Beca est seul, sur un côté._

Aubrey m'interpella et me fourra la carte de notre chambre dans la main.

" - Merci, répondis-je machinalement.

\- Est-ce que tout ceux qui ont une clé peuvent aller dans leur chambre ?"

 **Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, vous commencez à gêner à rester au milieu du couloir.**

Ne resta plus qu'Aubrey, Beca et moi.

" - Tu sais que si tu me dis que tu m'as accidentellement oubliée, je ne vais pas te croire, pas vrai ? commença Beca avec son habituel sarcasme.

\- Regarde derrière toi avant de m'accuser à tort.

\- Becawww !"

 _Oh pitié..._

 **Tu savais qu'il serait là.**

 _J'espérais toujours que son avion ne décolle pas... Ou se crashe au milieu de l'Atlantique..._

 **Tu sais, un "accident" peut encore arriver.**

 _Je ne le pensais pas Indie..._

 **Je sais, j'essayais d'utiliser l'humour pour te changer les idées. Est-ce que ça marche ?**

 _A ton avis ?_

" - Jesse ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- On est venus pour t'encourager quelle question !

\- Coucou", salua timidement Benji derrière son ami.

Je lui répondis d'un hochement de tête.

* * *

" - Si je n'avais pas deviné avant que tu étais amoureuse de Beca, je t'aurais totalement grillé aujourd'hui...

\- Laisse-moi seule avec ma tristesse...

\- Je ne vais pas te plaindre Chloe. Bien que je ne comprenne pas ton obsession pour Beca, tu pourrais être heureuse avec elle si tu lui parlais.

\- Ou alors je pourrais perdre son amitié aussi et être vraiment malheureuse...

\- Tu me fatigues... Tu ne sauras jamais si tu ne lui en parles pas, alors arrête de te lamenter sur ton sort ! Enfin bref... si jamais tu te décides par je ne sais quel miracle de lui parler un jour, fais-le après le championnat, hors de question qu'on perde à cause de vos conneries !

\- Aubrey calme-toi, tu n'es même plus capitaine de cette équipe...

\- Je devrais, quand je vous vois Beca et toi je me fais du souci pour les Bellas !

\- Merci Bree...

\- Beca est probablement en train de s'envoyer en l'air, et toi tu es couchée sur ton lit en train de pleurer en mangeant un pot de glace parce que c'est pas avec toi, que Beca s'envoie en l'air. Excuse-moi d'avoir des doutes...

\- Je ne suis pas en train de pleurer. Enfin, j'crois pas...

\- Tu me fatigues... Allez dépêche-toi, on doit retrouver les autres pour manger..."

Je me levai du lit et trainai des pieds jusqu'à la porte de la chambre.

" - Chlo'.

\- Hum hum...

\- Ton portable."

J'attrapai mon portable qui rechargeait sur le lavabo de la salle de bain.

 **Il est tellement logique que les deux prises disponibles de la chambre se situent dans la salle de bain.**

 _Faut être un sacré boulet pour s'électrocuter de cette façon._

 **A l'accueil, on a vu un homme coincer sa veste dans les portes de l'ascenseur, pardonne-moi de douter des capacités intellectuels de cette espèce.**

 _Je te l'accorde..._

Je vis un texto de Beca sur l'écran.

 _Tu aurais pu me dire que j'avais un message non ?_

 **Je n'étais pas certain.e que tu ais envie de le lire.**

Beca : Resto avec Jesse ce soir, dis aux autres de ne pas m'attendre pour manger ;)

" - Génial...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, Beca mange avec Jesse ce soir...

\- Raison de plus pour y aller et noyer ton chagrin dans la nourriture et dans l'alcool."

 _Si seulement je pouvais..._

" - Les cocktails ne sont pas compris dans le buffet à volonté de l'hôtel.

\- L'appart' dans lequel tu ne vivais même pas avait la superficie de ma maison et coutait probablement 3 fois son prix, mais tu n'as pas assez pour des cocktails ?

\- Touchée."

* * *

Beca : Alors, les serveurs ne se sont pas évanouis en vous voyant arriver à 60 pour manger ?

Moi : On s'est pas pointées toutes en même temps. Enfin tous en même temps, Benji est là aussi, j'ai l'impression qu'il va s'évanouir.

Beca : Parce qu'il se sent intimidé ? :P

Moi : En effet, par Emily. Le pauvre, ça se voit à des kms qu'il flashe sur elle, mais il est tellement... lui :P Mais bon, ils sont l'un à côté de l'autre et ils ont l'air de s'amuser, donc j'imagine que tout va bien pour eux ;)

Beca : Tant mieux, ça va toi ?

Moi : J'en peux plus, il y a une soirée pré-mondiales organisée pas trop loin d'ici pour décompresser avant demain, comme tu peux t'en douter tout le monde veut s'y rendre.

Beca : Tout le monde sauf Aubrey, j'imagine...

Moi : Exactement. Et comme je suis la seule co-capitaine ici présente, je suis supposée trancher...

Beca : Et tu as décidé que ?

Moi : Bah, qui veut y aller y va, qui ne veut pas y aller n'y va pas, ça paraissait logique dans ma tête.

 **Indie : C'est d'une logique implacable en effet. Bonsoir Beca.**

Beca : Salut Indie. Et ça ne convient pas parce que ?

Moi : Bree veut qu'on soit toutes bien reposées...

Beca : Reposées pour quoi, on visite Amsterdam demain, on ne répète qu'en fin d'après-midi, avant notre passage... C'est même elle qui a décidé ça dans l'avion "J'ai lu une étude affirmant que des répétitions trop intensives avant un championnat sont les plus grands risques de contre-performance. Je propose donc qu'on visite Amsterdam demain !"

Moi : Oui je m'en souviens parfaitement, elle a même ajouté "Et tout ça aux frais de Chloe."... Pas que je sois à ça près m'enfin bon...

Beca : Tu me diras un jour d'où est-ce que tu sors cet argent ?

Moi : Tu ne veux pas savoir.

 **Indie : Un dollar équivalent est prélevé par mois sur tous les comptes crédités à plus de 100 dollars équivalents existant dans le monde, ainsi que sur toutes les transactions de plus de 1000 dollars. Tu serais curieuse de savoir combien de personnes remarquent cette perte.**

Moi : La ferme toi !

Beca : 0 ?

 **Indie : Exactement.**

Beca : Donc c'est de l'argent volé ?

Moi : Plus ou moins...

 **Indie : Complètement.**

Moi : Plutôt plus que moins...

Beca : J'ai un compte avec plus de 100 dollars dessus...

 **Indie : Tu as donc financé une partie de toutes les choses que nous t'avons acheté.**

Beca : Moyen subtil de me faire comprendre de ne pas m'en offenser parce que j'en ai profité... Tu deviens avec les messages subliminaux.

 **Indie : Merci.**

Moi : Je vais peut-être vous laisser moi...

Beca : Désolée. Bref, Aubrey n'est plus notre leader, elle n'a pas son mot à dire.

Moi : Bree est leader de naissance. Toi t'es sarcastique, moi je suis un cyborg, Indie est une IA et Bree est un leader, elle n'y peut rien c'est ce qu'elle est. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, elle vient de lâcher l'affaire... Je la soupçonne de vouloir aller à cette fête :P Tu nous rejoins ? Je t'envoie l'adresse ;)

Beca : Bien-sûr, on vous rejoint en sortant du resto ;)

Moi : En parlant du resto, autant moi je n'ai pas besoin de téléphone donc personne ne sait que je parle avec toi, mais ça n'embête pas Jesse que tu sois sur le tien au resto ? :/

Beca : On n'y est pas encore, on a décalé la réservation. Il est sous la douche, il se prépare et on y va.

 **Indie : Douche post-coïtale ?**

Beca : Je ne répondrai pas à cette question.

Moi : Vraiment Indie..?

J'entendis Aubrey m'appeler, me sortant de notre conversation.

Moi : Bree m'appelle, je te laisse, à tout à l'heure ;)

Beca : Bye ;)

 **Indie : A plus tard Beca.**

" - Hum hum ? répondis-je en fermant la fenêtre de conversation.

\- Tu viens à la soirée ?

\- Oui bien-sûr. Je reviens je vais me rechercher à manger.

\- Encore ? C'est ta quatrième assiette de sushis !

\- Bah quoi ? J'aime les sushis, et il y a un buffet asiatique, autant en profiter."

Je revins quelques minutes plus tard avec quelques makis. Je remarquai qu'Ashley en avait fait de même, et galérai complètement avec ses baguettes. Je passai le reste du repas à tenter en vain de lui expliquer comment s'en servir.

 **Ne frime pas trop, tu ne t'en sortais pas mieux lors du voyage en Chine.  
**

 _En même temps, quelle idée de manger avec des baguettes sérieusement ?_

* * *

" - Tu viens ? On y va.

\- Je vous rejoins, je vais juste me changer."

Je remerciai la serveuse débarrassant notre table avant de remonter dans la chambre et me changer.

 **Dès que je pense comprendre le fonctionnement des humains, tu te comportes d'une façon totalement contradictoire à mes prévisions et je reviens à la case départ.**

 _Développe._

 **J'étais préparé.e à te voir effondrée à l'idée que Beca ne soit pas à cette fête. Mais tu as l'air plutôt heureuse.**

 _Beca sera à cette fête. Elle arrivera tard certes, mais elle sera là._

 **Donc la savoir au restaurant en compagnie de Jesse ne te dévaste pas.**

 _Je me contente d'ignorer ce fait. Je vais aller à cette fête, danser et m'amuser en oubliant que la femme de ma vie se trouve en compagnie de son petit-ami, puis la monopoliser le reste de la soirée lorsqu'elle arrivera._

 **Mais pour que l'on soit bien d'accord, ça t'importe que Beca soit en compagnie de Jesse ?**

 _Oui Indie, ça m'importe. Arrête de remuer le couteau dans la plaie veux-tu ?_

 **Es-tu blessée ? Je ne détecte aucune lésion due à l'utilisation d'une arme blanche.**

 _... C'est une expression Indie, enregistre-le une bonne fois pour toute._

J'étais dans l'ascenseur de l'hôtel lorsque mon téléphone vibra. Un nouveau message de... Jesse ?

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?_

 **Selon les probabilités, la raison la plus vraisemblable pour laquelle Jesse t'appelle est que Beca est mourante et veut t'adresser ses derniers mots.**

 _Arrête tes conneries, elles sont bidons tes statistiques..._

Je voulus lire le message, mais un appel m'en empêcha. De Jesse.

" - Jesse ? décrochai-je la voix pleine d'appréhension quant à ce qui allait me tomber dessus.

\- Ne raccroche pas.

\- Heu... d'accord.

\- Je t'ai envoyé une adresse par message, tu l'as reçue ?

\- Possible, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire le message.

\- C'est l'adresse du resto où je suis avec Beca, tu as un GPS ?

\- Oui."

 _Affiche-moi l'adresse et trouve-moi un itinéraire._

 **Recherche en cours. Recherche terminée. Itinéraire le plus rapide : arrivée à destination dans 16 minutes. Je ne pense pas que c'était ce à quoi Jesse faisait référence.**

" - Dépêche-toi de te rendre à cette adresse.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Arrête de poser des questions et ramène-toi.

\- Je suis en route, répondis-je en sortant de l'ascenseur.

\- Parfait, ne raccroche surtout pas !

\- Oui ça je pense avoir compris...

\- Beca arrive, à tout de suite."

Sa voix laissa place à des espèces de grésillements, comme s'il rangeait son portable dans sa poche. A peine une seconde plus tard, les bruits parasites cessèrent, et je pus entendre le couple se saluer, malgré les voix un peu étouffées.

" - On y va ? demanda Beca, faisant sans doute référence au restaurant.

\- Attends, il y a quelque chose dont je veux te parler, et je préfère rester dehors si ça ne te gêne pas. On va s'assoir sur ce banc ?"

Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques instants, se rendant probablement sur le banc susmentionné.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce plan..?_

 **Je ne sais pas, mais fais un peu attention à ce que tu fais, tu as raté le tournant, reviens sur tes pas.**

" - Vas-y, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Beca je... commença-t-il la voix tremblante. Ce n'est pas facile à dire mais..."

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?!_

 **Si je compare avec toutes les situations similaires réelles ou de fictions dont nous avons été témoins, il est probablement en train de rompre avec elle.**

 _Merci j'y étais arrivée toute seule, à cette conclusion... Mais pourquoi il fait ça ?!_

" - Beca, toi et moi, ça ne marchera pas.

\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses, c'est peut-être un peu tard de me dire ça après 2 ans de relation... Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu es en train de faire Jesse ?

\- Quelque chose de plutôt douloureux pour moi..."

 _Pas autant que mon poing dans ta figure quand je vais arriver !_

" - Beca tu sais que je t'aime pas vrai ?

\- Oui je le sais, je t'aime aussi."

 **Je ne comprends rien.**

 _Pourquoi il veut que j'entende ça..?_

" - Justement, c'est là le problème. Je pense que c'est faux.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas. Pas comme moi je t'aime. J'ai essayé de m'en persuader aussi longtemps que j'ai pu, mais je suis bien obligé de me rendre à l'évidence.

\- Et tu sais mieux que moi ce que je ressens parce que..?"

Sa voix traduisait une légère - très légère - touche d'énervement. Elle allait peut-être le frapper avant que j'arrive pour le faire.

 **Tu ne vas frapper personne si tu continues à te tromper de chemin. Tu serais allée plus vite en empruntant une voiture.**

" - Parce que, ne te vexe pas, mais tu es une handicapée sentimentale. Il faut vraiment que les choses soient plus qu'évidentes pour que tu puisses commencer à les entrapercevoir."

 _Bon je ne vais lui en tenir rigueur de celle-là, il n'a pas tort..._

" - Et c'est ce qui me permet d'ajouter que je suis convaincu que non seulement, tu ne m'aimes pas, mais aussi que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Pardon ?!"

 **Je commence à comprendre où est-ce que l'on est en train d'aller.**

 _Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça... Indie on est encore loin ?_

 **11 minutes.**

 _Trouve-moi un itinéraire plus court !_

 **Il n'y en a pas. Cours, tu avanceras plus vite.**

 _Je suis déjà en train de courir !_

 **Accélère alors.**

" - Et je peux savoir qui est cette personne dans ta théorie ?

\- A ton avis ? Avec qui est-ce que tu passes la majorité de ton temps ?

\- Tu crois que j'ai des sentiments pour Chloe ?

\- Non je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr."

 **Et à raison.**

" - Tu délires Jesse, c'est ma meilleure amie, et on est toutes les deux leaders des Bellas, ça me parait normal qu'on passe beaucoup de temps ensembles, ce n'est pas pour ça que je ressens quelque chose de plus pour elle que de l'amitié."

 _Ouch..._

Je dus m'arrêter quelques instants dans ma course. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'ignorais, mais l'entendre de sa bouche faisait particulièrement mal.

" - Votre relation va bien au-delà de ça, tu ne t'en rends simplement pas compte. J'ai essayé de me mentir à moi-même pendant 2 ans, en utilisant les mêmes arguments que ceux que tu dois utiliser dans ta tête à ce moment même. J'ai essayé de me persuader que tu m'aimais autant que moi je t'aime, que toi et moi, ça allait durer, qu'on pourrait construire quelque chose ensembles.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas accepter que ce soit le cas ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas la vérité. Je suis sûr que tu penses ce que tu dis, que tu y crois. Mais en regardant le tableau objectivement, il est clair que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu t'es habituée à moi, à nous. Tu m'apprécies suffisamment pour passer du temps avec moi, et peut-être pour emménager avec moi, te marier, avoir des enfants et tout ce qui s'en suit. Peut-être que ça marcherait.

\- Si tu penses que ça peut marcher, pourquoi est-ce qu'on a cette conversation ?!"

Elle criait presque.

" - Parce que je refuse de me réveiller dans 2, 10, 30 ans ou même sur mon lit de mort en me disant que j'ai passé ma vie avec quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas autant que je l'aime. Et je refuse de te voir te réveiller un jour et réaliser que tu as perdu des années de ta vie avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas. Et je refuse de regretter un jour de ne pas avoir été courageux pour avoir cette conversation avec toi ce soir. On mérite tous les deux mieux que ça Beca. Je mérite quelqu'un pour qui je ne serai pas un second choix, et tu mérites de passer ta vie avec la bonne personne. Et cette personne, c'est Chloe. Ça a toujours été elle. C'est elle la première personne que tu vas voir quand tu as une bonne nouvelle à annoncer, c'est vers elle que tu vas lorsque tu as passé une sale journée et que tu as besoin de te changer les idées, c'est elle que tu as eu peur de décevoir et de laisser tomber quand tu as eu ce boulot chez ce producteur... Mon Dieu je me demande même comment elle fait pour ne pas voir ce que tu ressens pour elle d'ailleurs..."

 **Il est vrai qu'en analysant le comportement de Beca, on peut remarquer plusieurs indices lais**

 _La ferme c'est pas le moment !_

J'étais littéralement en train d'exploser le record du monde de sprint. Pourvu que personne ne m'ait vu courir à cette vitesse, parce que ce n'était définitivement pas humain.

" - En admettant, je dis bien en admettant, que je ressente quelque chose pour Chloe, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'elle ressentirait la même chose pour moi ?"

Je dus m'arrêter une nouvelle fois, mais pour une raison totalement différente. Je la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que c'était presque un aveu de sa part.

 _Elle a des sentiments pour moi elle aussi..._

 **Tu as perdu 3 ans de ta vie à lui cacher.**

 _Elle ressent la même chose._

 **Peut-être devrais-tu reprendre ta course ?**

" - Vraiment Beca ? Tu ne trouves pas que ça crève les yeux ? La façon dont elle te regarde, c'est évident... Et puis..."

 _Non ! Ne lui raconte pas ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit de lui dire ça Swanson !_

" - Le jour où tu m'as embrassé. J'ai discuté avec elle, elle était... anéantie. Tu veux une preuve qu'elle t'aime ? La voilà. Elle me l'a dit, ce jour-là. Enfin, je l'ai deviné, mais elle n'a pas nié et..."

 **Prends à droite, et tu seras arrivée.**

Je n'eus plus besoin de mon téléphone, j'étais suffisamment proche d'eux pour les entendre. Beca me tournait le dos. Seul Jesse aurait pu me voir, mais il était focalisé sur Beca.

" - Je sais pertinemment que même en mettant fin à notre relation ce soir, elle ne te dira rien. Je sais aussi que de ton côté, tu seras perdue, et ça ne te plaira pas donc tu vas tout rejeter en bloc. Et je n'ai pas envie de ça, je veux que notre rupture serve au moins à quelque chose. Je l'ai appelée avec que tu arrives, et je n'ai pas raccroché. Elle a entendu toute notre conversation. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, que ce n'était pas à moi de faire en sorte que toutes ces choses soient dévoilées, mais... Arrêtez de vous tourner autour et agissez enfin, vous êtes faites l'une pour l'autre. Et si tu veux une dernière preuve de ça... Retourne-toi."

Et elle se retourna. Elle me regarda dans les yeux, sans bouger. Je la regardai dans les yeux, sans bouger.

" - Je t'aime."

* * *

Et voilà, c'est dit, enfin j'ai envie de dire ! Je passe le speech habituel, reviews blabla, et à la prochaine !

Kisses - DW.


	12. Spiderman

Salut salut ! Me revoici, en cette période de rentrée, comment ça va ? Vous l'attendiez tous, voici... la suite ! (ouais bon ok, c'est nul...) Pour répondre aux quelques questions qui m'ont été posée : alors oui, j'ai dit que la fin serait dans deux chapitres (peut-être trois, à voir si j'arrive à finir dans le chapitre suivant ou si je le coupe), mais la fin de la partie une. Et si partie une il existe, alors partie deux il y aura. Donc la fin ne sera pas vraiment la fin, la suite arrivera, mais je ne sais vraiment pas quand (genre j'ai déjà pas assez de retard...). Et c'est Chloe qui dit "Je t'aime". Voilà voilà, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

" - Bonsoir, vous avez une réservation ?

\- Oui.

\- Quel nom ?

\- Swanson.

\- Très bien, je vous laisse patienter au bar en attendant que votre table soit prête."

Jesse nous avait légué sa réservation, pour que nous puissions discuter. Donc ce soir, je portais le doux nom de Swanson. Chouette.

 **Je ne crois pas que tu doives te focaliser sur ce détail.**

" - Tu veux... boire quelque chose ?

\- Oui. Plusieurs même."

Je commandai 2 shots de téquila, qu'elle s'enfila à la suite.

" - Mais... mon verre...

\- J'en ai plus besoin que toi. Enfin peut-être pas, mais toi, ça ne te sert à rien.

\- Certes... Encore ?

\- S'il te plait."

Une fois le contenu des nouveaux shots disparus, un silence gênant s'installa.

 **Il y a pourtant beaucoup de bruit dans cet endroit.**

 _C'est une expression Indie._

" - Rassure-moi, commença Beca, je ne suis pas la seule à sentir le malaise ?

\- Non pas du tout, on baigne dans le malaise. Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ?

\- Ouais."

Je lançai quelques billets au barman et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie.

" - Vous vous en allez ? Votre table est prête pourtant..."

Et merde, la serveuse. J'attrapai un couple au hasard dans la file par les épaules.

" - Ce sont eux les vrais Swanson, nous nous sommes faites passer pour eux. Nous avons honte, nous partons de ce pas se racheter une conduite. Profitez de votre repas."

Je partis sous le regard confus du jeune couple et de la serveuse.

* * *

Beca m'attendait dehors, assise sur le banc qu'elle partageait tout à l'heure avec Jesse.

" - Tu sais Chlo', on se connait depuis un moment maintenant, et il n'y a jamais eu un tel malaise entre nous..."

Je ne dis rien et pris place à ses côtés.

" - Tu es une imbécile Beale.

\- Je sais."

Les secondes défilèrent, puis les minutes.

 **As-tu conscience qu'à un moment donné, tu devras lui dire quelque chose ?**

 _Je sais, mais j'ignore par où commencer..._

 **Commence par le début.**

 _C'est dingue à quel point cette phrase toute faite n'aide pas..._

 **Littéralement, recommence tout, dis-lui ce que tu aurais dû lui dire dès le premier jour.**

" - J'ai beaucoup aimé notre duo sous la douche l'autre jour. Et ta prestation aujourd'hui. Je suis quasiment certaine que tu vas flipper et te barrer en courant, mais je t'apprécie beaucoup le peu que je sais de toi Beca et j'aimerais qu'on apprenne à se connaitre parce que... je pense que je craque sévèrement pour toi. Est-ce que ça te tente d'aller boire un verre avec moi un jour ?

\- Quoi..?

\- J'ai répété cette phrase dans ma tête durant toute ton audition pour les Bellas. Je voulais t'inviter à sortir ce jour-là, et c'est ce que j'aurais aimé te dire.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

\- Je pensais que tu me trouverais trop bizarre.

\- Je t'ai toujours trouvé bizarre, tu n'as jamais vraiment cherché à t'en cacher. Et si tu es vraiment amoureuse de moi depuis tout ce temps, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?"

Je me levai et lui proposai d'aller faire un tour. Elle accepta, à condition que je lui réponde et que je n'élude pas la question.

" - Alors ?

\- Au début, je pensais que tu me trouverais trop bizarre, puis je ne voulais pas m'engager dans quelque chose au cas où j'aurais déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie dont je ne me souviendrais pas, ensuite je me suis dit que je ne voulais pas t'impliquer dans mes problèmes - quels qu'ils soient -, et après que tu étais avec Jesse et que je ne devais pas m'interposer par respect pour votre relation."

 **Arrête de mentir.**

" - Mais en réalité je... J'ai passé mon temps à m'inventer des excuses pour éviter de t'en parler. Tu m'as toujours acceptée comme j'étais, plus d'une personne aurait paniqué en découvrant ce que je suis réellement, mais toi tu es toujours restée. Egoïstement, je t'ai impliquée dans mes problèmes dès que tu as su pour ma condition. Et je sais que je n'avais pas le droit de cacher mes sentiments pour toi, j'aurais dû me mettre en retrait ou tout t'avouer. Jesse et moi avons passé des années à se torturer l'un et l'autre...

Beca la vérité c'est que... J'avais peur. Comme une lycéenne invitant son cavalier ou sa cavalière au bal de promo, j'ai flippé à l'idée que tu dises non, que tu ne partages pas mes sentiments et... je me suis dégonflée. Et je n'ai plus envie de me dégonfler maintenant. Je t'aime Beca Mitchell, depuis le jour de notre rencontre. Je comprendrais que tu ne sois pas prête à me pardonner. J'ai fait des erreurs, beaucoup trop d'erreurs.

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire...

\- Tu veux rentrer à l'hôtel ?

\- Non.

\- Tu veux rester ici ?

\- Non."

 **Les alternatives se font rares désormais.**

 _Si t'as une idée, c'est maintenant Indie !_

 **Recherche en cours... Recherche terminée.**

Le téléphone de Beca vibra.

 **Indie : Tu veux entrer par l'effraction dans l'immeuble en travaux sur ta droite et profiter de la vue depuis le toit ?**

" - Merci pour cette idée brillante Indie...

\- En fait... ça me tente plutôt bien.

\- L'immeuble en travaux ce sera !"

 _Désactive les caméras et les alarmes s'il y en a._

 **Déjà fait.**

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions sur le toit, sur lequel se battaient en duel quelques outils et une sorte d'abri haut de plusieurs mètres. Sur le toit de celui-ci se trouvait de la pelouse artificielle sur laquelle reposaient quatre chaises longues et une table de jardin. L'endroit semblait accessible uniquement par une échelle coulissante, qui était évidemment bloquée au plus haut.

 _C'est jouable ?_

 **Avec de l'élan oui.**

" - Attends une seconde."

Je bondis sur le mur et me propulsai jusqu'au bord supérieur que j'atteignis de justesse. Je me hissai sur le toit et tentai d'abaisser l'échelle pour permettre à Beca de me rejoindre. Forcément, parce que l'univers me détestait, celle-ci refusa de bouger et je finis par monter dessus pour espérer la faire descendre.

 **Je pense que tu ne devrais pas procéder de la sorte.**

 _Et pourquoi pas ?_

L'échelle lâcha enfin, mais m'entraina dans sa chute. Mes pieds se coincèrent entre les barreaux et je basculai en arrière. Je me retrouvai tête en bas, les jambes toujours emmêlées dans l'échelle.

 **Pour ça.**

" - Pardonne mon manque de confiance, mais j'étais à peu près sûre que ça allait se finir comme ça..."

J'éclatai de rire - probablement nerveux. Rire qui fut contagieux. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que nous réussissions à nous calmer.

" - Est-ce que ça va ? finis-je par demander, toujours dans ma position inconfortable.

\- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser la question.

\- T'inquiète pas, je suis du genre tenace. Beca, si tu savais à quel point je suis désolée... J'aimerais tellement revenir en arrière...

\- Je sais. Et j'aimerais que ça soit suffisant..."

Elle se mordit la lèvre, pour l'empêcher de trembler.

" - Est-ce que Jesse disait vrai ? Je sais que tu n'es pas prête à me pardonner, mais est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié pour moi ?

\- Il... commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Oui. En partie. La vérité, c'est que je ressentais des choses pour toi à un moment.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Et avant que tu ne demandes pourquoi je ne te l'ai jamais dit, c'est parce que je pensais que tu avais encore des sentiments pour ta meilleure amie là-bas.

\- Eretria ?

\- Oui.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments pour Eretria.

\- Je m'en suis rendue compte depuis le temps, mais je l'ai vraiment cru pendant un moment.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- La première soirée qu'on a passé à la villa."

* * *

*3 ans plus tôt*

" - Je déclare notre emménagement dans la villa des Bellas de Barden terminée !"

Nous poussâmes toutes un cri de joie en levant nos verres. Notre première soirée dans cet endroit allait être mémorable !

 **Prépare-toi à ramasser tout le monde à la petite cuillère demain.**

 _Je suis prête à payer ce prix._

Au final, à peine une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde était étalé sur le canapé, complètement épuisé par l'emménagement.

" - Qui est pour reporter la nuit de folie à plus tard et aller se mettre en pyjama dans nos lits ?" demanda Fat Amy.

Toutes les mains se levèrent. Vingt minutes plus tard, nous étions presque toutes prêtes à aller dormir. Je m'allongeai sur le lit et allumai mon ordi, histoire de trainer dessus en attendant que la salle de bain se libère pour aller me brosser les dents.

" - Tu ne te sens pas trop seule dans cette chambre ? Tu es la seule à ne pas avoir de coloc' après tout, Jessica et avec Ashley, CR avec Stacie, Lilly avec Flo, Fat Amy avec moi..."

Beca me rejoignit sur le lit double.

" - A vrai dire ce n'est pas plus mal."

 **Même si tu crèves de jalousie envers Amy.**

 _Bien évidemment._

" - Je veux dire, cohabiter avec Aubrey était plutôt sympa...

\- Pardonne-moi de ne pas trop y croire.

\- Je t'assure c'était cool. Mais c'était horriblement long, j'ai dû réellement dormir durant neuf ou dix nuits. C'est peu sur une année. Au final, c'est aussi sympa de pouvoir dormir complètement sans avoir peur de buter quelqu'un qui éternuera un peu trop fort.

\- Je veux bien te croire...

\- C'est complètement injuste que tu ais droit à un lit double Ginger !"

Amy s'affala elle aussi sur le lit, écrasant à moitié Beca.

" - Les avantages à avoir une chambre pour moi toute seule.

\- Ouais, ça aussi c'est pas juste d'ailleurs, pourquoi c'est toi qui hérite de la tranquillité ?"

CR s'installa au bout du lit, suivie par Stacie.

" - Dis tout de suite que je suis pénible comme colocataire !"

Bien vite, toutes les Bellas squattaient la chambre, se serrant suffisamment pour tenir on ne sait trop comment sur le lit. Au final, nous restâmes éveillées plusieurs heures, à discuter de tout et de rien.

" - Chloe, je peux te demander un truc perso ? lâcha Fat Amy sans préavis.

\- Si je te dis non, tu vas le faire quand même...

\- Tu me connais si bien Ginger.

\- T'es encore avec ce gars là, Todd ?"

 **Todd ? Comment ça Todd ? Nous ne connaissons pas de Todd. M'aurais-tu caché quelque chose ?**

 _Comment diable veux-tu que ça soit possible ?! J'imagine qu'elle parle de Tom._

 **Je plaisantais.**

 _Tu n'es pas drôle._

 **J'apprends.**

" - Tom. Et non je ne suis plus avec lui. A vrai dire, on n'a jamais été ensembles.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous étiez alors ? demanda CR.

\- Je ne sais pas trop... Il avait envie de s'amuser, j'avais envie de m'amuser, rien de plus.

\- J'ai entendu que tu sortais avec Kaitlyn Shapes lors de ta deuxième année, la fille qui a signé avec un label à la sortie de ses études, c'est vrai ?

\- Mais pourquoi tout le monde pense ça ?"

Flo haussa les épaules.

" - C'est faux ?

\- J'ai couché une fois avec Kaitlyn Shapes, une seule et unique fois, je ne suis jamais sortie avec elle.

\- T'es plutôt garçon ou fille du coup ? demanda Amy sans plus de tact que d'habitude.

\- Les deux j'imagine."

 **Fille. Une fille. Une seule et unique fille.**

 _C'est bon on a compris..._

" - Et tu n'es jamais vraiment sortie avec quelqu'un ?" continua Stacie.

 _Bon ça va aller là, c'est quoi cet interrogatoire ?_

" - Pas vraiment non.

\- T'as jamais été amoureuse ?

\- Une fois..."

Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Huit paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers moi.

 **Tout ceci est peu rassurant.**

 _Carrément flippant ouais !_

 **Ceci dit, pourquoi as-tu ressenti le besoin de partager cette information ?**

 _J'ai pas fait exprès !_

" - Dis-nous tout Ginger !"

 **Bien joué.**

" - Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire...

\- Oh allez quoi, partage un peu ! T'as honte ou quoi ? C'est quoi le soucis, c'est un Treblemakers ?

\- Non.

\- Un prof ?

\- Non plus.

\- Le cannibale japonais qui a mangé une française ?"

 _Pitié, filtre ce que dit Lilly, elle me fait peur des fois..._

 **A moi aussi.**

" - Oh je sais, c'est Aubrey ! fit Fat Amy, qui elle n'avait pas entendu la théorie flippante de Lilly.

\- Aubrey, tu plaisantes ? Je l'adore, c'est ma meilleure amie, mais depuis que je la connais, elle est sortie avec un seul garçon, et le pauvre a lâché l'affaire au bout de deux semaines, c'est un dragon cette fille !

\- Bon dis-le ou ne le dis pas, mais qu'on en finisse et vite !"

C'était la première fois que Beca ouvrait la bouche depuis l'arrivée des filles dans la chambre. Et elle avait l'air passablement énervée par la conversation.

" - J'ai complètement craqué sur une fille le jour où je l'ai rencontrée, on est vite devenues amies, mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé de plus. Satisfaites ?"

Sept "non" se firent entendre.

" - Elle est à Barden ?"

 **Saisis ta chance.**

 _Pardon ?!_

 **C'est le moment, une fois que tu seras lancée, ça sera plus facile. Une fois qu'elles seront parties, tout ce que tu auras à dire à Beca, c'est "Au fait, la fille dont je parlais, c'est toi."**

 _..._

 **Tu sais que j'ai raison.**

 _Je..._

" - Non", finis-je par lâcher.

 **Dégonflée.**

" - Elle était à Barden ?

\- Non.

\- Elle va venir à Barden ?

\- Bon Jessica t'es lourde avec Barden là...

\- D'où est-ce qu'elle sort alors cette fille ?"

Je m'apprêtais à sortir un vieux mensonge mal ficelé avant que Beca ne me coupe.

" - Tu l'as rencontrée là où tu vivais avant c'est ça ?"

 **Non.**

" - Oui.

\- Et pourquoi ça ne s'est jamais concrétisé avec cette fille ?

\- Je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de lui dire ce que je ressentais.

\- Dégonflée."

 **Exactement ce que je disais.**

" - Au fait, d'où est-ce que tu viens ? demanda soudainement CR. Je ne crois pas que tu l'ais déjà mentionné.

\- Vous non plus vous ne l'avez pas mentionné."

 **Très mauvais mécanisme de défense.**

" - J'ai toujours vécu ici, Amy est australienne, Stacie vient de New York, Lilly d'Ohio, Jessica et Ashley du Montana, Flo du Guatemala et le père de Beca bosse ici. Donc si, on l'a toutes mentionné, au moins une fois, sauf toi.

\- Ah..."

 **Bien joué championne.**

 _Je me passerai de tes commentaires._

" - C'est vrai ça, renchérit Stacie, on sait rien de toi, c'est comme si t'avais commencé à exister en arrivant à Barden."

 _Comment te dire..._

 **C'est complètement le cas.**

" - Y'a des trucs pas nets chez toi.

\- Merci Amy...

\- Non mais c'est vrai quoi, j'ai fouillé dans tes cartons pendant le déménagement et...

\- Je te demande pardon ?!

\- Tu vois, ce n'est pas très agréable quand quelqu'un viole ton intimité..."

Je donnais un petit coup sur l'épaule de Beca.

" - Le prends pas personnellement, j'ai fouillé dans les cartons de tout le monde. Le contenu de celui de Lilly était vraiment... bizarre d'ailleurs. Bref, revenons-en à toi Ginger. Louis Vuitton, Louboutin, Dolce Gabbana, Lagerfeld, t'as l'équivalent du PIB de l'Australie en fringues, chaussures et bijoux !

\- N'exagérons rien...

\- T'as trois Rolex, trois ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec trois Rolex ?!

\- Je les trouve sympa... Et en plus, je n'en ai que deux...

\- Deux dans tes cartons, plus celle que tu portais aujourd'hui.

\- C'est pas une Rolex, c'est une Cartier..."

 **Je croyais que les humains n'aimaient pas parler d'argent.**

 _En général c'est le cas, mais là on parle d'Amy..._

" - Pardon ça change tout. Sérieusement, je ne juge pas, mais d'où est-ce que tu sors cet argent Beale ?"

Je lançai un regard plaintif à Beca, qui jouait sur son téléphone. Un message s'afficha dans mon champ de vision.

Beca : Me regarde pas, t'es toute seule sur celle-ci.

" - On ne pourrait pas parler d'autre-chose..?

\- Je m'en fous que tu sois blindée, je veux juste m'assurer qu'on ne risque pas d'avoir les flics qui débarquent un jour pour t'arrêter parce que tu diriges un cartel de drogue."

 **Le doute est légitime.**

" - Mes parents travaillent dans l'import/export de produits de luxe, ils voyagent sans arrêt aux quatre coins du globe, je n'ai jamais passé plus de 6 mois au même endroit. Je suis née ici en Géorgie, c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi de venir dans cette fac. Les vêtements, ce sont des articles défectueux qui ne peuvent pas être vendus, mes parents m'en ramènent dès que je les vois. Quant à mon compte en banque, j'imagine que ça les déculpabilise un peu de ne pratiquement jamais me rendre visite et de m'avoir sans arrêt trimballée à droite et à gauche depuis mes 3 ans. En ce qui concerne cette fille dont je suis tombée amoureuse, je ne lui ai jamais avoué en partie parce que je savais qu'il était quasiment certain que j'allais partir dans au mieux quelques mois."

 **Au moins tu n'as pas complètement menti sur ce dernier point.**

" - Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, j'avais 14 ans, et je l'ai rencontrée au lycée, en Allemagne. Voilà, vous savez tout."

Plus personne n'osa ouvrir la bouche.

" - Pourquoi... se risqua Stacie, pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais parlé de tout ça ?

\- Ma vie était particulière, mais je ne l'ai réalisé qu'en arrivant à la fac. C'était... normal pour moi. Et... ne vous méprenez pas, j'adore être ici, j'adore les Bellas et je n'échangerais ça pour rien au monde, mais des fois... J'ai complètement changé de style de vie du jour au lendemain, m'adapter a été compliqué, c'était comme découvrir une nouvelle planète, et j'étais toute seule."

 **Hé.**

" - Plus ou moins toute seule. Ma vie d'avant ne me manque pas, à part mes parents. C'est juste que... se dire que c'est fini, que cette part de ma vie est définitivement derrière moi, c'est... étrange parfois. Je n'y pense pas la plupart du temps, c'est pour ça que je n'en parle presque jamais."

Nouveau silence gêné. Un nouveau message s'afficha.

Beca : Bien joué, tu l'avais répété ce speech ? :P

Moi : Oh ça va toi ! :P

 **Indie : Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait agir afin de nous sortir de ce silence ?**

Beca se dévoua.

" - Bon, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous d'aller dormir, vous ne croyez pas ?"

Personne ne se fit prier. Seule la DJ resta sur le lit.

" - Tu viens Beca ?

\- J'arrive dans 5 minutes Amy."

Elle attendit que tout le monde soit dehors pour se retourner vers toi.

" - Quel est le pourcentage de vérité dans tout ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Hé bien, comme tu peux t'en douter, mes parents ne sont pas dans l'import/export...

\- J'avais cru deviner. Je peux en savoir plus sur cette fameuse allemande ?"

 **Elle te tend une perche, saisis là !**

" - Eretria."

 **Je te hais.**

" - Pardon ?

\- Eretria. Ma meilleure amie à l'école. On s'est embrassées à une soirée, une fois. Elle me plaisait, je lui ai dit, elle m'a répondue que même si elle était flattée, ce n'était pas réciproque, les choses ont été gênantes pendant quelques semaines, puis on est redevenues amies comme si de rien n'était.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Et c'est tout.

\- Très bien. Je devrais aller me coucher.

\- Tu peux rester ici si tu veux.

\- Amy va se faire des films. Bonne nuit Chlo'.

\- Bonne nuit Beca."

Elle quitta la pièce.

 **Espèce de gourde.**

 _Bonne nuit Indie._

* * *

*Retour au présent*

" - Je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments pour Eretria. Toute l'histoire que j'ai raconté était vraie, mais j'ai inversé les rôles. C'est elle qui craquait pour moi.

\- Je sais. Enfin, que tu ne ressentais rien pour elle, pas... l'inversion. Je m'en suis rendue compte.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tard, que je te plaisais ?

\- C'est gonflé de ta part de me poser cette question."

 **Elle n'a pas tort.**

" - Désolée...

\- Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une phase. Et j'étais bien avec Jesse. Je ne savais pas si j'étais amoureuse de lui, mais c'était...

\- Facile ?

\- Oui. Il faut croire qu'on s'attirait mutuellement toi et moi mais que ça ne s'est jamais concrétisé parce qu'on n'a jamais eu le courage de se l'avouer..."

Nous restâmes silencieuses quelques minutes.

 **Tu as conscience d'avoir toujours la tête en bas ?**

 _Oui merci, je suis pas stupide..._

" - Est-ce que... c'est trop tard maintenant ? J'ai laissé passer ma chance avec toi ?"

 **Depuis le temps que je le dis.**

 _Personne n'aime les "je te l'avais dit"._

 **Mais tu le mérites tellement.**

" - Je ne sais pas. Il faut que... j'y réfléchisse je pense. Et que je me repose, le championnat a lieu demain et... Tu vois.

\- Je vois. J'imagine que je vais faire plus de mal que de bien en te proposant de te raccompagner ?

\- Probablement. Tu arriveras à..?"

Elle désigna l'échelle dans laquelle j'étais toujours coincée.

" - Oh oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Alors... on se dit à demain ?

\- A demain."

Elle tourna les talons et repartit vers la cage d'escalier. La pluie choisit ce moment pour commencer à tomber.

" - Je serai là tu sais, lançai-je alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte. Quand tu auras fini de réfléchir, quoique tu décides, je serai là."

Elle resta immobile, main sur la poignée. Elle finit par refermer la porte et rebroussa chemin.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu f..?

\- J'ai fini de réfléchir, me coupa-t-elle.

\- Et ?

\- J'ai toujours fantasmé sur cette scène."

Elle posa ses mains sur mes joues.

" - Quelle sc..."

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, me déconnectant complètement de la réalité.

 **Chloe ?**

 **Hé oh ?**

 **Il y a quelqu'un ?**

 **Je me sens seul.e.**

 **Quelqu'un peut m'embrasser ? Afin que je comprenne ce que vous ressentez en ce moment ?**

 **S'il vous plait...**

 **J'imagine que la scène dont il est question, c'est le baiser sous la pluie à l'envers dans Spiderman...**

 **Quelqu'un m'écoute ?!**

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Kisses - DW.


	13. Are you my girlfriend ?

Salut salut ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ;)

Quelqu'un m'a suggérée/conseillée de faire un petit peu plus de description au niveau des sentiments, et c'est un très bon conseil. Néanmoins il y a une raison très simple qui justifie que je ne le fasse que très peu : l'absence de description et d'expression de sentiments est une extension de la condition de robots de Chloe, là où un être humain se poserait des questions, réfléchirait beaucoup à la question, chez elle c'est presque automatisé, son cerveau est une machine qui intègre toutes les informations et les déchiffre en quelques millièmes de secondes pour que... Comment ça, mon explication tient pas debout et vous n'y croyez pas une seconde ? C'est votre fiction ou c'est la mienne ? Et... Oui bon d'accord j'avoue, j'ai bricolé ce semblant de justification en quelques secondes... Plus sérieusement, je sais que je fais très peu de description. Certes, c'est en partie par pure préférence subjective, personnellement je préfère lire des fictions avec beaucoup de dialogues - c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'Indie a une telle importance, il/elle est là pour rythmer les moments où Chloe réfléchit, les moments "description de sentiments" sont du coup remplacés par des dialogues entre Chloe et son IA -, mais la vraie raison, bah c'est que je ne sais pas les écrire en fait... Je m'entraine pour essayer de progresser à ce niveau, notamment en faisant des OS presque uniquement axés sur le ressenti d'un personnage (j'en ai un sur The 100 et un sur Skins sur le site d'ailleurs, #pub), mais j'avoue avoir du mal avec ça, soit ça devient très, très niais, soit je disgresse et ça n'a plus aucun rapport avec ce que je voulais dire au départ :P Promis, je vais essayer de faire un peu plus attention à ça !

Dernière petite chose et après je vous laisse, j'ai finalement décidé de couper le dernier chapitre en deux, donc celui-ci est l'avant-dernier chapitre de la première partie :)

* * *

 **Je pense que l'idée a été comprise, je commence à m'impatienter.**

 **Sérieusement Chloe, ça en devient gênant, même pour l'intelligence artificielle que je suis.**

 **Chloe !**

 **Alerte critique. Alerte critique. Alerte critique.**

" - Mais tu vas la fermer oui ?!"

 **Content.e de voir que je ne parle pas dans le vide.**

Beca se recula de quelques centimètres et me regarda en essayant vainement de dissimuler un sourire moqueur.

" - Je... Désolée, ce n'est pas... Indie qui... Alerte... 'fin, tu vois quoi."

 **Retente ta chance.**

 _Je vais te buter avec un coton-tige..._

" - Je vois. Ce n'est pas très... clair, mais je vois. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Comment est-ce que ça pourrait ne pas aller...

\- Hé bien, pour commencer, tu es toujours tête en bas, coincée dans une échelle.

\- Ah. Oui. Très juste."

 **A ce propos...**

" - Wow !"

Je me sentis tomber et m'écraser sur le sol, alors que ma meilleure amie... enfin petite-amie... enfin peut-être petite-amie... enfin Beca quoi fit un bond en arrière. Je me hissai sur mes coudes, contemplant l'ampleur des dégâts.

 _T'as pas trouvé moins violent..?_

 **Vois le bon côté des choses, tu n'es plus coincée.**

 _Certes..._

" - Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Enfin je crois."

Je me remis sur pieds.

" - Euh Chlo ?

\- Yep ?

\- Ta... ta tête. Elle est un peu de... de travers.

\- ... en effet. Une seconde."

D'un coup sec, je remis ma tête en place et la fis tourner dans tous les sens pour m'assurer que tout était là où il fallait.

" - Voilà qui est mieux."

Un silence confortable s'installa.

" - Ne pars pas... dit Beca d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux que j'aille ?

\- Je ne veux pas être la personne qui te demande de choisir entre ta famille et moi mais... T'as eu 6 ans pour prendre cette décision, et tu n'as toujours pas choisi de rentrer chez toi, alors s'il te plait ne pars pas, pas après ce qui s'est passé ce soir et...

\- D'accord.

\- Parce que je t'aime et ça serait vraiment horrible que tu t'en ailles maintenant et..."

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire.

" - Tu m'aimes c'est vrai ?

\- Je... Oui je t'aime."

 _C'est bon je peux mourir heureuse._

 **Evite, j'ai encore des choses à vivre.**

" - Je n'irai nulle part sans toi Beca, je te le promets. Et si jamais un jour, je trouve un moyen pour retourner là-bas, je ferai en sorte d'avoir un moyen de faire le chemin inverse, et je t'emmènerai avec moi pour te faire visiter."

Je me penchais pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois lorsque son téléphone vibra.

" - Oh tiens, c'est toi.

\- Mais lourd.e...

 **Indie : Je suis très pour vous, mais comptez-vous rester sur ce toit jusqu'à la fin des temps ?**

" - Juste pour t'embêter, je suis tentée de répondre par l'affirmative... grommelai-je.

\- Pas moi, je sais que toi ça ne t'affecte pas, mais je pense que je vais mourir de froid si je reste sur ce toit ! Tu me ramènes à ma chambre ?

\- Allons-y."

* * *

 **Nous y voilà.**

 _Indie, tu peux me rendre un service s'il te plait ?_

 **Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.**

 _Barre-toi pour le moment._

 **Où veux-tu que j'aille ?**

 _Je ne sais pas, mais fais-toi un peu oublier, juste quelques instants._

" - Bon et bien, voilà, c'est... C'est là que je m'arrête, c'est... ma chambre. Enfin ma porte, derrière laquelle il y a... ma chambre... Et mon lit, et... Tu peux me dire de me taire ?"

Elle était adorable quand elle était gênée. Je ne répondis rien et me contentai de replacer une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille.

" - Merci pour cette soirée.

\- Merci à toi.

\- Bonne nuit Beca."

 **Je sais que tu m'as suggeré.e de me taire, mais je me dois d'intervenir. Rassurez-moi, cette soirée ne va pas se terminer ainsi ? Même moi je suis frustré.e.**

Personne ne fit mine de bouger, ni elle ni moi. Aucune de nous n'avait l'air de vouloir que cette soirée s'achève là. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, ou quelques minutes impossible à dire. Soudain, sans même nous concerter, nous nous jetâmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre afin d'entamer un baiser passionné. Beca agrippa tant bien que mal la carte magnétique lui servant de clé et l'introduisit dans le lecteur sans se décoller de mes lèvres, saisit la poignée mais se ravisa avant de l'abaisser.

" - Attends attends attends... murmura-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je en essayant de paraitre le moins frustrée possible.

\- Jesse dort toujours dans cette chambre lui aussi, hors de question qu'il rentre pendant que...

\- En effet, y'a pas moyen.

\- Ta chambre ?

\- Oh oui !"

Elle se jeta à nouveau sur mes lèvres et bondit pour s'accrocher autour de mes hanches, sachant que je pourrais la porter sans problème. Arrivées contre la porte de ma chambre, je réalisai que je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où était ma propre clé. Qu'à cela ne tienne.

 _Indie, c'est le moment de refaire une apparition._

 **Pose ta main sur le lecteur, je t'ouvre.**

 _Merci._

Encore une fois, Indie tint ses promesses. J'entrai dans la chambre, toujours en portant - et embrassant, surtout embrassant - la femme de mes rêves et fermai la porte d'un coup de pied, ne prenant même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière du couloir. Elle manifesta l'intention de me retirer ma veste et je dus la poser sur le sol pour terminer le travail. Une fois cela fait, je me détachai de ses lèvres pour m'attaquer à son cou.

" - Je t'aime tellement Beca... lui susurrai-je à l'oreille avant de la mordiller doucement.

\- Oooh putain...

\- Désolée, tu n'aimes pas ça ?

\- J'aime beaucoup trop ça au contraire... Moi aussi je t'aime Chloe..."

 **Je suis sincèrement désolé.e d'intervenir ainsi ma**

 _Casse-toi bordel !_

 **Chloe vous n'êtes pas seules.**

Les mots me firent l'effet d'un électrochoc et je fis un bond d'un mètre en arrière, pile au moment où un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Beca écarquilla sévèrement les yeux en apercevant les occupants de la chambre, puis se retourna vers moi.

" - Si tu me dis que tu t'es trompée de chambre, je jure que je te frappe.

\- Nous ne sommes pas dans la chambre 329 pas vrai ?"

Katherine Junk secoua la tête, l'air désolé, et murmura "327". Comme promis, Beca me martela de coups de poing dans le bras.

" - Espèce d'abrutie !

\- Je suis désolée ! Aaahhh ! Je suis sincèrement désolée mais arrête de me frapper !

\- C'est acarrément dingue... fit remarquer Emily, assise à côté de Benji qui nous regardait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Et bien... ça n'aura pas trainé... Si j'avais su que tu aimais bien qu'on te mordille l'oreille Beca..."

Si j'avais été à la place de Jesse, je serais venue m'en coller une.

" - Donc, on est dans la chambre de qui ?"

Junk mère et fille levèrent la main. Je baissai la tête et me retournai, prête à prendre la fuite.

 **Très courageux.**

Beca me retint par le bras.

" - Tu restes là toi.

\- Mais Becs...

\- J'ai dit, tu restes là.

\- Comment êtes-vous entrées sans clé ? demanda Junk senior.

\- La porte était ouverte, dit Beca.

\- Je dois avoir la mauvaise carte", répondis-je en même temps.

Elle me fusilla du regard.

 **Conseil : accordez vos versions la prochaine fois.**

" - Et la porte était ouverte..."

Nous restâmes tous les six silencieux et extrêmement mal à l'aise dans la chambre.

" - On va peut-être... commença la DJ.

\- ... y aller, finis-je.

\- C'est trop mignon, vous finissez les phrases l'une de l'autre !

\- Vraiment Fille de ?

\- Désolée...

\- Je vais dormir avec Benji ce soir, lâcha Jesse, tu peux dormir dans la chambre si tu veux."

Beca le remercia d'un signe de la tête.

* * *

" - En effet, c'était la mauvaise chambre..."

Je regardai le numéro sur la porte : 327.

" - J'habite juste à côté...

\- Non tu crois ?!

\- Encore désolée, j'ai été... distraite."

Elle soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

" - Je sais, ce n'était pas uniquement ta faute.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? Je veux dire, voir Jesse... et les autres, ça a un peu... cassé l'ambiance non ?

\- C'est vrai, on devrait peut-être aller se coucher...

\- Je pense que c'est pour le mieux oui..."

 **Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te rapproches d'elle comme ça ?**

" - Pour le mieux oui... On a... une grosse journée demain..."

 **Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se rapproche de toi comme ça ?**

" - Une grosse journée oui..."

 **Soyez honnêtes avec vous-mêmes, vous n'avez absolument pas envie d'aller dormir.**

" - Et merde, à qui est-ce qu'on va faire croire ça ?"

Elle se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser et me plaqua sur la porte de ma chambre - la bonne cette fois. J'ouvris la porte - avec la carte, que j'avais subitement retrouvé, histoire d'être sûre.

" - Wow qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?! Quelques heures plus tôt, tu noyais ton chagrin dans un pot de glace !"

 _Et merde Aubrey ! Je l'avais oublié !_

 **Des fois, je me demande si tu as un cerveau.**

" - Bree, dégage !

\- Dans tes rêves ! Où tu veux que j'aille ?!"

Beca fouilla dans sa poche de manteau et en sortit sa carte. Je la pris et la lançai à mon amie.

" - Chambre 308.

\- Allez-y vous, dans la chambre 30...

\- Aubrey, si tu ne dégages pas maintenant, j'appelle ton frère dans sa secte pour lui dire que tu as besoin d'être sauvée de l'influence néfaste de ta meilleure amie bi !

\- ... C'est petit ça Beale, vraiment petit !

\- Tu la prends ou pas cette carte ?"

Elle saisit la clé et sortit, ne manquant pas de m'insulter au passage.

" - ... Une secte ?

\- Tu veux vraiment parler de ça maintenant ?"

En guise de réponse, elle jeta ses chaussures et sa veste dans un coin de la chambre et m'entraina jusqu'à mon lit.

" - Je me disais bien..."

Les baisers reprirent de plus belle une fois que nous fûmes installées plus confortablement. Ma veste et mon haut volèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce, avant que je n'entreprenne d'enlever son jean, jean qui fut bientôt rejoint par le mien. Nous nous glissâmes sous les draps, en sous-vêtements. Nos caresses et baisers se firent plus lents et plus passionnés.

 **J'imagine que c'est le moment où je dois fermer les yeux. Enfin, façon de parler.**

 **Amuse-toi bien Chloe.**

* * *

 _Wow..._

 **Dois-je en déduire que tu as passé un bon moment ?**

 _C'était... wow..._

 **Mais encore ? Sur un échelle de 0 à 10, où nous plaçons-nous ? 0 étant la fois où tu as renversé ton chocolat chaud sur ta chemise et ton pantalon au milieu de la cafétéria et où tu as cru que la meilleure chose était de te mettre en sous-vêtements devant la moitié de l'école pour calmer la brûlure et 10 étant la première fois où tu as piloté un vaisseau ?**

 _Le baiser Spiderman m'a déjà envoyée à 20 sur ton échelle..._

 **Donc nous l'appelons comme ça maintenant ? Le baiser Spiderman ? Très bien. Donc, quel niveau sur l'échelle ?**

 _Je suis au même niveau de bonheur que Bender s'il se retrouvait dans un casino dans lequel l'alcool coulerait à flot, rempli de robots prostituées, et avec un choix illimité de cigares._

 **Ta conception du bonheur est inquiétante, est-ce que tu en as conscience ?**

 _Ah bon ? Et bien, disons que je suis au même niveau de bonheur qu'un petit chat roux un petit peu rondouillet mais pas trop qui passerait ses journées à recevoir des papouilles sur les joues de sa maitresse, et qui se glisserait sous sa couette pour avoir encore plus de papouilles en somnolant._

 **C'est mieux, extrêmement niais, mais mieux. Et donc, une valeur chiffrée ?**

 _Oh je ne sais pas, 30, 40, 50 même ? Dis tu crois que Beca voudrait adopter un petit chat avec moi ? On passerait des heures à jouer avec lui et à le caresser...Oh, et on l'appellerait Ginger !  
_

 **Très inspiré. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, je n'ai pas la science infuse ! Enfin si, j'ai la science infuse, mais ta question ne relève pas de la science. Vos expressions sont vraiment trop compliquées à utiliser.**

" - De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?" demanda Beca, nue - _genre complètement NUE ! Vous pouvez imaginer ça ? Enfin non, n'imaginez pas ! Arrêtez tout de suite d'imaginer, bande de pervers !_

 **A qui est-ce que tu parles ?**

" - A vrai dire... je ne suis pas sûre de savoir quoi te répondre. Nos conversations n'ont souvent aucun sens..."  
Le téléphone de Beca vibra, elle quitta mes bras pour le récupérer sur la table de chevet, non sans protestation de ma part.

" - Vraiment ? Tu regardes ton téléphone maintenant ? lui fis-je remarquer d'un air faussement vexé.

\- Il est probable que ça soit de toi donc... Oui en effet c'est toi.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je dis ?

\- Apparemment, je cite, **Chloe et moi étions en train de discuter de la complexité humaine et de la futilité de votre existence et songions à vous exterminer et vous remplacer par des machines afin de simplifier la communication.** Dois-je m'inquiéter ?

\- Indie est une vraie drama queen quand il/elle veut."

Nouveau message.

" - **Ou** , je cite toujours, **drama king.**

\- Indie, l'expression c'est drama queen, tu ne peux pas tout... Bref.

\- Il doit se passer des choses vraiment étranges des fois, entre vous deux... dit Beca en reposant son téléphone.

\- M'en parle pas, il/elle a tendance à un peu extrapoler. Reviens ici mon cœur."

 **Bonté divine nous y sommes. Les surnoms ridicules.**

A ma plus grande surprise, Beca ne fit aucun commentaire sur le surnom que je venais de lui attribuer. Elle revint se lover dans mes bras, et entrelaça ses doigts aux miens. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassai sur le front.

" - Est-ce que... commença-t-elle d'une fois un peu maladroite. Est-ce que ça... tu sais... ça t'a plu ?"

Elle était beaucoup trop adorable.

" - Ton égo aurait-il besoin d'être flatté miss Mitchell ? répondis-je d'un ton moqueur.

\- Le ferme. Je savais que j'aurais dû me taire.

\- Je plaisante je plaisante reste ici !"

Je m'empressai de la rattraper par le bras alors qu'elle faisait mine de s'en aller.

" - Beca regarde-moi."

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens et me perdis dans ses iris bleutés.

 **Ou grisés en fonction de la lumière.**

 _Mais caaasssssseee-toooiii !_

" - Cette nuit était la meilleure de toute ma vie. Et pas seulement grâce à ce qui vient de se passer, même si ça y a contribué soyons honnêtes. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse.

\- Pour autant que tu te souviennes.

\- Si je m'étais déjà sentie comme je me sens maintenant, crois-moi il m'aurait été impossible de l'oublier."

 **Tu ne peux pas le savoir avec certitude. C'est très mignon, mais tu ne peux pas le savoir avec certitude.**

 _Tu t'es déjà demandé.e pourquoi tu étais célibataire ?_

 **Parce que je suis une intelligence artificielle coincée dans ton cerveau, un programme qui ne peut rien ressentir par essence ?**

 _Déjà, et aussi parce que tu casses toujours ce genre de moments._

Ma petite-amie se redressa et m'embrassa, m'envoyant à nouveau au septième ciel.

 **Petite-amie hein ?**

Je mis fin au baiser.

" - Beca ?

\- Hum ?

\- Est-ce que tu es ma petite-amie ?

\- Tu veux que je le sois ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors oui. Et toi ?

\- Est-ce que je veux être ta petite-amie ?"

Elle confirma d'un mouvement de la tête.

" - Oui."

Et juste comme ça, notre relation fut officialisée. Pour nous du moins. Pourquoi cette conversation était-elle si compliquée pour tout le monde ?

J'étais sur un petit nuage, dont personne n'aurait pu me faire redescendre. J'aimais Beca comme je n'avais jamais aimé personne auparavant.

" - Alors comme ça, Aubrey était au courant ?

\- Elle est ma meilleure amie, elle l'a deviné. Très récemment d'ailleurs.

\- Et son frère fait partie d'une secte ?

\- La Confrérie du Soleil, près de Dallas. Des boulets racistes, xénophobes, homophobes et tout ce que tu veux... Bon c'est pas encore le Ku Klux Klan parce qu'ils se contentent de picoler en jouant aux cartes dans des caves, mais bon... Comme tu peux t'en douter, ni Aubrey ni aucun membre de sa famille n'ont gardé de contact avec Steve.

\- Sans rire..."

Beca étouffa un bâillement.

" - Tu veux aller dormir ?

\- Et bien il est deux heures du matin, et on a un championnat demain.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui."

Ni elle ni moi n'eûmes l'envie de se rhabiller. Je me contentai d'éteindre la lumière tandis qu'elle se mettait en petite cuillère.

" - Bonne nuit mon cœur. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi."

Je l'embrassai sur la tempe et la laissai s'endormir.

* * *

Il était près de 7 heures du matin, et je n'avais toujours pas fermé l'œil. En soi, ça n'avait rien de bien étonnant, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Ce qui l'était plus en revanche, étonnant, c'était d'avoir gardé les yeux ouverts et de n'avoir rien fait du tout, ni film, ni série, ni jeu, ni livre, rien. J'avais passé la totalité de la nuit, ce qui en restait du moins, à serrer Beca contre moi.

 **Je suis impressionné.e par ta patience.**

 _Crois-moi ou non, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer._

 **Moi oui. Puis-je te poser une question ?**

 _Tu ne demandes jamais avant de le faire d'habitude._

 **Qu'est-ce que l'amour exactement ?**

 _Comment ça ?_

 **Je comprends comment le sentiment amoureux fonctionne sur le plan physiologique, mais je suis incapable d'en saisir toute la complexité. Explique-moi s'il te plait.**

 _Je ne peux pas Indie._

 **Essaye tout de même.**

 _Je ne peux vraiment pas. L'amour est un sentiment propre à chacun. C'est quelque chose d'à la fois simple et compliqué, à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction, qui peut te détruire comme te reconstruire. C'est à la fois une évidence et un mystère, sensé et insensé, personnel et universel. C'est quelque chose que tu ressens, pas que tu expliques._

 **Donc je ne pourrai jamais comprendre ?**

 _Je ne pense pas._

 **Et dois-je m'en satisfaire ?**

 _Oui. Et non._

 **L'amour me semble être très paradoxal.**

 _Et je sais à quel point tu détestes les paradoxes. Est-ce que ça va ?_

 **Oui.**

 _Tu sais Indie, moi je t'aime._ _Même si tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire._

 **Est-ce grave si je ne peux pas te le dire en retour ?**

 _Non. Sache juste que je t'aime.  
_

Beca grogna dans son sommeil et se retourna. Je la serrai un peu plus fort contre moi.

" - Bonjour toi."

Je l'embrassai sur le nez. Elle s'étira et grommela quelques mots inintelligibles.

" - Quoi ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, bien dormi ?"

Elle m'embrassa sur les lèvres.

" - Enfin, est-ce que tu as dormi ?

\- Non.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant ces 5 dernières heures ?

\- Rien.

\- Donc tu m'as regardée dormir tout ce temps ?

\- Oui.

\- ... T'es trop bizarre. Et flippante.

\- Merci."

Je sentis sa main glisser de mon bras à mes hanches, et descendre lentement.

 **Déjà ? Vous êtes bien matinales.**

 _Je t'ai pas demandé ton opinion._

" - Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire ? dis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

\- C'est pourtant ta main qui est en train de..."

On frappa à la porte, ce qui nous sortit de notre petit monde.

" - Et merde...

\- T'attends quelqu'un ?

\- Ça doit être Bree qui vient chercher des affaires. Ne bouge pas, je la vire et je suis toute à toi."

Je me levai, enfilai rapidement des vêtements et ouvris à ma meilleure amie... qui n'était pas du tout ma meilleure amie !

J'aimais beaucoup Fat Amy que ce soit bien clair, mais ce n'était vraiment pas elle que je m'attendais à voir. Heureusement qu'on ne pouvait pas voir le lit depuis la porte.

 **Comme si elle allait se gêner pour entrer.**

" - Amy, saluuuttt. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

\- Le tyran nous attend pour le petit-déj', elle m'a envoyée te chercher."

 _La garce ! Elle l'a fait exprès !_

 **Tu l'as virée de sa chambre en même temps.**

" - Ce qui est bizarre d'ailleurs, je croyais qu'elle était dans la même chambre que toi.

\- Oui il y a eu un petit changement entre temps. Tu connais Aubrey, elle panique pour les mondiaux, elle voulait être seule.

\- Ouais ça m'étonne pas. Bon tu viens Ginger ?

\- Vas-y je te rejoins, je dois m'habiller d'abord.

\- T'es déjà habillée."

Je baissai les yeux. Ah. Oui. En effet.

" - Ouais, mais je veux ranger un peu et...

\- Je peux t'aider si tu veux."

Elle fit mine de s'avancer, mais je refermai un peu la porte pour la bloquer.

 **Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tant d'efforts ? De toutes façons dans moins de 2 heures, tout le monde sera au courant, Emily ne tiendra pas sa langue plus longtemps.**

 _Ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux qu'Amy l'apprenne !_

" - Merci mais ça va aller, je préfère me débrouiller toute seule, tu vois.

\- D'accord."

 _Miracle !_

" - Je peux emprunter ta salle de bain ?"

 _Enfer et damnation !_

" - Non ! criai-je un peu trop fort.

\- Wow Ginger ça va, t'énerves pas, je veux juste me laver les mains !

\- Désolée mais... L'eau est... La température de l'eau est bizarre, je... Je ne veux pas que tu te brûles ou...

\- Je pense que je vais m'en sortir...

\- Et y'a plus de savon !"

 _Oh là là dans quoi je m'embarque..?_

 **Mais qu'est-ce que je fais avec une abrutie pareille moi ?!**

" - Bon Ginger tu vas me dire quel est le problème ?!

\- Ok ok. Bon voilà la vérité : j'ai ramené quelqu'un hier soir, c'est pour ça que j'ai viré Aubrey dans une autre chambre. Et ce quelqu'un est nu, dans mon lit.

\- Sérieux ?! C'est pour ça que t'es pas venue à la soirée hier alors ?! Joli Ginger ! Pénis ou vagin ?

\- Vagin, et sa propriétaire est très gênée, alors si tu pouvais...

\- Quoi, mais pourquoi ?! Hé qui que tu sois, y'a pas de honte à avoir ! Ginger est un super coup à ce qu'on dit et...

\- Amy dégage !

\- Ok, ça va, calme-toi... Bon, j'envoie un texto à Beca pour lui dire de nous rejoindre en bas et j'y vais.

\- Oui fais donc ça."

 **Mauvaise idée.**

 _Bah pourquoi ?_

 **Où est-il, le téléphone de Beca ?**

 _Ici mais il est en vibreur, Amy ne l'entendra pas._

 **Précisément, il est ici. Dans cette chambre. Sur la table de chevet. En bois. Avec un tiroir vide juste en dessous.**

 _Et mer..._

Avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, une vibration résonna très fortement dans la pièce, suivie instantanément d'un gros bruit de chute et d'un petit cri aigu. Le regard d'Amy ne laissa absolument aucun doute sur la déduction qu'elle venait de faire.

" - Attends ça veut dire que... Nooonnn !"

Elle me poussa de la porte et entra dans la pièce principale. La retenir ne servait plus à grand-chose. Je trouvai une Beca étalée sur le sol, enroulée dans le drap.

" - J'ai voulu attraper mon téléphone avant qu'il vibre, et je suis tombée.", dit-elle pour toute explication.

Amy, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes, nous désigna du doigt chacune notre tour à plusieurs reprises.

" - Je ne veux t'entendre dire qu'une seule et unique chose... commença Beca lorsque l'australienne ouvrit la bouche. Qui a dit que Chloe était un super coup ?"

* * *

A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre ;) Comme d'habitude, reviews et tout ce qui s'en suit si le coeur vous en dit :)

Kisses - DW.


	14. This place is my home now

" - Comment ça Fille de et Blondie l'ont su avant moi ?! Beca !

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai rien dit à personne, c'est complètement de sa faute."

Fat Amy me fusilla du regard.

" - Que tu le dises à Blondie, je veux bien l'accepter, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre, c'est ta meilleure amie, mais Fille de ? Elle est littéralement la personne la plus stupide que j'ai rencontré !"

 **Pourquoi autant d'acharnement sur Emily ? Cette jeune fille est adorable.**

 _C'est de sa faute si on a perdu le riff-off contre DSM je te rappelle._

 **Vous l'avez jeté dans l'arène sans même un bâton pointu pour se défendre.**

 _Tu deviens bon/ne pour utiliser des analogies._

 **Ce n'en était pas une, vous auriez littéralement dû lui donner un bâton pointu ou un AK-47.**

 _Toujours aussi raisonnable._

" - D'ailleurs en parlant de Fille de, reprit Amy, vous comptez sérieusement lui filer les clés de la résidence ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on en fasse sinon ? On part toutes de la fac sauf Emily, c'est à elle de reprendre le flambeau et de poursuivre la tradition des Bellas.

\- Tu parles, les auditions ont lieu un mois après la rentrée, elle tiendra même pas deux semaines seule dans cette maison. A tous les coups elle va se retrouver seule avec le fantôme du sous-sol et s'enfuir en courant !"

Beca étouffa un petit rire.

" - Quoi ? Je sais que tu n'y crois pas, mais je t'assure que je l'ai vu, ce fantôme !

\- Oui oui, bien-sûr..." dit Beca en me lançant un sourire complice.

 **Il faudra penser à emmener le fantôme avec nous, lorsque l'on partira.**

* * *

*3 ans plus tôt*

" - Et voilà, c'était le dernier carton ! Merci de m'avoir aidée à déménager tout ça !

\- En même temps, je ne vois pas à qui d'autre tu aurais pu demander.

\- J'apprécie tout de même. On déballe ?

\- Je maintiens qu'installer tout ton barda dans le sous-sol de la villa dans laquelle on va toutes vivre n'est pas la meilleure idée que tu ais eu... Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu n'as pas gardé ton ancien appartement, il était génial !

\- Je l'ai vendu. Je n'en voyais plus l'utilité, je vais vivre ici maintenant.

\- Tu vivais avec Aubrey jusqu'à peu.

\- Dans une chambre universitaire Beca, où voulais-tu que je mette tout ça ?"

 **Je suis du côté de Beca, c'est complètement stupide.**

 _C'est bien la première fois que tu te ranges de son côté depuis qu'elle a appris ton existence !_

 **Je sais reconnaitre les sages paroles.**

" - Si vous vous mettez à deux contre un aussi...

\- Tu vois ! Même lui, il est d'accord avec moi, alors qu'il vit dans ta tête !"

 **Sacrilège !**

" - Forme inclusive Beca, il/elle va péter les plombs sinon...

\- Désolée Indie."

 **Excuses acceptées.**

" - Toujours est-il, reprit la DJ, que c'est débile de stocker tout ça ici..."

Elle ouvrit un carton au hasard et en inspecta le contenu.

" - Il y a au moins une vingtaine de faux passeports là-dedans, et une véritable fortune en liquide. Dollars, yens, euros, livres sterling, yuans... A quoi ça va te servir ?

\- On ne sait jamais, peut-être que j'aurai besoin de fuir incognito un jour.

\- Tu peux infiltrer les fichiers numériques de la NASA sans même avoir besoin d'un téléphone, mais tu as besoin de faux passeports ? Tout est cohérent...

\- C'est faux, je ne peux pas le faire sans support, la corrigeai-je en sortant mon PC portable.

\- Oh pardon, tu peux le faire depuis un PC lambda...

\- Ce n'est pas un PC lambda."

Je posai l'engin sur une table, sortie un câble d'une autre boite et connectai l'ordinateur au port à la base de mon crâne.

" - Je l'ai conçu moi-même, dis-je en guise de réponses aux interrogations silencieuses de la DJ, et il ne peut pas être alimenté par une prise de courant classique, il pomperait l'électricité de toute la ville en moins de deux secondes.

\- Et donc c'est toi qui l'alimente.

\- Yep.

\- Et tu as accès à toutes les données informatiques de la planète ?

\- En à peine quelques secondes. Y aurait-il un secret en particulier que tu souhaites déco...

\- La zone 51 ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Zone 51, c'est parti."

Je laissai à Beca le temps de parcourir les fichiers, que j'avais - soit dit en passant - épluché plus d'une fois.

" - Alors ?

\- C'est... wow. C'est complètement hallucinant...

\- Tu n'es pas déçue ?

\- C'est totalement fou ce qui se passe là-bas... Je comprends pourquoi ce n'est pas dévoilé au public..."

 **Je suis d'accord, même moi j'ai dû mal à le concevoir.**

J'accordai à Beca le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, et entassai les autres cartons, contenant toutes sortes de babioles et de petites créations de ma part sur lesquelles je ne voulais pas que n'importe qui tombe, dans un coin au fond la pièce. Pour finir, je fis de même avec mon ordinateur, que je m'assurai de bien ranger dans sa sacoche.

" - J'espère que tu as conscience que si quelqu'un tombe sur tous ces cartons, il ne va pas se gêner pour fouiller. Surtout si c'est Amy.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas Bec', j'ai tout prévu ! Quand la direction nous a annoncé que nous allions pouvoir nous installer dans cette résidence, je suis venue pendant la nuit pour préparer un petit dispositif de défense. Il ne me reste plus qu'à connecter ce fil et... Voilà ! Viens avec moi !"

Une fois sorties du sous-sol, je demandai à Beca de se positionner devant la porte, fermée.

" - Ok, maintenant ouvre la porte, allume la lumière et descends normalement, sans te précipiter ni aller trop lentement.

\- Je sais descendre des escaliers Chlo'..."

Arrivée à deux tiers des marches, un petit craquement se fit entendre, comme lorsque quelqu'un marchait sur des vieux escaliers en bois. Sauf que les escaliers étaient en pierre. Je talonnai Beca de quelques pas, histoire de profiter du spectacle.

" - C'était quoi ça ?

\- Continue, avance."

En bas des escaliers, un petit ricanement, très léger, résonna dans la pièce. La lumière commença à vaciller.

" - Oh putain... Qu'est-ce que t'as fait Beale ?!

\- Allez Beca, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as peur du noir."

Plus elle s'avançait, plus la lumière s'amenuisait, les sons étaient de plus en plus présents et rapprochés, et des ombres inquiétantes se révélaient sur les murs. Lorsque le bruit d'une ampoule explosant se fit entendre, Beca repartit en courant en dehors du sous-sol en criant.

" - Ta crédibilité vient d'en prendre un sacré coup !" parvins-je à articuler, morte de rire.

 **La grande Beca, qui n'a peur de rien et se moque de tout sauf de la musique, effrayée par quelques petites ombres.**

 _Je n'en peux plus !_

" - La ferme ! C'est toi qui as fait ça ?!

\- Oui, quelques projecteurs, quelques petites enceintes, quelques capteurs au sol, une ampoule qui change de luminosité... Lorsque le système de sécurité est activé, et il le sera en permanence, il va détecter l'emplacement de la ou des personnes dans la pièce et adapte les lumières et sons en fonction. D'ailleurs, l'ampoule n'a pas vraiment explosé, elle s'est éteinte au moment où il y a eu le bruit. Et dès que quelqu'un est suffisamment proche de mes cartons pour les voir, le système est programmé pour éteindre toutes les lumières et envoyer des émissions sonores proches des ultrasons, pas dangereux mais très désagréable. Alors Beca, sois honnête, crois-tu vraiment qu'une Bella aura le cran d'aller ne serait-ce qu'en bas des marches ?

\- Et bien Lilly pourrait mais..."

 **Lilly ayant soi-disant des branchies de poisson et mangé son jumeau fœtus, je doute qu'elle soit prise au sérieux si elle venait à découvrir quoique ce soit.**

" - A part Lilly ?

\- D'accord, t'as pas tort. Mais je maintiens que ça aurait été plus simple de tout laisser chez toi, au lieu de devoir revenir une semaine avant tout le monde ici pour emménager sans avoir personne dans les pattes."

 **Je ne cesse de le répéter.**

" - Arrêtez tous/tes les deux, rien n'est plus en sécurité que près de moi. Imaginez s'il y avait un incendie ou tout autre souci pour X ou Y raisons dans l'endroit où ceci était stocké précédemment, je n'aurais clairement rien pu faire. Là au moins, je garde un œil sur tout ça."

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que l'un.e et l'autre étaient moyennement convaincu.e.s.

* * *

" - Un fantôme !" hurla Fat Amy en sortant du sous-sol deux semaines plus tard.

Je jetai un regard narquois à Beca, qui roula les yeux.

" - Je te l'avais dit."

 _Et à toi aussi._

 **Je me passerai de tes commentaires.**

* * *

*Retour au présent*

" - Ginger ? Hé Ginger !

\- Hum..?

\- Dépêche-toi, ou on te laisse ici ! J'ai faim !

\- Désolée."

Je m'empressai de les rejoindre dans l'ascenseur.

" - Vous comptez le dire aux autres bientôt ?

\- A vrai dire... commençai-je, pas bien sûre de la réponse à apporter, on n'en a pas encore discuté... T'en penses quoi Beca ?

\- Ça ne me gêne pas de leur en parler maintenant, si tu es d'accord bien-sûr.

\- Sûre ? Parce qu'elles vont être lourdes, c'est certain.

\- Il faudra bien leur dire à un moment ou à un autre. Et de toutes façons, Emily va imploser si elle doit garder le secret."

Fat Amy leva les bras en l'air en criant.

" - Yay ! On peut officiellement dire que Bhloe est d'actualité !"

Beca s'empressa de calmer ses ardeurs.

" - Oui, ON peut dire que c'est d'actualité. Nous deux, Chloe et moi. Pas toi. Donc tu la fermes et...

\- BECA ET CHLOE ONT COUCHE ENSEMBLES LA NUIT DERNIERE !

\- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?!"

La porte de l'ascenseur venait de s'ouvrir, porte devant laquelle toutes les Bellas squattaient pour une raison inconnue, et Amy n'avait pas pu tenir sa langue évidemment... Un brouhaha incompréhensible emplit le hall, qui ne me donna qu'une envie, de retourner dans ma chambre avec ma petite-amie. Les réactions furent... diverses et variées.

 **Veux-tu jouer à un jeu ?**

 _Propose toujours._

 **Je coupe ta super ouïe pour que tu entendes ce qu'un humain entend dans cette situation, et je te propose des phrases, et toi tu dois deviner qui les a prononcées.**

 _Vas-y envoie !_

 **On commence avec un facile. "Merci mon dieu, je n'ai pas à garder le secret, je n'en pouvais déjà plus de me taire !"**

 _Fille de évidemment._

 **Un point pour toi. " Ah vous savez, moi je le sentais depuis longtemps qu'il y avait un truc entre elles !"**

 _Amy, et il est évident qu'elle ment et qu'elle n'en savait rien._

 **Encore gagné. On passe à plus compliqué à présent. "Mon frère a essayé de m'échanger contre une sex-tape de deux lesbiennes, mais je l'ai remplacé par une vidéo d'une limace dévorant une autre limace pour me venger".**

 _Ouh elle est compliquée celle-là ! Lilly pourrait complètement avoir dit ça, mais il me semble qu'elle est fille unique vu qu'elle a mangé son fœtus jumeau, donc je vais partir sur Flo._

 **Bravo, c'est un sans-faute ! "Je suis contente pour vous."**

 _Ok, c'est plat, gentil, rien d'exceptionnel, ça passe inaperçu, c'est le commentaire que t'oublies et dont tout le monde se fout. Jessica ?_

 **Raté ! Ashley.**

 _Sérieusement ?! C'est pareil !_

 **Ashley a dit "Moi aussi".**

 _Raison de plus !_

 **Il n'y a pas de négociation possible. Attention, cette fois-ci c'est un dialogue. " - Tu sais qui c'est toi, Beca et Chloe ? - Je crois que l'une des deux est la rouquine qui a payé le vol et l'hôtel, mais je ne sais plus laquelle c'est..."**

 _C'est pas cool ça Indie, c'est des anciennes Bellas, comment veux-tu que je connaisse leur nom ?_

 **Il s'agit de Sophia Braxwell et Amanda Polly.**

 _Quoi ?! Mais on était en même temps chez les Bellas, elle suivait cette con***** d'Alice comme des petits chiens ! Elles pourraient au moins se souvenir de moi, on a répété des heures ensembles !_

 **Ce qui ne les a apparemment pas marqué. Une dernière ?**

 _Mouais... Je suis vexée..._

 **Oui, je l'avais deviné tout.e seul.e. "Être prise en sandwich entre elles deux ne me déplairait pas."**

 _Stacie, c'est forcément Stacie, ça ne peut pas être quelqu'un d'autre que Stacie._

 **Tu t'en sors avec un score honorable de quatre sur six. Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois.**

Je sentis une main se glisser dans la mienne.

" - Tu viens manger ?" me dit Beca avec un sourire des plus charmants.

Elle ne lâcha pas ma main avant d'être arrivée à la table, ce qui était étonnant venant de quelqu'un de si peu tactile qu'elle. Je la laissai s'assoir et me dirigeai vers le buffet, avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec une assiette de bacon, des œufs brouillés et une demi-douzaine de gaufres recouvertes de sirop d'érable.

 **On peut parler d'enrobage à ce stade.**

" - Ah l'amour naissant, commença maman Junk en se tournant vers sa fille, je me souviens encore de la période où ton père m'apportait le petit-déjeuner au lit... Ce n'est pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps..."

Un simple coup d'œil nous suffit à Beca et moi pour nous mettre d'accord sur le fait que nous ne ferions jamais ça.

" - C'est pourtant plus ou moins ce que tu fais ce matin", répondit madame Junk quand je lui fis remarquer que ça n'allait pas nous arriver.

 _Mais de quoi elle parle..?_

 **De la quantité importante de nourriture se trouvant devant toi peut-être.**

" - Oh... Mais... c'est à moi tout ça... Enfin, si tu veux quelque chose, j'irai te chercher ce dont tu as envie avec plaisir mais...

\- Tu ne me laisserais même pas te prendre une tranche de bacon ? demanda ma petite-amie avec un demi-sourire moqueur.

\- Chloe pas partager son manger !"

Beca me donna un léger coup sur l'épaule et partit se chercher un café en riant, pendant que j'attaquais le demi-cochon se trouvant dans mon assiette.

 _Si tu savais à quel point j'apprécie de ne pas pouvoir grossir !_

" - Les Bellas, il est temps de revoir notre plan d'attaque !"

 _Elle n'est toujours pas capitaine..._

 **Tais-toi et mange.**

" - Beca ! Reviens t'assoir ! hurla le dragon.

\- Oui je suis là, calme-toi."

Elle étouffa un bâillement et but une gorgée de son breuvage sacré.

" - J'espère que tu plaisantes ! Je viens de te voir bâiller ! N'ose même montrer le moindre signe de fatigue !

\- Détends-toi Aubrey, il est tôt et je me suis couchée tard...

\- On se demande pourquoi... ajouta Amy avec sa finesse légendaire.

\- Pratiquer une activité sexuelle quelconque durant toute la nuit n'est en aucun cas une excuse !

\- "Quelconque" Bree, vraiment ? m'offusquai-je en sortant le nez de mes gaufres.

\- D'autant plus que l'autre partie concernée n'a pas bâillé, elle !

\- J'ai rien à voir là-dedans !"

 **Je t'avais conseillée de te taire.**

" - En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si Chloe était du genre à être fatiguée", fit remarquer Stacie entre deux bouchées de son assiette de macaroni & cheese.

 **Est-ce légal de manger ça au petit-déjeuner ?**

 _Est-ce légal de manger ça tout court..?_

" - C'est vrai ça Ginger, je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu bâiller depuis qu'on se connait, et t'as toujours l'air en pleine forme, à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Même la fois où on a dû évacuer la résidence à cause de l'alarme incendie qui s'était déclenchée à cause de la vapeur de la douche.

\- En même temps, qui a eu l'idée débile de mettre le boitier juste au-dessus de la douche..?

\- C'est certainement Fille de, c'est la personne la plus stupide à cette table, continua Amy.

\- Heu vous savez, je n'étais pas encore une Bella quand c'est arrivé...

\- Shhh"

L'australienne lui écrasa son doigt sur la bouche pour la faire taire.

" - On s'en fout. Dis-nous Ginger, c'est quoi ton secret ?

\- Je suis un robot."

Je vis Beca tenter de cacher son sourire derrière sa tasse de café.

" - Sérieusement Chloe.

\- C'est la vérité, je suis un cyborg hyper évolué qui peut tirer des balles de pistolet avec ses bras et hacker tous les systèmes informatiques de la planète, qui a une force, une vitesse, une endurance et une ouïe surhumaine, et qui n'a pas besoin de dormir. Je suis ici pour vous anéantir tous, race inférieure."

 **Je vais m'autodétruire. Tu me désoles, tu en viens à recycler tes propres blagues.**

" - Et j'ai une intelligence artificielle dans la tête avec qui je ne fais que m'engueuler et qui me pourrit la vie."

C'en fut trop pour Beca, qui ne parvint plus à se contrôler et recracha sa gorgée de café avant d'éclater de rire.

* * *

Après une matinée bien remplie à déambuler dans les rues d'Amsterdam et une après-midi de répétitions intenses, nous nous retrouvions dans les coulisses de la scène, devant des centaines de spectateurs.

 **1384 précisément.**

Il était bientôt l'heure pour DSM de passer sur scène. J'avais décidé de m'isoler quelques instants, mais Beca n'avait pas mis très longtemps à me retrouver.

" - Pas trop stressée ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est plutôt à Fille De qu'il faut demander ça, c'est sa chanson qu'on va interpréter.

\- Mais ce n'est pas avec elle que je sors.

\- J'espère bien ! Dis Becs, en tant que co-capitaines, on ne devrait pas être en train d'encourager nos troupes ?

\- Vas-y si tu veux, mais moi je n'y retourne pas, Aubrey semble prête à égorger quiconque ouvrira la bouche, même si c'est pour tousser.

\- Et dire qu'elle ne sera sur scène que deux minutes... Bah peu importe, si elle a décidé de jouer le rôle du capitaine pour se calmer, grand bien lui en fasse.

\- Tu es sûre que ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que du coup, on peut se retrouver seules toi et moi ?"

Elle m'attrapa par le bras et m'attira vers elle.

" - Je n'y avais même pas pensé... dis-je, mes lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes.

\- Menteuse...

\- Je suis obligée de plaider coupable.

\- Vous allez devoir répondre de vos actes maintenant mademoiselle Beale...

\- Quelle sera ma punition ?

\- Et bien..."

Beca rapprocha sensuellement sa bouche de la mienne, mais dévia au dernier moment pour me chuchoter à l'oreille.

" - J'ai quelques idées qui devraient te plaire. Et aucune d'entre elles n'implique de porter des vêtements...

\- J'aime ce genre d'idées, je...

\- On vous dérange peut-être ? intervint la Ô combien douce voix d'Amy.

\- Après le concours, on part en vacances rien que toi et moi, au Groenland ! C'est bien le Groenland, y'a personne !

\- Arrête d'en faire des tonnes et ramenez-vous !" cria CR.

 _Je n'ai pas le choix j'imagine..?_

 **Vous allez monter sur scène pour un championnat mondial dans quelques minutes, alors à ton avis ?**

* * *

" - Vous entendez ? Ils scandent notre nom."

Kommissar - putain mais qui pouvait bien s'appeler Kommissar ?! - posa sa main sur la joue de Beca d'un geste condescendant.

 _C'est officiel, je déteste les allemands !_

 **Et elle en fait des tonnes avec son accent ! Aucune allemand d'origine ne parle comme ça.**

" - Ne pleure pas trop quand vous perdrez, ça rend les yeux bouffis.

\- C'est fou ce que t'as les mains douces..."

 _Je vais lui faire bouffer, ces mains !_

 **Jalouse ?**

 _J'aimerais bien... Moi aussi j'ai envie de l'épouser malgré toute la haine que j'éprouve pour elle..._

" - Je te demande pardon ? Je ne parle pas le nul, tu disais ?

\- Je signale qu'elle parle couramment huit langues mais en aucun cas le nul."

 _Et regarde-moi l'autre kéké qui essaye de faire de l'humour... Je parle des dizaines de langues différentes bouffon, tu m'entends la ramener ?!_

 **Tu en parles environ 7000 en réalité.**

 _N'exagère pas._

 **Je t'assure, le nombre de langues différentes, sans compter les dialectes, sur Terre est estimé aux alentours de 7000. Auxquelles tu peux bien évidemment rajouter ta langue natale et celle de nos colonisateurs.**

" - Un jour ou l'autre tout a une fin, même les Bellas.

\- Au revoir perdez bien."

 _Connard..._

 **Connasse.**

 _Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_

 **Tu n'as pas l'air décidé à l'insulter, je le fais pour toi.**

" - Hé ta sueur a des arômes de cannelle au fait ! Et merde !"

 _Peut mieux faire..._

DSM entra sur scène, sous les acclamations du public.

* * *

 _Si tu savais à quel point j'avais envie qu'ils se lattent sur scène..._

 **Il fallait s'attendre à leur réussite.**

 _Ouais bah ça ne m'empêchait pas d'espérer !_

" - Allez on se reprend !"

Beca nous traina dans un petit recoin - il devrait y avoir encore moins de place ! - pour un dernier discours d'encouragement, pendant que les deux autres guignols faisaient encore le cirque sur scène.

" - C'est notre dernier show ensembles, commença Beca.

\- Il faut qu'on monte sur scène, et qu'on batte DSM ! continuai-je. On tient notre chance."

 **Calme-toi, on ne va pas en guerre.**

 _Détrompe-toi !_

" - Les filles, on n'a pas que des amis dans la salle. On est l'équipe des Etats-Unis, ils vont nous regarder, et se demander "Pourquoi la plus talentueuse, c'est une australienne ?"

 **Moi à leur place, je me demanderais "Pourquoi la plus talentueuse, c'est une extra-terrestre ?**

 _Tu penses que je suis la plus talentueuse ? T'es trop mignon/ne._

 **Je reprenais la formulation de base.**

 _Laisse-moi y croire s'il te plait !_

" - Je suis pas américaine mais je suis grosse ! Alors c'est tout comme ! Et maintenant il faut qu'on leur montre qui on est ! Une bande de filles d'origines diverses, pour la plupart féminines et mortelles quand elles chantent !

\- Ouais !"

 **Ce discours devient trop long.**

" - Allez ! On va attaquer la baraque !

\- Ouais !"

Toutes les Bellas actuelles se retrouvèrent sur scène, sous les applaudissements du public. J'aperçus Jesse tenant un immense drapeau américain autour de lui, tout habillé aux couleurs de l'oncle Sam.

 **Il va se faire frapper.**

 _Au moins il a l'air d'aller bien._

Beca frappa dans les mains, et la foule se tut.

* * *

Je contemplai une énième fois la photo de notre victoire, entourée de plusieurs trophées. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il ait survécu au trajet du retour, tant il y avait eu de viande saoule dans l'avion...

 **Qui l'eût cru n'est-ce pas ?**

 _J'ai toujours su que les Bellas iraient loin._

 **Je ne parlais pas des Bellas.**

 _Je sais._

 **Sais-tu ce qui est aussi formidable qu'effrayant à propos des bases de données numériques ?**

 _Je t'écoute._

 **Rien ne disparait réellement.**

 _Et alors ?_

 **Je pourrais retrouver tes souvenirs. Ce serait long et laborieux, mais je pourrais retrouver leurs traces, même si tu les as effacés. Comme je l'ai dit, rien ne disparait réellement.**

 _Et tu comptes le faire ?_

 **Je suis programmée pour t'obéir. Ton corps, ton cerveau, ta décision. Je ne le ferai que si tu me le demandes. Mais tu pourrais retrouver ta famille, tes amis, ta vie, si tu le voulais.**

Je regardai la cuisine, où s'entassaient les Bellas autour de la table.

 **Mais je ne t'apprends rien n'est-ce pas ? Détruire cette carte mémoire n'avait aucune incidence réelle et tu le savais.**

 _Symboliquement, si, ça en avait une. Et ça en a toujours une. Ma famille, mes amis, ma vie... c'est ici que se trouve tout ça à présent. Je ne tire pas un trait sur mon passé loin de là, mais j'ai envie d'avancer dans ma vie. Et ça signifie ne plus regarder en arrière. Est-ce que tu peux vivre avec ça ?_

 **Ma fonction première est de t'aider et de t'épauler quoique tu fasses. Si tu es heureuse, je le suis aussi.**

* * *

" - A notre victoire !"

Amy sabra la bouteille de champagne d'un coup sec et l'alcool se répandit partout dans notre cuisine. Forcément, elle se fit réprimander par Aubrey, qui avait décidé de prolonger son séjour pour célébrer avec nous. Je m'assis sur un tabouret et attrapai Beca par la taille pour la rapprocher de moi et la serrer dans mes bras. Elle eut cependant le temps d'attraper 2 coupes de champagne au passage et m'en tendit une.

" - Merci.

\- A notre victoire.

\- A notre victoire."

Nos coupes s'entrechoquèrent, j'attendis qu'elle en ait bu une gorgée pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, auquel elle répondit gentiment.

" - Je t'aime", souffla-t-elle.

Je ne me lasserais jamais de l'entendre prononcer ses mots.

" - Moi aussi je t'aime.

\- Hé vous voulez pas attendre qu'on ne soit plus là pour vous rouler des pelles ?!"

Encore une fois, Amy brillait par sa subtilité et sa finesse. Néanmoins je lâchai Beca pour participer à la conversation.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie de la résidence se fit entendre.

" - C'est bizarre ça... commença Jessica.

\- Il est tard, qui ça peut être à cette heure ? finit Ashley.

\- Vendredi soir, sur un campus étudiant, ça n'a rien de surprenant, répondit Beca. C'est peut-être juste un mec complètement déchiré qui s'est trompé de résidence.

\- Possible, je vais voir qui c'est."

Amy partit vers la porte en ajoutant qu'elle espérait trouver un beau mec derrière.

" - Elle n'est pas avec Bumper ? demanda Emily, toute innocente qu'elle était.

\- Regarder, c'est pas tromper !"

Le brouhaha reprit de plus belle, accompagné de nouvelles coupes de champagne.

 **Chloe.**

 _Oh tiens, tu es là toi ? Tu étais bien silencieux/se ._

" - Indie se manifeste ?" me chuchota ma petite-amie à l'oreille.

Peu importe le changement d'expression qui devait se manifester sur mon visage lorsque je communiquais avec Indie, elle était devenue très douée pour le repérer. Je hochai la tête.

 **Chloe.**

 _Tu n'es pas obligé.e de mentionner mon prénom à chaque fois que tu t'adresses à moi, je suis la seule qui peux te lire._

 **Chloe.**

 _Et d'ailleurs tu le fais très rarement, tu le fais en général quand la situation est..._

 **Alerte critique.**

 _... critique._

Je clignai des yeux pour virer les lumières rouges.

 _Qu'est-ce qui se passe..?_

 **Il y a un homme devant votre porte d'entrée.**

 _Oui ça je sais. Et ?_

J'entendis l'inconnu rentrer dans la résidence, il devait être suffisamment mignon pour qu'elle ait eu envie de l'inviter à entrer. Et en effet, il l'était, mignon. L'inconnu était plutôt grand, à peine plus âgé que nous. Une mèche de ses cheveux noirs retombait sur son visage, dissimulant légèrement ses yeux verts émeraude. Tout de noir vêtu, il était l'archétype le plus parfait du beau brun ténébreux.

" - Chloe, m'interpella Amy, Keevan ici présent a dit qu'il te cherchait, tu nous présentes ?"

Il me cherchait ? Je ne connaissais aucun Keevan pourtant. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas fou comme prénom, Keevan.

 _Indie, c'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Il/elle ne répondit rien et activa simplement une fonctionnalité à laquelle je n'avais pas touché depuis très longtemps. Et pour cause, je ne l'avais plus utilisé depuis des années parce qu'elle servait à reconnaitre les autres Interfaces. Ce qui ne m'était d'aucune utilité ici. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

 **Il est comme toi Chloe. Un amélioré. De niveau 0.**

 _Putain..._

Je restai tétanisée sur mon tabouret, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Tout le monde s'était tut, les autres Bellas n'osaient pas bougées, se posant des questions sur ma réaction. Seule Beca - et ce fameux Keevan en toute logique - étaient en mesure de comprendre le problème.

" - Tu... tu le connais ? demanda Beca doucement.

\- Je... Non je... Enfin peut-être... Je...

\- Tu me connais", répondit Keevan d'une voix rauque dépourvue de toute forme de sympathie.

 _Indie..._

 **Vas-t-en. Je ne sais pas qui est cet individu, mais ne prends pas de risque et vas-t-en.**

" - Bonsoir Chloe."

 **Tire-toi !**

Même si j'avais été en état de bouger, cela m'aurait été impossible. Car au même moment, l'inconnu - enfin Keevan - passa sa main derrière son dos, et sortit un objet qui fit crier l'assemblée de peur, alors que je restai là, paralysée.

" - Je suis ravi de t'avoir enfin retrouvé", dit-il simplement en appuyant sur la détente de son arme.

Le coup partit, accompagnée des cris de terreur de mes amies, et me heurta dans la poitrine, me faisant basculer de mon tabouret et tomber sur le sol. La dernière chose que je vis fut une tâche rouge s'élargir de plus en plus sur mes vêtements.

 _Autant pour mon beau discours sur mon passé...  
_

 **Si tu avais regardé en arrière, tu l'aurais peut-être vue venir celle-là !  
**

 **Chloe ?**

 **Chloe ?  
**

 **Chloe !**

 **... Chloe...**

* * *

Et voilà, c'était le dernier le dernier chapitre de cette première partie. Je sais, c'est pas cool, une fin comme celle-là. Je pense faire une petite pause dans cette fiction, histoire d'avancer dans mon autre fic The 100 que je mets de côté depuis bien trop longtemps. La seconde partie ne portera sans doute pas le même nom. We are titanium était bien adapté (et pas très original j'en conviens) à une histoire Bechloe, mais nous allons complètement changer de registre pour la suite (même si bien-sûr il y aura toujours du Bechloe, pas d'inquiétude), et à nouveau registre, nouveau nom !

Bon et bien je pense avoir tout dit, n'hésitez à me faire part en reviews de vos impressions sur le chapitre et sur l'histoire en général !

Kisses - DW.


End file.
